Angel?
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: Mischa and her twin Marlion are complete opposites. One's an angel, and one's a demon from hell, literally. Suze and the gang are once again in for one bumpy ride. But soon, Suze learns she can't trust anyone. COMPLETE!
1. Under the Mistletoe

Hey guys! I promise you...I will update DoubleTriple Life as soon as my brain comes back...Anyways, I wrote this story a long time ago...this summer actually. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer- You know it so I'm not going to say it.

Summary- Mischa and her twin Marlion are complete opposites. One's an angel, and one's a demon from hell, literally. Suze and the gang are once again in for one bumpy ride. But soon, Suze learns she can't trust anyone. Not even Jesse? Rated T for language.WhoDidIt

* * *

**_Decemember 24  
Two years ago_**

_"Hector Jesse de Silva!" He laughed as he pulled me into a hug. "You look gorgeous, querida. But then again, you always do."_

_"Liar." I said. He smiled, but his phone rang. I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Meet me under the mistletoe." And I walked off. I could feel him staring at me as I walked off. I had to smile as I realized that..._

_**"Susannah, how could you?"** That voice still rings in my ears today..._

_"Jesse, please." I pleaded. "I love you!" It was so cold, that I was afraid my tears would freeze to my cheeks. He just looked down at me, unable to look me in the eyes._

_"Then why the hell did you kiss him, Susannah?" He yelled at me. "Why did you kiss that.." He looked at Paul. "That thing?"_

_"HE kissed ME! I didn't kiss him! It was the other way around. Jesse, please-" I yelled back at him, but I was only yelling because that was the only way I could keep from crying. "I love you...please believe me."_

_"I don't know what to believe anymore, Susannah." He turned away from me and walked back to his car, leaving me alone in with the falling snowflakes that were getting tangled and matted in my curls as they fell._

_"Thanks alot." I said to Paul who was smirking as he said, "Anytime."_

_I collapsed into the snow. I didn't care if I froze to death. Ok, I did. I am so sorry, God. Please don't believe that stupid thing that just came out of my mouth._

_I watched as Jesse, and part of my heart, sped out of the driveway._

_---_

**PRESENT DAY**

" I just want to thank Miss Suze Simon. I couldn't have done this without you." My boss, Jasmine , said as she raised her glass in a toast. I smiled as my other co-workers did the same.

I guess I should fill you in. I'm a fashion designer for the fashon line 'Angel', which Jasmine is president for. She's also editor-in-chief for Vogue...and she once dated Leonardo deCaprio...which I HATE... And I have a goregous office in New York city.

Millions of miles away from Carmel.

"Aw, guys..." I said. She smiled as she wrapped her arm around me. "Suze, that disign was pure genius! Genius! You had Kate Winslet practically earing out of our hands!" That was only partly true, but I smiled anyway and she continued, "You are now my right hand lady, Miss Simon. I need you. This company needs you. Hollywood needs you!" Then she turned her hazel eyes on me, "You're coming."

"To?" I said, as she stopped suddenly. My glass filled with wine almost spilled.

"To the party next week! The Christmas party!! Ah, yes! My friend in Hollywood owns this night club called Treasure Island-"

"Treasure Island?" I snorted. She nodded and said, "It's a long painful story, and for your own health, don't ask. But anyway, he always has this party for Christmas...it exclusively for celebs, his close friends...people like that." I didn't respond, and she said, "All of young Hollywood will be there, come on, Suze."

I smiled and said, "Why not?"

She shrieked and said, "Yes! The plane leaves tomorrow at three."

"In the afternoon?"

She laughed and said, "Yeah, right."

---

"Bobby?" Jasmine screamed when we arrived at Treasure Island, which, SURPRISE!, was Pirate-themed. "Bobby! ROBERT!" He broke away from the blonde he was talking to, which I soon recognized as Kate Bosworth (gag!) and walked over to us, "Jasmine, how are you my dear?" He asked as he kissed both of her cheeks.

She smiled and said, "Great. Bobby, this is the Susannah Simon I was telling you about." He beamed at me, "Miss Simon, what a pleasure it is to meet you." He kissed my hand.

She smiled at me, "He's a doctor."

He corrected her and said, "A plastic surgeon ." I looked over at Jasmine's chest...so that's where she got 'em. I always wondered. I thought she just stuffed her bra with jello.

"Where do you work at?" I asked. He continued to smile at me(man, this dude was creepy in a hot kind of 20-year old Italian god kind of way) and said, "My own place. I have one in Carmel too. But I don't work Sundays."

And I bet he isn't at church either.

Sorry.

"Ah, multi tasker." I said. He laughed and said, "You could say that." Kate cleared her throat loudly, and Bobby said, "Excuse me, ladies...um, I shall see you tommorrow." And he walked back over to his 'mistress'.

Um, ew.

"Gosh, I really don't like that girl." Jasmine said as we walked back to the limo. I smiled, knowing why. She looked at me, "You are doing a photo shoot for Vogue."

I looked up at her, "And why would I be doing this?" I slid into the backseat and she followed saying, "You are doing a photo shoot with Orlando Bloom."

"Why?"

She smiled, "To make ole' Kate-what's-her-face jealous."

"So you can have Bobby all to yourself?" I asked. Jasmine turned scarlett and said, "Well, maybe." Changing the subject, she said, "Bobby met this guy at Med school. They've become friends, and he really wants you to meet him tonight."

"Jaz-"

"Suze, please. You're like my sister, and I hate seeing you unhappy. You've been sad ever since Jason moved back to France."

"I didn't even like Jason."

She smirked, "Sure. Anyway, please...please do this for me."

I looked at her, she was pleading. "Fine, but I want you to know that I am not happy about this at all." She hugged me and said, "You won't regret it."

---

I dragged CeeCee along with me that night. I hadn't seen her since I came down from my apartment in New York to Carmel for Thanksgiving.

Oh, yeah. And I didn't tell you. CeeCee switched her career from newspaper to screenplays. She's done a few movies, and has one an award too.

"So...who's the guy?" She asked, excitedly as she sipped her wine.

"I don't know..and Cee what-" I grabbed the glass from her. "You are going to get yourself dru-"

"DAMN IT!" A shriek came from the middle of the dance floor. Jasmine came running to be. A wet spot was in the middle of her black dress.

And one of her boobs was gone.

Uh oh.

"Jaz, what happened?" I asked as Cee handed her napkins.

"Thank's Cee." She said in a sad voice. Then she looked up at me, "Suze! It leaked." She said. I couldn't tell if she was crying of it that was just from where her boob exploded.

"Ok, I'll come with you to the-"

"NO!" She yelled. "I mean, Cee can come with me. You need to go find your date." Cee patted her back as she cried on her shoulder. "He's waiting for you under the mistletoe."

How original.

"Ok." I said as I turned to go meet my death.

"This is going to be on the friggin' cover of friggin' People magazine!" I hear Jaz yell as CeeCee helped her to the bathroom.

Where is the mistletoe?

Oh, and did I mention this was a mascarade ball? So, at least I couldn't tell if he was ugly or not.

I saw the mistletoe and him standing under it. I took a deep breath and walked over to it.

"You my blind date?" I asked. He nodded and said, "I guess so. Would you like to dance?" I said I would and we danced.

And it felt so right too.

Like I had know him forever.

"It feels like I know you." He said after a while. Then he looked down at my chest.  
Um, excuse me..you perv...

But that's when I realized he was looking at my necklace. The one Jesse gave to me for Christmas that year before we...well...broke up...

And in diamonds, it spelled out, 'Mi Querida."

"Susannah?" I reached up at took his mask off.

"Jesse?"

He took his mask off and stared at me like I had just imploded or grown another head or something. I, for some unknown reason, broke into tears and ran into the bathroom.

"See, Jaz? You can't tell." I heard Cee say. They both looked up at me when I ran in. I locked myself in a stall.

"Suze?" Cee called.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Didn't you like him?" Jaz said. I opened it and spat at her, "You knew! You and Bobby both did!"

She sighed, "Bobby said Jesse always talked about you and..." I started crying. "Suze, sweetie, I am so so sorry."

"Good going, Jaz." Cee said to her. Jasmine glared at her and I slammed the stall door shut. "Suze." Cee said. "Come out."

"I'm sorry. I thought you were still in love with him." Jaz said.

"That's the problem. I am." I choked out.

Silence.

"You are not staying the whole night in there, Simon. It's Christmas Eve, come out!" Cee said.

"Or we'll drag you." Jaz added.

In the end, I came out. I so did not want to ruin this 5,000 dollar dress. Jaz was staring at her uneven chest in the mirror.

"Man, this sucks." She said, poking it.

"Jaz, you're just going to make it worse." I said. She didn't listen, and kept poking it. When she poked it, little squirts of water (or whatever that is inside) came out. "Jasmine!" Cee and I had to pull her hand away from her deflated and leaking boob. "WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!?!" She screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Oh, come on, Jaz. We leave the dramatic breakdowns to Suze." Cee said, patting her shoulder.

"Hey." I said, defensively.

Jaz sniffed and said, "Yeah, I know." She got back up and looked in the mirror." What am I going to do? I can't go back out like this!"

She did go back out, after some quick thinking by Cee and me...ok, toilet paper...but still, you couldn't really tell. She bounced back over to Bobby.

"Shouldn't she be like, in pain or something?" Cee asked me. I shrugged and said, "You'd think so." Cee sighed and said, "Oh crud!"

"SUZE!" Jaz came back over. "Come here."

"What?" She pulled my arm. "Come on! Kate's here!"

"I don't like her, and she doesn't like me...remember?"

See, last year at the Golden Globe's when I one for best costume design in one of Orlando's movies, she got up and yelled that Orlando was cheating on her with me and that I was a slut...and blah blah blah...

So, I kinda threw my Golden Globe at her...and she kinda threw a table at me. And Orlando sat there with Johnny Depp watching two girls claw each other's eyes out because of him...

And Kate used to be such a sweetie... I mean it. We were friends...up until then...but I guess she really loved Orlando.

"Yeah, but so is Orlando." Jaz said, still pulling me. "Jasmine, no photo shoot."

"Yes, photo..." She threw me in front of Orlando.

"Hey, Orlando." I said. He smiled at me and said, "How's your head?" Referring to the table thrown at me on his behaf.

"Great."

"Ok, say cheese!" Jaz yelled. But then I realized that she didn't want us to actually say cheese. She wanted Kate to hear us say cheese so she look over here.

"Say cheese!" Jaz said louder.

Kate was attachted to Bobby.

Orlando, getting at what she was trying to do yelled very loudly, "CHEESE!" He grabbed me, and Jaz took the picture (Kate was looking) and then with a smile to me he said, "See ya next week, Suze."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye, Orlando!" Jaz said, in a flirty way. He smiled a fake smile at her and walked away mumbling something under his breath.

"He so likes me." She said. I laughed and walked away. "What?" She said as she followed me.

As we walked back to Cee, I looked under the mistletoe...Jesse was still there...

With another girl.

* * *

**Ok...should I continue? Yes, no, maybe so?  
Love you guys and MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then happy that holiday! Or, let's just say this...  
Happy Chrismahanakwanzika!**

Oh, yeah, and I know I used this whole "Orlando Bloom" thing before, but I couldn't resist not putting it back in to another story...I'm obsessed...what can I say? This will probably be the last chapter he's in though. Sorry I put that in two stories!!

**XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	2. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Hey guys. I'm still not sure what I think about this thing...oh well, I'm going to post this and see where it goes from here...**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas (eve)!!**

* * *

"Suze?" Jaz snapped her fingers in front of me. "Heeellooo?" She followed my gaze and saw what I was looking at . "Oh...that little..." She stormed off towards him.

"Um...Jaz...don't!" I called as I pushed myself through the crowd. But it was too late. She was already yelling at Jesse.

"Oh gosh." I groaned as I watched the little drama unfold.

"How could you? I mean, have you seen Suze? She is was prettier than this little-" She looked down at the girl Jesse was with. "-whatever you want to call it. What is wrong with you?"

Jesse was unable to answer. Jaz smiled and stood on a chair. "Fine, be that way." She grabbed the mistletoe and held it in her hand as she stood back down in front of them.

"Ok..._It_?" The girl narrowed her eyes at Jaz when she called her that. "This is for you." She stuffed the mistletoe in her mouth, which was accompanied by oooh's and aaah's and a few laughs. "And Jesse, this is for you." And she slapped him.

She smiled when he put his hand to his cheek. "Merry Christmas." She said, pleasantly. "And make sure next time, you think twice about messing with my girl." And walked off. It was just like one of those scenes from those cheesy teen movies. Where the unpopular girl pours a drink on the popular girl's head.

Well, this time it was a slap and mistletoe.

I stared at her in horror as Jaz walked back to me. "Jaz? Let me first off say, that was so awesome..." She smiled, but then I added, "but completely NOT NECESSARY...AND, GENUIS, MISTLETOE IS POISON."

She laughed, "No it's not."

I glared at her, "Then why is _It _being carried away in an ambulance?" Her jaw dropped and she was afraid to turn around.

"And now, the securety is talking to Jesse and walking this way." I said.

"Miss?" One of them said.

She took one look at me and ran out the door. They followed calling after her, "HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE!"

I looked behind me and Cee was trying not to laugh. "Sorry." She said when she saw me looking. "I am, this was just..."

Yeah, I know.

"Come on. Someone's going to have to bail her out of jail." Cee nodded as she followed me out. I could feel Jesse, along with everyone else in the club, staring at me.

Although, I did hear one voice that found this amusing. "Whoo hoo! Go, Suze!" I turned around and Orlando winked at me. I laughed as we walked out.

----

"Thank you." Jaz said as we walked out of the jail. I didn't answer. "Are you mad at me?" I still didn't answer. "Suze, why are you mad at me?"

"Hmm, Jaz, I don't know...maybe it was because you humiliated me in front of Hollywood! And my ex AND ORLANDO FREAKIN' BLOOM!"

Cee smirked, "Actually, Orlando liked it."

Jaz smiled and said, "I knew he liked you."

"Jaz." I groaned. "Look, I like him too. But not like that." Cee and Jaz both stared at me in horror like I had just confessed I had murdered someone.

"It's Orlando Bloom." Cee pointed out. I nodded and said, "Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to like him in that way."

Jaz snorted, "So that's why you two made out last summer at the MTV Movie Awards After-Party."

"I was drunk." I spat at her. She leaned her face closer to mine and said, "You didn't have one drink. You never do."

Ok...now what?

"Ok, so I did it. That doesn't mean I like him anymore."

Jaz smiled, "Anymore! You did like him!"

I got inside the limo.Jaz was still yapping away. " I mean, he is so hot...and British..and-"

"Jaz." Cee said to shut her up. Jaz looked over at me. I was crying.

"Suze." Jaz said in a completely different tone. "I didn't know..." I smiled sadly at her and said, "Well, now you do." She put her arms around me and said, "I hate him so much for doing this to you."

"It wasn't him." I said. "It was me." Jaz pulled away and looked at me. "Some guy kissed me at a Christmas party and...he thought I kissed that guy, but I didn't. He kissed me. Jesse got all mad and left and..." I broke down into sobs. Jaz put her arms around me and brought me closer so my head was on her shoulder.

"That's why I hate Christmas." I said, lifting up and wiping my tears. She wiped one of them away and said, "You really love him, don't you?"

No freakin' duh, Jaz.

"Yeah, I do."

She smiled and said, "Well, we'll help you get him back." Cee looked over at her when she said 'we', but when Jaz glared at her, she turned to me and smiled.

"And how are you going to do that?"

She smiled, "Jealousy, my dear."

"Oh gosh, please. No more Orlando. I have humiliated myself enough in front of him." I groaned. She looked at me and said, "Well, I was going to say I have Johnny Depp's number..." She laughed when she saw my expression and said, "I was kidding...well, I wasn't. I do have it, but he has a girlfriend." She smiled again, "Actually, I have this guy. He's from England too. He's studying here to be a director. He's really hot, sweet, single...He'll agree to it, I'm sure. What do ya say?"

I sighed and said, "Sure."

She smiled, "Great...now, all we have to do is make sure you and Jesse will be at the same place when you go on your date..."

---

"I don't feel right about this-"

"SHH!" We were in bushes painted up with what I called green 'war-paint'. We had leaves stuck to our hats and binoculars too. Jaz was spying as Jesse and It talked. Cee was pushing buttons on this thing that let's you hear people's converstaions from a far away distance.

"I am so sorry about what happened-" Jesse said to her. She smiled and said, "It's no big deal. I didn't swallow enough of the mistletoe for it to affect me."

Why would you swallow any of it? You could have just spit it out, Blondie.

Jesse looked away from her and said, "Susannah's always been a...headstrong girl, I guess you could say." Hey, I'm not the one who did it!

"Do you miss her?" It asked. He didn't answer, but something in his face changed. He finally said, "I'd be lying if I said no."

"YES!" I screamed. Jaz and Cee looked over at me and, sadly, so did Jesse. But I guess our leave hats and war paints paid off, since he couldn't see me.

"Shut up, Simon." Jaz whispered.

Jesse was still looking in our direction, when It said, "So, I'll see you tommorrow at the ariport?" He was in a daze and said, "Hmm?"

"The airport, Jess." Jess? JESS? I was the only one that could call him Jess! "For New York...for New Year's?"

He smiled and said, "Oh yeah. See you there." And she kissed his cheek.

"YOU LITTLE-" Jaz pulled me back and said, "Shut up!" She yelled that louder than me and the next thing we knew, is Jesse's head was looking down at us.

But apparently, he didn't reconize us.

Well, me or Jaz, considering we ran and left Cee in the bush alone...

"CeeCee?" He asked. We turned around as we hid behind a building.

"Um..." She threw a glare at us. Then to him she said, "No...I'm just in your imagination..." He looked down at her like she was insane. "Bye, Jesse." And she threw the voice bow thingy at him as she ran.

He stood there holding it, and looking in the direction she ran.

I could have sworn I saw a tear, but...I was probably just seeing things...

---

"Sit down, Simon!!!" Jaz pushed me down into the seat, as she stood in hers looking for Jesse. "I don't see him." She said as she looked around.

"Maybe because he's in front of us." I said. She looked in front of her and smiled. I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. He's three seats in fron of us."

"Excuse me." She left and went to go talk to the boys that were in the seats behind Jesse. She walked back and said, "Come on, Simon."

"What did you say to them?" I asked.

"Give. What I gave to them. I gave them...Keira Knightley's phone number."

"JAZ!"

She laughed, "It's not really. It's the HollyWood's police department." I smiled at her as we went to go sit down. Cee came a little while later, right on cue, and walked down the aisle.

"Oh, Jesse! What a surprise it is seeing you here!" Cee said. "We're off to New York for New Year's." Jaz groaned and I sank down into my seat.

Hmm, Cee...maybe that's why we're on a plane that goes to New York...

She walked down and sat behind us. She was smiling, apparenlty not noticing how much her acting sucked.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I am so sorry about the other night." Jaz said to It a few hours later. "I mean, I totally overacted and..I'm really, really sorry."

And that is how Jaz and It got into a huge fashion discussion. "Yeah, I've got some totally cool designs in here." Jaz said pulling out her bag. "Hey, Suze. Switch seats witl Mischa (It's name) so she can see them."

"I'm srue she can see them fine from where she's at." I said, grumpily.

"Suze, come on." Jaz pleaded. I looked back at her and she winked. I mouthed 'No'. But it was too late, Jaz had already pushed me out of my seat, and I had to switch with Mischa putting me beside Jesse.

"Oh, that is gorgeous!" Mischa shrieked. "Yeah, it's one of Suze's designs." Jaz said. I sighed and looked out the window.

I could feel Jesse looking at me.

"So, how have you been, Susannah?" He asked, finally. I answered, still not looking at him, "I've been better." I wasn't sure if Jesse caught on to my meaning or not, since he didn't say anything. "How are you, Jesse?"

This time I looked at him, "I've been better too." We were silent for a minute. "So...Orlando Bloom, huh?" I laughed, "No."

"Really?" He asked, the eyebrow with the scar in it went up.

I smiled, "No, I mean...we were, but no." I looked up at him. I wanted to ask him about It, erm, Mischa, but I didn't.

"Susannah-"

"We are getting ready to land, please fasten your seat belts." Damn you, pilot man!! I fastened it and looked out the window.

We were silent until we were in the airport getting our stuff. "I'll see you later?" He asked. I smiled at him and said, "Sure, Jesse."

He smiled and said, "Bye, que-Susannah." And he and Mischa walked off.

---

"Hi, I'm David." Oh. This was the guy that Jaz set me up with. "You must be Susannah."

I smiled and said, "Suze."

"Suze, such a pretty name for such a pretty girl." Oh, gag me with a spoon, Harry Potter. Of course, I didn't say that out loud, because be my luck he was Harry Potter and pull out a wand and zap me.

I can't believe I just thought that.

But, he did look like it. Harry Potter, I mean. In a Daniel Radcliffe kind of hot way. "Would you like to dance?"

"No-" But then I saw Jesse with Mischa. "I mean, sure thing. Lead the way." Ok, I only have to deal with this until midnight...

What time is it now?

Ah, 10:30.

Only one and a half more of this Harry Potter torture. Oh gosh, please don't expect me to give him a kiss at midnight...

Gross.

But if I don't, he could turn me into a toad.

I really need to shut up.

I swear, we danced for an hour...at 11:50, I decided to call it a night with the dancing and walked out of the club. I heard footsteps, and expected it to be Mr. Potter. Imagine my surprise when I turned around and saw Jesse.

"Where's Mischa?"

He looked surprised at me. "With her boyfriend." I looked behind him, he laughed and said, "You thought she was my girlfriend?" He started laughing, "Susannah! Well, I guess that would explain what happened on Christmas Eve."

He walked over to me and stood beside me on the balcony, looking over the rail. We had a perfect veiw of the ball that was going to drop in about 5 minutes.

"Who is she then?" I asked.

"She's one of my patients. We became close while she was at the hospital and that's all. Her family lives here and she wanted me to come with her since this may be her last New Year." I looked over at him as he said this, "She has Cancer, Susannah."

"Oh my gosh." I said, quietly. I bet Jaz is going to feel pretty bad when she finds out, considering what she did to her.

"Yeah." He looked at his watch, and looked like he was almost waiting for something."What happened between us, Jesse?"

He sighed, "I thought you kissed him. After I thought about it, I knew you wouldn't but...it was too late. You were already gone."

"Why didn't you come after me?" I asked.

"Because, I thought you moved on...I mean, working with all those celebrities and stuff...I just thought..I mean, Orlando Bloom, Susannah."

I couldn't help but laugh. Jesse did too. "I never did, Jesse."

"I never did either." He said, quietly.

"10, 9, 8-" We heard them yell below us as the ball slowly dropped. I was silent, and then I felt a pair of arms go around me.

"Susannah, I never stopped loving you."

"6, 5-"

Come on, Simon...say something...

Well, actions speak louder than words...

"4, 3, 2-" And that's when I kissed him.

"-1! Happy New Year!" The crowd cheered below us. I felt Jesse smile against my lips as he brought me closer to him.

"Should all acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind-" They were so clearly drunk as they sang this. I usually hated this song, but now, I didn't care.

"I love you, Jesse." I said when he pulled back.

He smiled as he rested his forhead on mine, "I love you too, querida."

"Whoo hoo!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Jaz and Cee smiling at us. I glared at them and they ran off. Jesse laughed, "What about..."

"Harry Potter..I mean, David? He'll survive." He laughed as he kissed me again.

Perfection!

Well, I thought that until I walked into my hotel room after so much partying I thought I was dreaming this. My phone rang, and the name that flashed on the screen?

Paul Slater.

* * *

**Merry Christmas guys!!! I'll udpate Tuesday!  
Love ya!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	3. The Spawn of Satan's Return

**Hey, guys!! Hope you like my update!! **

**Love ya! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

* * *

Paul Slater? 

What the hell does he want?

To ruin my life yet again.

I am not going to answer.

Not going to answer.

So not going to answer.

"Hello?" Someone, please...shoot me.

"Happy New Year, Susie-Q." Yeah... it was until you called.  
"What do you want?" I asked as I kicked off my heels.

"Why do you think I want something just because I'm calling?" I could just picture him smirking. "Um, let's see..." I said. "Someone who I haven't heard from in two years just so happens to call me and wants to talk?"

"Pretty much."

"Yeah, sure."

"So...Rico with you?" He asked after a silence.

"Bye, Paul." I hung up my phone and laid back on my bed. I couldn't go to sleep, becayse there was a group of drunk people in the room below me. So, I rolled over, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV.

"Suze Simon was also here in New York celebrating New Year's. But rumored boyfriend Orlando Bloom was no where in sight." I stared at the screen in disbelief as it flashed pictures of us.

Then my phone rang again. "Paul, leave me alone!!"

"Who's Paul?"

"No one, Jaz. Sorry, where are you?" She sighed and said, "Suze, the hospital."

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" I said as I sat up. She sighed again and said very slowly, "Jesse-"

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE'S JESSE? Oh my gosh! Is he ok?" I stared pacing the floor.

"Suze-"

"Where is he? Well, that's a stupid question...you just said that he was at the hospital. Is he dead? I just saw him...he can't be-"

"SUZE!" That brought me back. "No. It's Micsha." I sat back down on the bed. "She...well..." She didn't have to say it. I got back in my car and drove the the hospital.

I ran up to Jesse and hugged him tightly. "It'll be ok." I whispered in his ear. He just nodded and kissed my cheek.

They took her back to Carmel that week. She was so weak and her cancer was spreading. They told her family that they should make the most of it, because she only had about a year left. Her family lived in NY, but she wanted to go back to Carmel, so they all went too.

And I of course left my apartment in NY to go back to Carmel as well. Jaz did too.

"Home sweet home!" Jaz yelled as we walked into our brand-new apartment that overlooked the ocean. It was gorgeous. Jesse walked in behind us and dropped my bags at the door.

"Gosh, Susannah. What do you have in here? Dead bodies?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder. I just smiled and said, "You've found me out!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad you're back." I smiled and said, "I am too." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Gross. Could you two take your love fest somewhere else?" Jaz asked as she ate from a carton full of ice cream. The ice cream was running down her face.

"What happened to your diet?" I asked.

She smiled, "Have I ever kept up with one before?" No. The answer was no. Like she needed to. I mean, at nearly six feet tall, she was gorgeous. She had long, straight gold hair and hazel eyes. She looked like a model straight off the runway.

I, on the other hand, could smell food and gain like six pounds. I felt Jesse's phone vibrate against my side, since he was still close to me.

"Hello? Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." He hung up and said to me, "I got to go. I'll see you later?" I nodded, and he kissed me one more time before leaving.

"I hate it! You two are so CUTE together!" Jaz yelled as she fell back on to the couch. I smiled and said, "So were you and Bobby."

"That womanizer?" I laughed when she said that. "Puh-lease. I can do so much better than him." She said as she scooped another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "You going with me today?"

"Where?" I asked. She looked up from the melting ice cream and said, "The hospital. Micsha's still there. They've been doing tests and stuff. She's getting released tomorrow, and I thought that you know..we could go see her today...cheer her up."

"Yeah. Of course." I said, in a daze as I looked out our balcony door and to the ocean below us.

---

"So, you're Susannah?" One of the doctor's asked me with a really creepy smile. "De Silva said you were pretty...but pretty isn't the word."

"Max, watch it." Jesse said as he walked into the room. He gave him a glare, and slipped and arm around my waist, steering me out of the waiting room into the hallway.

"How is she?" I asked. He sighed and said, "It's spread. There's nothing we can do about it."

"Oh my gosh." I said quietly. He smiled sadly at me. "Querida, don't worry about it. We're suppossed to act like nothing's wrong and go on with life. When it happens...it happens. There's nothing we can do." He pushed one of my curls back behind my ear.

"I love you, Jesse."

He kissed my forhead, "I love you too, querida."

"Dr. de Silva? You're needed in room 212." Said one of the nurses.

"Yeah." He said as he walked out. Then he turned to me and said, "She's in room 210."

"Thanks." I said as I made my way down the hall. I knocked and I heard a faint, "Come in."

I walked in and saw Jaz sitting in the room with her. Micsha smiled, and I went over and hugged her. "How are you?"

"I've been better." She said, even though her voice was weak, it still sounded cheery.

We talked for what seemed like hours. Until I saw a faint shimmer through the crack in the door. "Um, I'll be back." I said as I walked out.

"Now's not a good time. Just leave her alone." And the ghost dematerialized. I walked over to Jesse who had been talking to it.

"Who was that?" I asked as I walked up to him. He turned around and motioned for me to follow him. We went into his office. After he closed the door he said, "Mischa's ex boyfriend."

"And he wanted-"

"-to see her." Jesse finished.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

He sighed as he sat on the edge of his desk. "That's a bad thing because she broke up with him. She found out he had cancer, and she was afraid to tell him, so she broke up with him instead. He took it kind of bad...and he shot himself in front of her mom."

"Sounds like Heather." I said as I drew little circles on my leg with my finger.

"Yeah. He found out somehow-"

"-ghost grapevine." I said to him. He smiled at me and said, "Whatever. He found out and now he's mad. I didn't know what he was actually here to do."

"Homicidal ghost. No telling what he's gonna do." I said as I continued to draw little circles on my leg. Jesse caught my hand as I was attempting to draw another and said, "And you would know."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I would know. You should know that I know, because you know that I know that I know."

"Querida, that made no sense."

I smiled and said, "That is where you're wrong, de Silva. It makes perfect sense. See, you said I would know. And I said yeah, I would know and that you should know that I should know because you were always there with me so-" He leaned down and kissed me. This was probably just to shut me up, but I didn't care.

And I really didn't care when Jesse pulled me up closer to him, kissing me harder, and making up for those lost years.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know that I was interrupting."

We broke apart to see none other than the Spawn of Satan himself standing in the door.

* * *

**Not much of a plot development, but oh well. It's Christmas.  
Love you guys!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	4. Glowing

**I haven't posted this chapter for some odd reason...anyway. here it is!!!**

* * *

And there I was. Staring at the guy that ruined my life.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were entertaining Mr. de Silva." He said with a smirk, though when he looked at Jesse, his gaze darkened.

"Paul, you obviously saw us go into JESSE's office. The door was shut." Gosh, this guy was an idiot. Or, he just liked ruining my life...

I'm gonna go with both.

"What do you want, Slater?" Jesse asked. He kept one arm around me, almost pushing me behind him as if he thought Paul was going to pull out an ax and start chopping away at us, which, now that I think about it, wouldn't surprise me one bit.

I mean, I know Paul is a physco, but an ax-chopping-heads-off physco?  
Yeah, you're right. It's very possible. And yes, I know I have a babbling problem so you can stop laughing at me now. Thought I didn't know, did you? Surprise! I may be a babbler, but I'm not stupid.

Ok, you're seriously going to die next time you make a smart remark about my babbling problems and/or stupidity impulses.

Anyway, back to the story.

"Just wanted to drop in and say hi to my favorite on again off again couple." Paul said as he leaned against the door.

"The only reason we broke up is because of you, Slater. Now leave." Jesse said, walking towards him. Paul looked up at Jesse and said, "What has Suze said to you? I'm guessing she's never told you about-"

Oh crap it.

Not that.

Not here.

And certainly not now.

"Get out, Paul." I said. He smiled and said, "Come on, Susie-Q."

"I SAID GET OUT, SATAN!" Jesse snorted when I said Satan. Being very religious, he used to get upset when I would call Paul that, but I guess he finally realizes that it's the truth.

It is.

I'm sorry, but it is.

"Come on, Suze-"

"Out!" Jesse said, pushing him out, and this time, locking the door. He turned to face me. I shrugged and said, "I have no idea why he's here. I haven't seen or spoken to him in two years."

He looked down at me, "Two years meaning?" I rolled my eyes, "The Christmas party. I told you. I haven't dated anyone else since then."

"Except Orlando Bloom." Jesse said rasing his eyebrows. I smiled and said, "Um...for an hour." He just stared at me and I said, "A day." Again, staring. "Ok, a week."

"Susannah."

"Fine, we were together a month! But for two of those four weeks he was in the Caribbeans so it didn't matter anyway!" I said, walking to the door.

"And you of course didn't go with him." Jesse said from behind me. I swallowed. Hard. Then I said, "Of course not." I said walking out into the hall.

"Susannah." He said, following me.

"I swear on my mother's grave!" I yelled.

"She didn't die did she?" Asked a voice from behind me. I turned around and almost screamed, "DAD?" Jesse smacked his foehead and groaned. I smiled at all the people that were staring at me.

"Querida, can we-"

"Yeah." We walked back into his office. "Dad, why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too, kiddo." He said with a smile. I smiled back and hugged him, "I am happy, Dad. But you moved on. So, how is it?"

He smiled as he pulled back, "Great."

Then I got a question. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" He asked.

"Um, you know." I said pointing up. "Heaven." He laughed and said, "Can't tell you that. Classified."  
Hmph. Figures.

"So, what's up?" I asked. He became serious and said, "They sent me down here."

"Who?"

He smiled and I said for him, "Classified?" He nodded. "Figures."

"Suze, you're in trouble."

"Isn't she always?" I turned around and glared at Jesse. He smiled and said, "Querida, you know you are." I turned back to my dad who said, "You are-"

"I know I am." I said, "Now, who has a grudge against me this time?"

"Susannah, I'm serious." Dad said. "I can't tell you everything, but things aren't as they seem."

Oh...my...gosh.  
Are you serious. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"Suze-"

"Dad. I'm fine. And with Zorro over here looking after me again, why are you worried?" I said. He smiled, and then an angry Jesse asked, "Did you just call me Zorro?"

"Maybe." He glared at me. "Dude, Antonio Banderas is hot. You should take that as a compliment." He obviously didn't.

"And by the way, I'm glad things worked out for you two." Dad said. Then he quickly added to Jesse, "But if you break her heart, you'll have to deal with me in the afterlife."

Jesse stared at him for a minute, and then said, "I won't."

Dad smiled, "Good." He looked back down at me. "Be careful, sweetheart." I smiled at him and said, "Am I ever anything but?" I hear Jesse groan from behind me. Dad hugged me, and said, "I love you."

"Love you too." And he was gone...  
Again.

I looked at Jesse, who looked a little freaked out by my dad's remark. I laughed and walked out. "What time you get off?"

He came up behind me and kissed my neck, "Now." I turned around and smiled at him, "Good."

---

After my date with Jesse, I came home and plopped on my bed. I was bored. It was only 9.

So, I went to my closet and pulled out a box marked, "DO NOT OPEN" I sat on the floor and pulled off the top. On the top was a picture of CeeCee and me during our road trip after graduation. We had it planned since I moved to Carmel. I smiled when I lifted it up. It was us posing in front of the Hollywood sign.

_ We were 17 and on our own  
When we hit the gas for the great unknown_

Under that was the tarot card Gina had given to me. The ninth key.

_Secrets spilled into that dark  
And everyone was a piece of my heart_

I lifted up the card to see the picture of Jesse and me at the Winter Formal four years ago. I smiled when I saw it. I looked so happy. We both did. Almost glowing.

_It's a lullaby  
It's a beautiful life  
And it sings me to sleep most every night_

Under that was the orchid he had given me. It was all dried out now.  
_  
So I hold it close  
And I hide it away  
That's how I keep it from going astray_

As I was still looking at the picture of us, I laid the orchid back down and picked up a crumpled up napkin. I laughed when I read it. It was a note Jaz had written me at the Pirates of the Caribbean premiere.

**_I knew you two were dating. _**She had written. It was still stained with spagetti sauce. I remember the look on Johnny Depp's face when this landed in his spagetti.

Under that was a magazine that had in big bold letters on the front:** LOVE IN 'BLOOM'? **__

Love doesn't need a rhyme or a reason to be

There was a bunch of letters and designs and stuff. Pretty much it was just a lot of stuff at one time I was trying to forget.

Then there was my year book from my senior year. I flipped to my class, but something caught my eye.  
Mishca Burkely.  
Junior class president.  
Winter Formal Princess two years in a row.  
Head Cheerleader.

She was gorgeous four years ago too. Then I noticed in all the pictures of her doing the food drive and stuff, there was a little glow about her. Not the same glow me and Jesse had...you know, the I'm-in-love glow. She was seriously glowing.

"That's weird." Jesse said when I showed him the next day. "Maybe the picture just messed up."

"In every single picture of her?" I asked. He sighed and said, "I wonder what it is." I shook my head, "It's just really strange."

"What is?" Mishca asked, as she sat down at our table at the Coffee Clutch. She got out of the hospital today.

"Nothing." Jesse and I both said at the same time. She looked at us weird and said, "Whatever."

"Ok, so...who's this Paul guy?" Jaz asked. Cee looked over at me and smiled. She knew all about Paul and the whole kiss-because-I-felt-(for want of a better word) unwanted.

"Just a guy who is completely obsessed with Susannah." Jesse said, sipping his coffee. Jaz looked over at me and said, "Is he hot?"

Jesse shot me a glare, and I said (untruthfully), "No. I mean, I guess he is if you like that type." Jaz looked at Jesse and said to me, "Well, I guess when you've dated two gods, no one would compare."

"Who was the other one?" Jesse asked. He, indirectly, just called himself hot. He looked over at me and asked, since I had started to laugh, "What?"

"Nothing." I said. "Nothing at all." He glared at me. Jaz smiled and said, "You two are so cute together." Jesse rolled his eyes and took another sip. But I happened to notice that he was blushing.

We went to the beach next. When everyone else was gone, I took the yearbook out of Jesse's car and looked at the pictures again.

Glow.

Glow.

Glow.

In every single picture.

**_"Things aren't what they seem."_** My dad had said to me the day before.  
"Yeah." I said to myself. "And maybe people aren't either."

* * *

**I'm really starting to like this!!!  
And the little bits of that song I had put in there was 'Autumn & Me' from Saving Jane.  
Coincidence? I just like that song. It has nothing to do with Autumn.  
****I love you guys!!!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	5. Don't You Cry For Me

**Hey guys! I already have this story written, so everytime I get a few reviews, I'll post the new chapter!! I love you guys so much!! MWAH!**

* * *

_**"Oh, Susannah...don't you cry for me..."**_

I groaned and rolled over.

_**"...'cause I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee."**_

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I waited for it to continue, but it didn't. I rolled back over and closed my eyes again.

_**"Oh, Susannah..."**_

Ok. This was getting a little creepy. And I'm a mediator, I know creepy. I got up and walked out of my bedroom. It was seriously pitch black in the hallway. I continued walking, and when I didn't see anything I started backing up...

...that's when I ran into someone...

"AHHHHHH!!!" I screamed and I fell back. That person screamed to, and right on cue, we both punched each other. That person hit me so hard, I thought I was going to pass out.

"Suze?"

"Jaz?"

She sat up and held her head. "What are you doing?" She asked me. "What are _you_ doing?" I asked back. She helped me up and said, "I heard someone singing."

So it wasn't a ghost. Jaz wouldn't have been able to hear it if it was.

**_"...don't you cry for me..."_**

Jaz's eyes got wide and she grabbed my arm. "Call Jesse." She said flipping on a light. I sighed and said, "Jaz, it's two in the morning."

**_"...'cause I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee."_** And that's when the lights Jaz had just turned on, blew out. We both screamed and I grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Jesse's tired voice came from the other end.

"Jesse-" I said, but was cut off when Jaz screamed from behind me. "Querida, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked very concerned.

"Um..." I said, motioning for Jaz to go inside our walk-in closet that was like the size of my bedroom. We shut the door and locked it. "Well, someone's singing."

"Singing?" Jesse repeated, almost amused. "Susannah."

"No, Jesse. It's not a _ghost_! I think it's a real person..." I said, Jaz pushed all of these shoe boxes against the door. Jesse caught on to my meaning and said, "I'll be right there, querida. And don't..you know...do anything stupid."

"I never do."

I could have sworn I heard Jesse laugh when he hung up.

I could hear Jesse when he walked into our apartment. "Querida? Susann-AHH!" Jaz and I both screamed and held on to each other.

"I have to go out." Jaz kind of gave me a push and had a look on her face that read nice-knowing-you. I walked out into our apartment that looked unusually dark.

"Jesse?" I asked as I turned the corner. "Hector?"

"Oh, Susannah...don't you cry for me...cause I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee." I heard a voice sing from behind me. I grabbed an umbrella, but it didn't matter. That person grabbed me...and I screamed bloody murder.

Then, instead of killing me...or chopping my head off with an ax, they started laughing. I turned around and yelled, "That was not funny!"

Jesse's face was red and he said between laughs, "Yes, it was!"

"No, it wasn't." I pouted. He smiled and said, "I'm sorry, querida." He ruffled my hair and slipped his arm around my waist and asked, "Now, where's Jas-" She jumped out of the closet, yelled out some sort of battle cry and hit Jesse on the head with a shoe.  
And Jesse was then knocked unconsious.

"Jaz!" I screamed as I kneeled beside Jesse. She dropped the shoe and said, "JESSE? OH my...opps."

Yeah, opps is right.

You kill my boyfriend.

Susie kills you.

"Jesse? Jesse come on." I said a few minutes later. His head was in my lap and I had an ice pack on his forhead. "Come on, Hector."

He slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Jaz and said, "I cannot believe you hit me with a shoe." She smiled and said, "Sorry, Jesse."

"At least it wasn't a hammer." I said, thoughtfully. That memory came back to Jesse and he glared at me, "Ha, ha..ow." He put the ice pack back on his head.

_**"Oh, Susannah..."**_

"Jesse, that isn't funny." I said looking back at him. He looked all innocent and said, "Querida, that wasn't me." I smiled and said, "Sure, de Silva."

"Susannah, I'm serious."

**_"...don't you cry for me..."_**

Jesse now believed us. "Who-" But Jaz started screaming again.

"SUZE! It's an ax murderer! Or Micheal Myers...or Jason or...I AM TO YOUNG TO DIE!!" She yelled as she grabbed on to Jesse like he was a shield or something.

"Jaz...JASMINE! WATCH MY HEAD!" Jesse yelled, trying to shake her off.

**_"...'cause I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee..."_**

Now Jesse had two frantically screaming girls on him. He sighed and said, "Girls, stay here."

"Jesse-"

"Susannah, I'll go see what-"

"-or who." Jaz added. Jesse glared at her and then said, "Or _who_, that is." He walked off and muttered, "It's probably just a freakin' ghost."

"You know it's not." I said. He smiled at me and walked down the stairs. So, I of course followed him...and Jaz followed me.

"Susannah, I told you two to-" But he broke off because the signing started up again.

**"Oh, Susannah..."**

"Gosh, it keeps repeating the same thing. It's like a broken record or something." I said, gripping Jesse's arm. He smiled and said, "For once, Susannah, you may be right."

I smiled at him, but then relaized what he had just said, "Hey!"

He just walked over behind our washing machine and grabbed something. Jaz and me both leaned over the stairs to see.

And there it was. Well, it was a CD player, but you know.

Ha. Point for Suze!!

"Who would do this?" I asked, sitting down in our living room later that night, erm, morning. Jesse shrugged and said, "Whoever it was wanted to scare you two. Adam maybe?"

I shook my head, "He and Cee...um, there out. Or were out and now-"

Jesse looked grossed out and said, "I get it, querida."

"One of your brothers?" He asked.

"No, there in San Fransico." I said. Then I looked up at Jesse. He nodded and said as if he had read my mind, "But how would he have gotten in?"

"Jess, it's Paul. Don't under estimate him."

"Yeah..." Jesse looked up at Jaz who had just walked into the room with another tub of ice cream. "What?" She asked, ice cream dripping out of her mouth.

Jesse stared at her for a minute, then looked back at me, "I got to go to work, querida." Wow, it was already 6. Our freakfest lasted four hours... He walked over to me and kissed me, "I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course, cowboy." I said, kissing him again.

Jaz sighed when he left and said, "Well, that was fun."

---

"Cee, it's not funny." I said. She just smiled and said, "I know it's not." Gina smiled at me and said, "You look gorgeous."

I turned around and stared at her, "Yeah, G. You're just saying that because I'm your maid of honor!" Let me explain...

Jake...

Gina...

Wedding bells.

"Ugh, Suze. I would tell you if I thought you looked bad! I mean, it's my wedding! I don't want it to-" She broke off and looked at Jaz who was trying to zip the back of her dress up.

It looked like she was doing the tango with herself.

Gina sighed and looked back at me, "You look beautiful." After she had paid for the dress, we walked out to the movie theater.

"So, when do I get to meet this Jesse guy whom I have NEVER met!" Gina asked. I smiled and said, "He's meeting us for the movie."

"He's hot." Jaz said to her. She smiled when she saw me glare at her, "What? Suze, he is and you know it."

"Well, duh. He's my boyfriend. I can say that." I said as we got in the long line to see the movie. Gina's eyes went past me and she said, "Who's that hot Spanish guy over there?"

I smiled and said, "Uh, Gina..."

She almost screamed, "How the hell did you get so lucky?"

"Hey, querida." He said, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "Uh, G. This is Jesse, Jesse this is Gina."

For someone who had technically already met her, Jesse did a pretty good job of not showing it.

As we were walking in to our theater, I heard a sound that I don't think I'll ever forget. And a feeling I don't think I'll ever forget...

The sound was a gun shot.

And the feeling was the feeling of a bullet piercing through my skin.

"SUSANNAH!" Was the last thing I heard before I went into a pit of darkness.

* * *

**So???**

**XOXOXOX  
-SASTMJ**


	6. Seeing Double

Yes, Mel. The WHOLE story is written. I'm not posting it because I like to watch you suffer! So, I decided to be nice today...I mean, it's still the Christmas holiday...So, Mel, my dear, this chapter is just for you!

* * *

**DR DE DEXY'S POV (yay! I can use that in two stories now!!)**

**"Susannah!" Her limp body fell to the ground. People were screaming as they tried to get out. I took off my jacket and put it around her. "Cee, call an ambulance!" I told her. She nodded and dialed, "Yes, my friend was shot. I'll check." She looked down at me and said, "Jesse, he she breathing?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, but barely."**

**"Yes, Jesse de Silva." She handed me the phone and said, "He wants to talk to you." I took it form her and said, "Send one now."**

**"Yeah, I am Jesse." I heard Max yell something to someone and then to me he said, "They're on thier way. Is it Suze?"**

**"Yeah." I said. I felt light headed and dizzy. Like I couldn't breath.**

**--**

**Max jumped out of the back of the ambulance. "Gosh." He said when he saw her. The put her on the stretcher and rolled it to the ambulance. "Come on, Jesse. Get in the back."**

**"Jesse!" Cee ran up to me. She was almost crying. I hugged her and said, "Follow behind us, ok?" She nodded and pulled back. I gave her what I hoped to be was a reassuring smile.**

**And then, I got into the ambulance and had the longest drive of my life.**

--

I'm dead.

I am so dead.

Or am I?

"Susannah?" Open your eyes, Suze. "Querida, you're going to have to open your eyes, or something." Or something? What the heck was that suppossed to mean? Or something... "Susannah, please."

I opened my eyes to see Jesse staring down at me. He sighed out of relief and said, "Thank God. Susannah, please try your best to stay awake, ok?" I tried to nod but couldn't.

"Jesse-"

"Shhh. I'm here, querida." He said, stroking my cheek gently. "I'm here."

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" I asked, shocked by how weak my voice was. I could have sworn I saw a tear roll down his cheek as he put an oxygen mask on me and said, "Don't think like that, querida. You can't leave me."

"Jesse." I started crying. He almost did too, "Susannah, please. Please don't." He gently kissed my forhead. "Please."

"I'll try." But the next thing I knew, I was out again.

_You can't do this to Jesse. You can't lose him again. _A voice in the back of my mind kept saying.

I can't control it. I said back to it.

I can't.

I could feel myself being pulled in different directions. It was the worst feeling in the world. Horrible pains...but then, all at once, I was at peace.

Nothing hurt.

And I was in the light. Actually in it. And I had never felt more peacful.

Is this Heaven?

"It's not your time, Susannah." Came a voice. One I didn't recognize, and then, as quickly as I had come, I was pulled back into my body.

Pain was back.

"We're losing her!!" Someone yelled.

I could hear people yelling and running back and forth.

I felt something cold on my arm. Not blood, almost like a tear. And it broke my heart when I realized whose it was.

I can't do this to him.

Not again.

Not ever.

Come on, Simon! Fight! You're The Mediator! You're hard to kill. You can't let it end like this!!

"Dr. de Silva, we've got a heart beat." I could hear the heart monitor start beating again. "It's steady."

And then everything went dark.

--

**I walked into the waiting room. Everyone looked up at me. Her parents and brothers were in there. Cee, Adam, Gina, Jaz, Bobby, Mischa, Father Dominic and...**

**What the hell is Paul Slater doing in here?**

**Whatever.**

**"Jesse, how is she?" Her mother asked. I sighed and sat down on the edge of the table that was in front of them.**

**"I'll be honest, I didn't think she was going to make it. The bullet..." I trailed off, knowing that the tears would be back. "She's a fighter. I mean, it is Susannah, so it really doesn't surprise me one bit. She's doing very well, and if she continues to be like this, the we will move her to a regular room tonight."**

**Her mom started crying and hugged me.**

**Cee followed me out. "Jesse!" She called out, I turned around to face her. "I think Paul did it."**

**"What?"**

**"I think Paul shot her." She said, almost crying. I put my arm around her and asked, "Why do you think that?"**

**"I heard...him."**

**I motioned for her to follow me.**

**"What did you hear?" She sniffled and said, "Me and Adam went to the Coffee Clutch and...Paul was on the phone. He said that he knew it was going to happen tonight and that she would die. He knew she would. And then he said to the person on the phone that she's tough and she can't be stopped and that he had to stop her."**

**I sank down into my chair as she said that, thinking to myself that I would kill Slater if he did that to Susannah.**

**"Jesse, Suze told me about-" She looked up at me, hesitantly. I nodded and she continued, "About you and Paul...and I think he's held a grudge."**

**"On Susannah? Yeah."**

**"No." I looked back at her. "On you. He's mad because you got Suze. He's mad because even though you were dead, Suze still chose you. You ruined his life, he wants to ruin yours. That's why he kissed her. You'd be without Suze and he thought he could have her, but she left. And that's why he tried to kill her, so you'd have to life your life without her."**

**"She could have came back as a ghost." I pointed out, happy that I had found a little flaw in Satan's plan. **

**"He could have exorcised her like he did you." She said. I looked at her for a minute before saying, "How much do you know?"**

**She smiled and said, "More than I should."**

**I laughed and said, "Thanks. I'll remember that." She got up to leave, but turned around and said, "Jesse, you and Suze...just be careful." I was about to say 'We always are.' But I stopped myself and said, "We will be." She hugged me one last time before walking out.**

**I walked out of my office, and was stopped by someone.**

**"Jesse!" I turned around to see Father Dominic. "Who is this Mischa?"**

**"One of my patients." I said, leaning up against the wall. "Why?" He sighed and said, "Her last name isn't...Burkley, is it?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Oh dear." His face fell. "Father, what is it?" He just shook his head and said, "Jesse, is there no way I can go and see Susannah?"**

**"Only her parents were allowed in tonight...but, since I am her doctor...yeah, you can go see her." He walked past me, but I said, "Please don't tell me she's in trouble again."**

**He smiled and said, "Well, if I can stop it..." He looked up at me, "But if it's to late-"**

**I smiled and reassured him, "I'll look after her. I always do." He patted my arm as he walked by.**

**"Jesse?" Came another voice from behind me. I turned to see Mischa. She ran up and hugged me, "How's Suze?"**

**"She's better." Then I realized something. "You should know. You were in there when I told you."**

**"Jesse, I've been home all day. I started my theropy today, remember. I just now found out."**

**"But you were-" I trailed off. She was in there. SHE WAS IN THAT ROOM! "Jesse, are you ok?"**

**"Yeah." I said. "I'm fine."**

**And as I was talking to Mischa, I looked down the hall and saw Mischa staring at me.**

**Mischa beside me.**

**Mischa down the hall.**

**Jesse has a migrane.**

**One day? Can I have one day were I don't think I am going completely insane?**

**What did we get ourselves into NOW?**

* * *

Review and you shall recieve!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ 


	7. Kissing a Demon

Someone's been a good doggie! Here's your update!

* * *

**DR DE SEXY's POV**

**One Mischa plus Another Mischa equals One messed up and confused Jesse.**

**"Jesse, what's wrong?" Mischa asked. She looked up at me with concern. "Are you okay?" She was looking in the direction of the other Mischa. She couldn't see that Mischa so that Mischa had to be a ghost.**

**"You can't see yourself?" I asked her. She almost laughed and said, "Jesse, I think Suze is rubbing off on you."**

**"Yeah, I know she is-" Isn't it obvious? "-but...you can't see yourself!" And with that, I ran down the hallway to Susannah's room.**

**One of the nurses cut me off,"Um, Dr. de Silva? You're not suppossed to go in there until-" **

**"One, that is my girlfriend in there, and two I'm her doctor. So thank you, I am going in there." I walked in and shut the door. Both Susannah and Father Dominic looked up at me.**

**"Jesse, what's wrong?" Susannah asked, weakly. I smiled and kissed her forhead, then I said, "Yeah, something's really wrong." I looked at Father Dominic and said, "She can't see herself."**

**"Jesse, I assure you, Susannah can see perfectly." He laughed. I shook my head, "No, Mishca!" Susannah gasped, "Mishca's blind?"**

**"NO!" I practically screamed. "Mishca is two and the real Mischa can't see the other Mishca so she has to be a ghost."**

**Silence.**

**Then Susannah started laughing. "Slow down, cowboy. You starting to sound like me." I sighed and said, "Ok, there are two Mishcas. The real one and the one that the real one can't see but I could. So, that one has to be a ghost."**

**More silence.**

**But Susannah understood me, since I was speaking ber native langauge of babble. "Ew." Father Dominic looked at me, to Susannah, and back.**

**"I'm still slightly confused." He said. I groaned and pulled him out in the hallway. I pointed to the real one who was talking to Paul Slater and I pointed to the one that no one could except us.**

**"Oh." He said.**

**Wait.**

**Paul Slater?**

**I walked back into Susannah's room, "Susannah, I thought you and Paul broke up!" She smiled at me, "We never went out."**

**"Whatever, he's out there."**

**"WHAT! WHY?" She yelled. I sighed and said, "If I knew that, would I have asked you?" She glared at me and said, "Sorry, Dr. de GrumpyPants. Now, wheel me out there."**

**"Querida-"**

**"DO IT!" I sighed and walked over to her and wheeled...the bed...out into the hallway.**

**"Dr. de Silva, what on earth are you doing with her?" That same nurse whose name escapes me asked. "Put her back in-"**

**I stopped them and pointed to Susannah, "Girlfriend." I pointed to me, "Doctor and your boss." He smiled at me and walked off. Susannah was laughing.**

**"Jesse, wha-" Mischa said when she saw me wheeling out Susannah, her bed, and a few machines that she was hooked on.**

**"Why are you here?" Susannah asked. Paul looked slightly taken back and said, "Because I was worried about you."**

**"Oh, ok. You take me back, Jesse." I gaped at her and said, "That's it?" She nodded and I groaned as I rolled her back in there.**

**"I thought you were going to like punch him or something." I said once we got back to her room. She smiled and said, "Um, Jess. Bullet hole."**

**"Point taken." I said as I leaned down and kissed her. We kissed for about five minutes before I heard someone clear their voice loudly from behind us.**

**I broke apart from her and smiled at Father Dominic. He shook his head and walked over to us. Susannah quickly let go of me.**

**"So." She said. She glanced at me. This wasn't the first time he had walked in on us. When I moved to the rectory we got caught alot by him between Susannah's classes.**

**And one time...it involved us in a..erm...compromising position.**

**Gosh, not like that. This is me we are talking about.**

**You know, just us on the floor. Her on top of me...which, now that I think about it, would have really looked weird if anyone else had seen us.**

**Ok, what we were talking about?**

**"I think I know what the other Mischa is." Father Dominic said. "What?" I asked as I sat down beside Susannah.**

**He sighed and said, "A demon." Susannah started laughing. When she noticed we weren't, she looked at us like we were crazy and said, "Wait, are you serious?"**

**He nodded and said, "Very serious, Susannah."**

**"Demons don't exist." She said.**

**"How do you know?" He asked. She smiled and said, "Because they don't." I looked at her and said, "People say the same thing about ghosts."**

**That stumped her.**

**"In my research, I've found that demons can shape shift." Susannah groaned and said, "Father Dom, I'm sorry, but this is getting a little too Sci-Fi channel for me."**

**"Well, I think it's a possibility that we must consider."**

**Susannah opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off saying, "We will." Susannah looked at me and said, "We will?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Oh, gosh. Oh Gosh! Jesse! Shape shifting?" She stopped when she said shifting. Then, I think it hit her. She was a shifter. She could go between the realsm of the living and dead. People would never believe that if they heard it.**

**But we knew they existed.**

**"Fine." She said. "Mischa's a demon."**

**"Well, not Miss Burkley, really. The demon's just taken on her form." Susannah stared at Father Dominic blankly. I couldn't help but laugh. Father Dominic shot me a 'not helping' look.**

**"So, what are we going to do?" I asked Father Dominic. He shook his head and said, "I'll do some research and I will tell you two as soon as I can." He quietly walked out, then he turned back around and said, "Be careful, children."**

**"We always are." Susanah said cheerfully. Father Dominic shook his head as he closed the door behind him, but I could see that he was smiling.**

**---**

**Two weeks went by. Susannah was better, and we were at the library almost every night. Studying on how to get rid of it.**

**"Maybe we could just pierce it's heart with a stake." She said from the top of the ladder where she was trying to get a book from the top shelf.**

**"Querida, that's vampires." She shuddered and said, "Ugh, don't remind me." I smiled when she hopped down, "What?"**

**I kept smiling, "You're just so cute." She blushed and said, "I know." Then she slammed a book on the desk.**

**"What's this?" I asked.**

**She shrugged and said, "No idea, but it looked important." I sighed and stared at her. She looked all innocent, "What?"**

**I rolled my eyes and looked down at the book. _Libro de demonios y de otras criaturas del infierno. _Was what is read.**

**"I have no idea what it says. It's like in German or something." She said as she climbed back on the ladder.**

**I picked it up and read the cover, " Book of Demons and Other Creatures from Hell." She looked up and me shocked and asked, "You speak German?"**

**"Querida, it's in Spanish."**

**She rolled her eyes and said, "Figures." She came and sat down on the table in front of me, and swung her legs around so that they were on either side of mine. "What now, Cadaver Breath? We know nothing."**

**I sighed as I rested my hand on her knee, "Back to square one."  
She smiled and said, "I am very familiar with that square." I laughed and kissed her.**

**My phone started vibrating, "Hello?"**

**"Hey, Jesse. It's me Mischa. You were acting really weird, is everything ok?"**

**"Yeah, everything's fine."**

**"Um, I have a problem...I need your help."**

**"Ok, I'll-"**

**"And don't bring Suze."**

**And why not? **

**"I won't." I said.**

**Why did I? Well, because this might be demon Mischa and I didn't want Susannah to get hurt.**

**"I have to get down to the hospital, ok?" I asked her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me, "Yeah, I have togo help G pick out a location for the wedding." I leaned down and kissed her and walked out.**

**---**

**Where is she?**

**"Jesse?" I turned around and saw Susannah walk around the corner. "Querida, what are you doing here?"**

**She smiled, "Well, Gina let me go early and I decided to follow you. What are you doing?"**

**"Nothing." She got closer to me and started twirling one of my curls around her finger. "Susannah-" But I couldn't say anything, because she covered my mouth with hers.**

**Something didn't feel right.  
She backed me up against the wall and kissed me hard. Maybe a little too hard. Way too hard. I tried to say something, but it's kind of hard to talk when someone's tongue is in your mouth.**

**"Jesse?" I pushed Susannah back and looked to see...  
Susannah.**

**I looked down and saw that I had been kissing Mischa.**

**"Susannah!" I tried to run after her, but she left. I turned back to Mishca, but she was gone.**

**Like she had vanished into thin air.**

**I had just made out with a demon and lost my girlfriend (again) all in less than a minute. Wow, that has to be a new world record.**

* * *

Review! And I shall give you more!!  
Be good doggies:)  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	8. Draining Out a Life

Aw, guys. You know how good it makes me feel to be compared to Miss Genius herself, Meg Cabot? Thanks! You've been good little doggies, so I will post my next udpate! Hmm...I kind of like writing in Jesse's POV...

* * *

**DR DE SEXY's POV**

**"Susannah!" I ran after her. She was now right by her car. She turned to face me, a mixture of tears and makeup was streaming down her cheeks. "Susannah-"**

**"Jesse, just please, don't." She sniffed. "You get mad at me for kissing Paul and look what you do! You go off and makeout with one of your patients that is a freakin' demon from_ Hell_! Or is...was... I don't know. But that's not the point. And excuse me, Hector, if I don't find this funny."**

**I couldn't help it. I looked back up at her and said, "Querida-"**

**"Don't you 'querida' me, de Silva. You probably call_ her_ that." She said, opening the door. I closed it and said, "You're the only person I ever called that."**

**She glared up at me and said, "Sure, Zorro. Now let go of the door."**

**"No." **

**"Open."**

**"No."**

**"Open."**

**"Make me." I said. She narrowed her eyes and said, "You really want me to?" I got at what she was about to do, and backed away from the door. "Susannah, I thought she was you."**

**She stopped and looked up at me, "Thanks, Jesse. Now I look like a demon." **

**"No, it was the demon, she shape shifted and I thought it was you." That made her stop for a minute and she looked up at me. Ok, how to make her go all mushy? "Querida-" I started in that silky voice that always works on her. "-you know I would never ever do that to you."**

**She chewed on her bottom lip and leaned closer to her. I twirled one of her brown highlighted curls around my finger. "Because you know I love you more than anything in the world." She leaned closer to me so that are lips were almost touching.**

**"I don't want to lose you again."**

**She smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and...**

**"OW! SUSANNAH WHAT THE HELL?" I opened my eyes and she was smirking at me. I put my hand to where she had slapped me.**

**She smiled and said, "Never try to use that on me again, Romeo." **

**"Did it work?" **

**She kissed me and said, "Yes."**

**See? Told you.**

**--**

"Ok, demon...demon from hell...devil...Satan-" Aw. Paul's on the internet. "...la la la...Here!" Jesse came back over to the chair I was sitting on. He sat on the arm of the chair so he could see my lap top. I felt Jesse shift beside me as he leaned down and looked closer. "Demons have the ability to shape shift into the forms of people, animals, and inanimate objects." I scrolled down and read, "Demons or demons are the fallen evil angels of the fourth world, that of action, the lowest regions of which constitute the seven infernal halls wherein the demons torture the poor mortals whom they betrayed into sin in this life. The prince of the demons is Samael ,the angel of poison or death, he has a wife called the Harlot; but both are treated as one person, and are called "the Beast"."

I looked up at Jesse whose face was blank. Then, a little light bulb went off in my head. "Samael and Harlot had kids." I said as I recalled all the information about demons that I had read earlier. I remembered a theory about them having twins.

Jesse nodded and said, "They had twins. Mishca and Marlion. Marilon-"

"-was her evil twin." I finished for him. "She was a demon while Mischa was an-" I looked up at Jesse and we both said at them same time, "Angel."

Jesse sat back down and I said, "Marlion can't gain all of her power because of Mishca being an angel...so, she wants Mischa dead."

"Querida, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, if she is an angel, then she can't die."

"Unless she's an angel and her parents combined their powers to put their children into human bodies." Jesse smiled at me after I said that and said, "Nice work, Nancy Drew." I smiled at him and said, "Shall we go to Father Dom?"

He opened the door and said in a pretty good imatation of my ex-would-be boyfriend (perfect British accent), "We shall, my dear."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

-----

"Evil twins?" Father Dom repeated. I nodded and he said, "You know, that does make a little sense. Did you read how to destroy them?"

"Demons?" He nodded. "Well, I clicked on some stuff and it said a Christian exorsism. And I read something else where it said that the demons are powerless and they fear God." He just waited for me to continue, obvisouly very pleased with me. "So, I was thinking, if they fear God and our powerless in His presence, all we would have to do is get her..it, whatever it is, into a church and perform a Christian exorcism."

Father Dom smiled at me and said, "I am very proud of you, Susannah."

I smiled, glad to get his approval since it happens so rarely. "Why did Orlando call you?"

I turned around and looked at Jesse who was holding my cell phone. "Why are you snooping."

He looked up at me, not looking very sorry, and said, "Sorry."

I turned back to Father Dom. "So, would if affect the real Mishca if we brought her instead of the demon one?"

He took off his glasses and looked up at me, his piercing blue-gray gaze was more blue then ever before. "Well, she is an angel, so I don't think it would."

Think.

Ah, there's the word everyone hates. Think.

Yeah, like when your mom says, 'I don't think it's going to rain.' And you straighten your hair, and then it does rain...and now your in frizz-city.

Yeah.

I sighed and said, "When and where and I'll get her here."

Father D looked at me with an unreadable expression and said, "Saturday night. A week from tonight. Here in the bascilla at 7. It should be getting dark, so we won't look entirely suspicious."

Entirely.

But we will still.

Jesse and me walked back outside when his phone rang. "Hello? Hey Max, I- oh crap. I'll be right there."

"What is it?" I asked. He sighed and said, "Mischa."

-----

7:00

7:30

8:00

8:30

9:00

"Mr and Mrs Burkely?" Jesse motioned for them to follow him. The look that was on his face, well, I haven't seen it since the day I almost died up in the Shadowland.

I knew something was wrong. If hearing Mrs. Burkely scream wasn't a big enough clue.

Jesse pulled me out into the hall and said, "Querida, her cancer spread and...she's not guaranteed to live throught the week."

It was Saturday. If she didn't live through the week, she'd be dead before Marilon's exorcism. When I pointed that out to Jesse, he said, "But Susannah, it's her cancer."

"No it's not. That's not what's killing her." I pointed to the end of the hall.

And there was Marlion, or, demon Mischa.

"Jesse, don't you see? Marilon's draining the life out of her."

* * *

**So? Will you all be good little doggies? I know Mel will be, so how about the rest of you?  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	9. On the Full Moon

**I love my reviewers! Jesse plushies to all! If I had them...which I don't...so it doesn't matter...still love ya'll!**

* * *

"Christian exorcism? Now, Susie. Don't tell me this is for school." Paul said with a smirk as he sat down on the desk in front of me. "What's Miss Mediator up to now?" 

"None of your business." I said, pulling the paper out of his hands. He just smiled and said, "You're a bad liar. And I now that you wouldn't be at the library on a Saturday night."

He got me there.

I never read.

"Fine, if you and your big nose must know, I'm exorcising a demon." He smirked and said, "Are you serious?"

When I didn't answer he said, "Wow." And he sat down, "Ok, well if you are going to perform one, you need to know how to do it."

I smiled at him, "And you would know how to do it?" I asked. I of course belived he did. I mean, being the Son of Satan, all he had to do was say, 'Demons, be gone!' and I 'm sure that they would listen to their master.

He smiled back and said, "No, but I know someone who does."

"Exorcising a demon?" Dr. Slaksi yelled. "You kids are insane!"

"Probably." Paul said, "But do you know how to do it?"

He sighed and said, "Yes, but it isn't safe, and I don't suggest it!" I smiled and said, "You said the same thing about time traveling and I didn't listen."

He nodded and said, "True." He looked at Paul and said, "Hand me that book on the shelf over there." Paul did as he was told and handed it to him.

"This book will tell you all you need to know. Be careful."

"We will." Paul assured him. Dr. Slaksi glared at him, "I wasn't talking to you." Paul gaped at him, and his grandfather laughed. "I was only kidding." He laughed again. "Or was I?"

I had to laugh. This guy was obviously high on pain medication.

"Mr. Slaski? Time to take your meds." Said the nurse as he walked in. I immediatly recognized him as the nurse whom Jesse hates with every fiber of his being. The one that tells Jesse what to do even though Jesse is his boss. The one that Jesse has to restrain himself from killing on a daily basis.

"Hey, Suze." He said when he saw me.

"Hi, Eric."

"Dr. de Silva has been looking for you all day." I laughed when he said that. Jesse told him to call him that. Why? Because it was funny.

And because Jesse loves bossing him around. Almost as much as he loves me, and that's alot.

"Thanks. I was just leaving." I said as I got up. Eric tried to look at the book, but I shoved it between Paul and me so he couldn't see it.

"Well, that was fun." Paul said when we made it into the hallway. "It's not funny, Suze."

"Yes, it is."

"Susannah, where have you-" Jesse stopped and looked at Paul. "Why are you here with _that_?" Paul narrowed his eyes at Jesse.

Oh, gosh. Not again.

"De Silva."

"Slater." Jesse said, returning Paul's icy glare.

Anyone have a hot tub?

"Paul's helping me." I said, before all hell broke loose.(excuse the pun) Jesse started laughing and said, "No, really. Why is he here?"

"He's helping me." Jesse's laughter dried up and he dragged me to the end of the hallway.

"Susannah!"

"Jesse, Paul knows way more about this then we do. He can really help us. He promised me that he wouldn't try anything."

Jesse looked at me like I had started speaking Spanish to him, "And you believe him?"

"Yes." Because I did. "And if you really love me, you won't try and kill him again and you will go through with this?"

"I can't make that promise."

"Jesse!"

"Querida!"

"Hector!"

"Susannah!"

"Jess, please." I said. We were btoh stubborn, but I had a little trick up my sleeve. "Please?" I begged, making my puppy eyes sadder and sticking my bottom lip out.

"Susannah..." He groaned. He can't resist the face. "Fine. But I want you to know that I am not happy about this."

"Thank you!" I leaned up and kissed him. "I love you, Jesse."

"Sure you do." He said as we made our way back to Paul.

This was going to be a long week.

----

""You are the mediator. You exorcise the demon and defeat Satan." Aw, poor Paul has to defeat himself.

"This sounds stupid. And scary." I said. Paul smiled and said, "Why does it sound scary?"

"Because! I don't want the devil popping out and poking me with a pitchfork and catching me on fire!" Jesse laughed as I said that, "Querida, he doesn't have a pitchfork."

I looked at Jesse, "How do you know he doesn't?"

"How do you know he does?"

"Guys." Paul said."Suze, chances are he doesn't have a pitchfork...but he probably does have flames."

You would know.

"Thanks Paul, now he can eat me after he roasts me!" I said, uncomfortably.

"And it's a demon, not Satan." He pointed out. Aw, it's not going to be your dad. Sorry, Paul. No family reunion this time. Jesse rolled his eyes and said to Paul, "Does it say how to do it?"

"The exorcism?" Paul asked.

No, Paul. How to do the tango.

"Well..." He said, flipping through the book. "Never do exorcisms alone. Always have a spirtual team with you." He looked up at us and said, "Check." He looked back down at the book and said, "Never tie down the exorcee...like we would."

"You would." Jesse said. Paul glared at Jesse and said, "You know what-"

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Guys!" I said, pulling the book away from Paul and read out loud, "Keep the Evil Spirit silent."

"Aw, Paul can't talk." Paul glared at Jesse again and said, "You are really-"

"Really what-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled so loud it could, no pun intended, wake the dead. "Shut up, or I'll do more than just silence the Evil Spirit."

They shut up.

I rolled my eyes, "But it still doesn't say how to do it."

"Yes, it does." Jesse said, pointing at the page. "It says we need that book." He took the book from me and read, "_Libro de demonios y de otras criaturas del infierno."_ He looked up at me and said, "Isn't that the book you had the other day?"

I smiled and said, "Told you it looked important." I looked at Paul and said, "It's all in Spanish, though." Paul looked at Jesse and said, "Well, it looks like we have found our mediator."

----

"Where have you been?" Jaz asked me when I came home that night.

"Out."

"Really?" She asked, sarcastically. "Seriously, where were you?" I sighed and said, "With Jesse." She smiled and said, "You two are so cute! I want a boyfriend. I mean, I am going to look so stupid at Gina's wedding without a date."

Then a little light bulb went off in my head. "Hey, would you be up for a blind date? I know a really hot guy that just broke up with his girlfriend."

She shrugged and said,"Sure. Why not?"

I smiled and said, "Great."

I walked over to my laptop and went to Google. I typed in Sameal and Harlot...

**I-Luv-Me: So, feeling any better about the whole exorcism thing?**

**JessesGirl: Not really. Oh, hey what are you doing tomorrow night?**

**I-Luv-Me: Now, Suze. You can't cheat on Jesse like that.**

**JessesGirl: Shut up, Slater. I have a friend who wants a date and since you broke up with Kelly, I thought you two could go out.**

**I-Luv-Me: She pretty?**

**JessesGirl: Very.**

**I-Luv-Me: Although, I doubt any girl is prettier than you...sure, why not? Pick her up at 7?**

**JessesGirl: It's a date. Oh hey, gotta go. Jesse's on the phone.**

**I-Luv-Me: See ya later, Susie-Q.**

**I-Luv-Me signed off.**

Jesse really didn't call me, but I wanted to look up Sameal and Harlot. "Twins...twins...someone..." Nothing. "Damn it." I muttered as I took a sip of my drink. "Wait..."

'One of Marilon's methods of killing is to suck the life out of the chosen one. After this is complete on the first full moon of th first month of the year 2007, the transfering of her powes will be complete.'

First full moon?

That was next Friday night.

* * *

**Review and you shall receive!**

**XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
**


	10. We're Rolling

**My last update of the year! Wow, that sounds weird. Here's your doggie biscuit!**

**

* * *

**

Friday.  
Not Saturday.  
This sucks.  
So, so bad.  
But then again, pretty much everything does anyway.

Yep, life sucks. It sucks that I have to be the babysitter of a friggin' demon.  
It sucks that Jack got eaten by the Kraken.  
It sucks that still after like 5 years, you STILL can't get those stupid NSYNC songs out of your head.

**DrD: What's wrong?**

**JessesGirl: Why do you think something's wrong?**

**DrD: Old habits die hard.**

**JessesGirl: Ok, Marlion will get all of her power when the transformation...or whatever you want to call it...is complete on the first full moon of the first month of the year 2007, which is Friday. She will suck out the life of Mischa, become a full demon, and we are all then seriously screwed.**

**DrD: How do we get ourselves into these messes?**

**JessesGirl: Old habits die hard.**

**DrD: Got that right. So, you didn't really set Jaz up with Paul did you?**

**JessesGirl: How did you know that?**

**DrD: I have my ways. You're not the only detective, Nancy Drew.**

**JessesGirl: Seriously, how did you find out?**

**DrD: Adam came over and CeeCee called him saying that Jaz called her saying that you set her up on a date with Paul.**

**JessesGirl: Good sleuthing skills, de Silva.**

**DrD: I try, Simon. So, what's your big foolproof plan this time?**

**JessesGirl: All our of ideas.**

**DrD: Figures.**

**JessesGirl: Shut up.**

**DrD: Hey, listen. I got to go, see you tommorrow?**

**JessesGirl: Of course.**

**DrD: I love you, querida.**

**JessesGirl: Love you too, Jess.**

**DrD signed off**

-----

"I can't do this." Jaz said when I walked into the kitchen the next morning. I grabbed a coffee mug and asked, "You can't what?"

"I can't do this." She looked up at me. "Is Paul really hot?"

"Yes."

"Come with me." I laughed and said, "Jaz, are you serious?" She nodded, "Jaz, come with you on your date?" She nodded again but said, "Not just you, you and Jesse."

That made me laugh even harder, "Jaz, if you don't want to see Paul's teeth knocked out, or his nose broken in multiple places, I suggest that you don't ask me that." I poured my coffee into my mug.

"But, Suze. I'm nervous."

"Why? You're pretty, he likes pretty girls."

"Oh, so he's shallow?"

Yes. But that's not what I said to her, "No, of course not." She sighed and said, "Okay. But I blame you if this doesn't work out."

I smiled and said, "Go right ahead." She assured me that she would, and threw a piece of paper at me, well, since paper can't be thrown very well, she made it airborne and it glided over to me.

"What's this?" I asked, picking it up.

"Dress order from Kate Bosworth." She said with a smile. I threw it down and said, "Burn it." She laughed and said, "I'm joking, Simon. It's from Jennifer Garner. She needs it by Friday."

"Friday?"

"Yeah. Friday."

Crap. Crap. Crap. "Why can't you do it?" I asked. She smiled and said, "Because, Suze. She requested you. Everyone does. You're like the best freakin' designer in Hollywood."

Even though all my life I dreamed of someone saying that to me, I wish she hadn't said that just now."Yeah, ok. I'll have it in by Friday."

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to the mall to find something to wear tonight. You coming?" I nodded, reluctantly, because even though I am (quote) 'the best freakin' designer in Hollywood' (end quote) malls still give me a sensory overload.

---

Let's just say that calling Jaz a nervous wreck would be a huge understatment.  
"Jaz, you look fine. Now please, don't have a breakdown or something like you did at the Oscars last year." She glared at me and said, "Yeah, but Hayden Christensen hugged me."

"So you throw up on his shoes?"

Silence.

"Shut up, Simon. I was nervous." She looked in the mirror. "Are you sure I look good?" I came up behind her and said, "You look gorgeous." Then someone knocked on our door.  
I glanced at the clock. 7:00 right on the nose. Good job, Paul.

When the were finally gone, I sat down on the couch and started on the design for Jennifer's dress. About two hours later, my phone rang...

**DR DE SEXY'S POV**

**"So what are you doing tonight?" Maz asked me as we made our way to the hospital's parking lot. When I didn't answer he smirked and said, "Going over Suze's, huh?"**

**"Maybe." I said, not being able to hide my smile.**

**"Dude, you've got it bad." Yeah, I know I do. "Well, I-, Jesse, dude, what's wrong?" I froze when I saw it.**

**It...**

**Her...**

**Whatever you want to call it.**

**"Move." I said, quietly to Max. He, because he couldn't see it, glanced over at me, confused, and said, "What?"**

**"MOVE!" I pushed him to the ground, just as the car flew over us. Yeah, you read that right. A car. Flying over us.**

**"What the hell?" Max said, obviously scared. He couldn't see what threw it, so he had a right to be scared.**

**Hey, I could see what threw it and I was scared. I looked over at Max and said, "When I say go, run." He nodded and I looked over at Marlion to make sure she wasn't looking in our direction, she wasn't.**

**"GO!" We both got up, and he made it...**

**But I didn't.**

**She smiled when she grabbed me. "Where's your little girlfriend at?"**

**"What girlfriend?" I asked her. Her face turned red..well, redder, and she yelled, "Don't play stupid! Where's your girlfriend? The Mediator?"**

**When I didn't answer, she pulled me up by my neck and said, "Tell me, or instead of making her death quick and painless, I'll make it slow and painful. Where is she?"**

**I still didn't answer, so she shook me. And unfortunately, when she shook me, my cell phone fell out of my pocket.**

**She threw me to the ground and picked it up, and right before my very eyes transformed into, well...  
...me.**

**When I tried to get up, she raised up her hand, and I was immediately thrown back against the hospital's wall.**

**"Hey, querida. Listen, can you meet me at the hospital? It's very important." Marilon asked her. "See you then." She smiled at me when she hung up.**

**"So sorry, darling. I have to do it. She knows way too much." She said as she stroked my cheek. I was tied up and in the corner, so Susannah couldn't see me. She smiled at me and said, "You know too much as well, but maybe we can make some sort of agreement."**

**Ew.**

**That's when I saw headlights pull into the parking lot. I struggled, trying to break free. Marilion laughed and said, "Sweetheart, there's not point in trying." And then, she shape shifted back into me and walked out.**

**This can not end well.**

"Jesse?" I called out as I walked down the dark parking lot. This was just like one of those horror movies where the stupid girl always dies first.

Guess who's the stupid girl.

"Querida." Jesse said, stepping out of the shadows. Ok, I'll admit it. This was a little creepy.

"Jesse." I said again, my voice shaking. "What do you want?"

He smiled and walked closer to me, "What do you think I want?"

Um, that kind of sounded a little sick and twisted.  
Without another word, Jesse picked me up by the collar of my shirt and held me against the wall.

"Your soul." He whispered.

**"Your soul." Marlion whispered. Oh, yeah. There was that story we read that said Marlion gets more power from the souls she sucks out. It will make her stronger, but not a demon. Only Mischa's soul would make her a full demon.**

**And so now, I get front row seats of watching my girlfriend's soul get sucked out. **

**Great.**

**And I can't do a thing about it because I am tied up. I can't walk-**

**I can't walk.**

**But I can roll. **

**I laid down on the ground and began rolling.**

"Jesse, what the-" I said between gasps. Then I saw a sight that would have been really funny if I wasn't fighting for air.

Jesse came rolling out of the alley.

Literally, rolling.

When 'Jesse' saw me look over his shoulder, he looked and saw Jesse. And he screamed in a woman's voice, "We have to be sooo difficult." And he transformed into Marlion.

That's when Jesse came rolling, and knocked me and Marlion down like we were bowling pins. I tumbled over Jesse who yelled, "Untie me!"

I did, and we ran to my car, since his had been thrown at him.  
"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." Jesse slapped me and I said, "Thanks."

He looked out the window and said, "DRIVE!" He didn't need to tell me twice. I floored it and sped out of that parking lot.

We were near the beach, when a car ran into the back of ours. We turned a complete circle, and was face to face with what I believe to be Satan's daughter.

And I am going to resist the urge to say 'It's Paul's sister!' Because as much as I want to, I know that Paul really isn't the Spawn of Satan.

But she is.

She smiled as she walked over to our car, and all she did was raise up her hands and the doors were locked and we couldn't get out.

And the next thing I knew, was that our car was in flames.

With us cooking inside of it.

* * *

**Review and you shall recieve!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
Autumn **


	11. H E Double Hockey Sticks

**Ugh, I am so sleepy. I didn't go to sleep until four this morning.**

**And this is a very happy moment.  
This is my first ever update of 2007!!! YAY!**

**May everyone have a Jesse-filled New Year! I will help make that dream a reality!  
**

* * *

This is so not good for my hair. Of course, I shouldn't be thinking of my hair when your car is on fire, but come on. This is me we're talking about.

So whatever.

I mean, I'm gonna die. I want to at least die and look good doing it, which apparently Satan has something against me to...

Well, he obviously has alot of stuff against me.

One thing...

Hate him.

Yeah, so there's that.

Anyway, Satan has obviously made a descison that 'Hey! I'm not only going to cook her, I'm going to make her look like a friggin' dead fried up and ugly poodle.'

So, yeah. I HATE YOU EVEN MORE NOW, BUDDY! What do ya think of that?

And then, the car got even hotter and the flames started spreading.

Um...sorry?

Oh dog.  
Dog..heh heh. 'Tis a funny story. See, I said "Oh my God" way too much, so to keep me from saying I now say dog. Which is God spelled backwards.  
Well, maybe it isn't that funny.

Why the hell...HECK I TOTALLY SAID HECK...am I thinking of dogs at a time like this. Jeez. Something is very wrong with me.

I AM GOING TO DIE!!

I mean, it's not like I can poof out of here and safe my-  
Oh, duh!

I grabbed Jesse's hand, closed my eyes and...

"Gosh, I'm an idiot." I said when I opened my eyes. Jesse glared at me and grabbed my hand to help me up, and said, "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around. Jesse stared at me and said, "China."

Cool. I shifted myself to China.

"Really?" I asked him. He stared at me for a minute. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Then he said, "You know what...nevermind."

"We're in the Shadowland. Well, this sucks." I muttered as we walked down the hallway. And then it hit me, "OH MY DOG! WE'RE DEAD!"  
"Susannah-"

"HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP! WE ARE SO DEAD! WE'RE LIKE IN HEAVEN'S WAITING ROOM! OR-"

"Susannah-"

"OR HELL'S WAITING ROOM!!" I looked up towards the sky and said, "I'm sorry!"

"SUSANNAH!" He yelled, grabbing my shoulders. I looked at him and said, "Querida, I know you're having one of your little 'moments' but I really don't want to stay here. This place gives me the creeps."

I stared at him and said, "Are we dead?"

He looked at me like...hmmm...running out of these little comparisons.  
Let's give this one a try.  
He looked at me as if I had just said that Orlando Bloom was ugly.  
No.  
No as in, that wouldn't work.  
Yes as in Orlando's hot.  
And a good kisser.  
Not that I know.  
Or maybe I do.  
That's for me to know and you to never find out.

"Susannah, stop talking in your mind, and please shift us back."

"In the car?"

"Shift us back to your place." He said through gritted teeth. Man, I seriously feel sorry for this guy. How does he put up with me? I mean, I couldn't put up with me.

I grabbed his hand again and shifted.

We landed with a thud on the floor. "Oh my gosh!" Jaz yelled. I looked up and saw her on top of Paul, no doubt we had just interrupted their little makeout session. She looked up at the sky and said, "Did you...you just..."

Paul groaned and said, "I'll be right back." And pulled me into the kitchen. Jesse followed just because he knew he scared the...heck...out of Paul.

"Suze, what the he-"

"SHHH!" I said covering his mouth. "Don't say H-E double hockey sticks." Paul looked at me in amusement as Jesse looked at me like I was the bearded lady at a freak show.

Dog, I really need to stop with those comparisons.  
They suck.  
The comparisons, I mean.

"Ok." Paul tried again. "What the H-E double hockey sticks is going on?"

And out it came a mile a minute. It was so fast, I couldn't even hear what I had said. When I was finished, Paul stared at me and said, "I have no idea what you just said."

Jesse rolled his eyes and said, "Welcome to my life. I just figured I should just nod my head and act like I understand." Paul nodded in agreement, and said to me, "Can you repeat that slowly?"

I groaned and said, "Marilion...shape shifted...into...Jesse...full...moon...Friday..."

"Querida!" Jesse whined. "The full moon's Friday not Saturday, which gives us one less day. Marlion get's stronger with the more souls she sucks out. She tried to kill Susannah because she knows too much. And she tried to cook us in a car."

Silence.

Paul glanced at me and said, "Why didn't you just say that?"

I smiled at him and said, "Excuse me for a minute." I walked to the wall and banged my head against it. I walked back to them and said, "I did. Or was that too fast for you? Do you need me to spell it out?"

Jesse groaned and said, "Guys, maybe we should be thinking of what we are going to do now instead of arguing."

Paul nodded, "He's right."

Jesse nodded and said, "Yeah, I-"  
He broke off, and looked at me. Then we both looked at Paul. Jesse recovered first and said, "I am?"  
"Did you just agree with Jesse?" I asked.

Paul was silent.

Jesse then said, "Has hell frozen over?" I looked at him and he said, "Sorry. H-E double hockey sticks."

"And if it had frozen over they would be DEAD and not trying to kill us." I said to him. Jesse looked over at me and said, "You can't kill a demon."

"Yes, you can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No. you can't."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"GUYS!" Paul screamed. Jesse and I both looked at him and said, "Sorry." I smirked at Jesse and said, "Maybe we should be thinking of what we are going to do, not argue." He glared at me as we walked out of the kitchen, to find a very confused Jaz on the couch.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Suze, you and Jesse you- came out of the air and..." She looked at all of us and said, "What _are_ you?"

Paul looked at us, and Jesse nodded, then Jesse said, "Jaz, we're mediators-"

"Shifters." Paul corrected him. I shook my head and said, "Jesse, isn't."

"Yes, he is."

"Paul, no he's not. The only reason he can see ghosts is because he was one. He's not a shifter." I said. Paul looked at me and said, "Are you sure?"

Jesse said, "You want to test it?" He closed his eyes and a few seconds later opened them back up. He smiled sarcastically at Paul and said, "Still here." Paul rolled his eyes and sat on the arm of the chair.

Jaz glanced nervously at Jesse, "You're a zombie?" Jesse smiled at me and said, "Good move, querida."

I sighed and said, "He's not a-"

"ZOMBIE! YOU A CORPSE! YOU'RE A-" Jaz looked at me and said, "You fell in love with a corpse?"  
Jesse groaned and said, "No, she fell in love with a ghost."  
Jaz looked back at me and said, "You fell in love with a corpse and a ghost?" Jesse stared at her for a minute, as if registering 'Yes, that is what she really just said.' He shook his head and said, "No. She only fell in love with a ghost."

Jaz looked at Jesse, "So, who's the corpse." Jesse opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, and looked at me for help.

"There is no corpse, Jaz. I fell in love with a ghost. That ghost is Jesse." I said, calmly, resisting my urge to scream it. She looked at Jesse and said, "Well, ok. But what's a medium?"

"Shifter."

"Mediator."

Paul glared at me, "Shifter."

"Satan." I said with a smile. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Fine. Mediator."

"Baby." I said to Paul. Then to Jaz I said, "A mediator is a liason between the realms of the living and dead." When I could tell she had no idea what the heck a liason was, I said, "We can talk and touch to dead people."

Paul laughed and said, "Or in Suze's case Do It with 'em." Jesse and I both glared at him. Jesse made a move towards Paul, and all of Paul's laughter dried up.

"That's..." I trailed off. I didn't even know what it was. I narrowed my eyes at him and turned back to Jaz who looked amused.

"Could you seriously?" Jaz asked. Hmm...that was actually a very good question.

"I don't know." I said, "I mean, they died in those clothes...but I guess you could just-"

"Stop where you're at and please don't go any further." Jesse said looking sick. "That is just...gross."  
Paul nodded, "It really is."  
Jesse looked over at him and said, "Shut it, Slater."

"But couldn't you just-" I started but Jesse interrupted me saying, "No. Not now. Not ever. I don't want to have this conversation."

"I don't either."

"Shut it, Satan." Jesse yelled. I smiled at him and he said, "Please."  
"Fine." I assured him. "I won't."

"Good." He said, obviously relieved.

"But, I mean, could you-"

Jesse looked at me and said, "Go ask Father Dominic." I gaped at him like he has told me to go climb Mt. Everest. "Jesse! Father D already thinks that we...you know..."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Dog, you should have been in there on day when he found out that you-" I looked at Paul and said, "You know what, we'll have this conversation later."

Paul smiled and said, "Oh, please. Go right ahead. And did you just call him 'dog'?" I opened my mouth to start my story, but Jesse said, "Don't ask."

Jaz looked hopeful and said, "But I guess you couldn't get pregna-"  
"Oh, gosh. Please. Spare me." Paul said. "I don't want to hear that anymore."  
"I don't think I'm ever going to eat again." Jesse said.

"You two are so immature." I said to Jesse, who said, "Um, excuse me, Susannah. Maybe I don't want to hear if you two think that a ghost and a mediator could have sex or not."

Paul giggled, I mean he giggled.  
When we all looked at him, he said, "Sorry." He giggled again and said, "He said sex."

I looked back at Jesse, "Ok. He's immature." Jesse was still looking at him and he nodded. Paul had controlled himself long enough to say, "So, what are we going to do about Martha?"

I rolled my eyes, "Marlion, Slater. And I don't know."

"She needs another soul to distract her from Mischa long enough for us to to the exorcism." Jesse said. All of our eyes fell on Jaz.

"No."

"Jaz, we can't do it. She knows who we are, and she'll know it's a trap." I said. "You won't get hurt, we'll be there."

Jaz just stared at me, so I said, "Jaz, you always said you've wanted to do something adventerous."

"Yeah, but I like my soul. I want to keep it."

"You will. We'll be there, just hiding."

She thought about it for a minute and said, "Fine, sign me up." I smiled and said, "Thank you."

"We're going to have to practice in a secluded area, though." Paul said, obviously over the little 'sex' remark.

Secluded area? Yeah, so she wouldn't find us and kill us on the spot.  
Then Paul smiled. " I was suppossed to take my brother camping tomorrow-"

Nope. Me and bugs and outdoors do not mix."No. No way. I am so not going camping."

"I can't believe I am going camping." I said, grumpily as I walked up the hill.  
"Come on, Suze. It's not that bad." Jack said. He was actually nice and elected to stay behind everyone else with me.

I knew I liked this Slater better.  
Actually, I've always known that.

"Easy for you to say." I said as Jesse was walking back to us. He was smiling and I said, "Shut up, Cadaver Breath. I don't want to hear it."

"Come on, Susannah." And he lifted me up on his back.  
Thank Dog.

Paul and Jaz were smiling when I emerged on Jesse's back. "What? I got tired of walking." I said. Paul shook his head and said, "This is a good spot."

"For what?" I asked as I hopped off of Jesse's back.  
He looked at me like I was insane. "The tent, Suze." I looked at the dirt and said, "You mean..."  
I knew there was a reason I hated camping.

Because it was like a living H-E double hockey sticks.

Except that night when me and Jesse were making out by the lake, under the stars, I really didn't mind. Especially when he crawled on top of me and kissed me harder.

His hand was going up my side, and I felt something fuzzy against my bare leg. Why I was wearing shorts, I will never know.

Fuzzy?

Against my leg.

_Fuzzy?_

That's not what I think it is...

No, it wouldn't be fuzzy, would it? Not that I would know...

But fuzzy?

"Susannah, what's wrong?" Jesse asked me as he pulled back. I had obviously stopped kissing him.  
"Nothing." I said, "My leg just itches."

I looked down and saw it.

It was an it.

But it wasn't that it.

It was a poison oak kind of it.

"Uh oh." Jesse said when he saw it. "Querida, don't-"  
But I didn't. Scratch, I mean. I laid back on the grass, looked up into the sky and screamed bloody murder.

Which caused Jaz, Paul and Jack to come running down to us. "Susannah, stop scratching it." Jesse said trying to get my hands away.

"I CAN'T!!!!" I yelled, getting my hands from Jesse and scratching again. "Querida."

"Jesse."

"SUSANNAH!" He grabbed my waist.  
"JESSE!" I said, going down with him.

And that's when we went falling into the river. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" I yelled at him, then I looked around to make sure there wasn't a fire ball plumiting towards me for saying...H-E double hockeysticks.

He just laughed, and I said, "Oh, you think it's funny?" And I pushed on his head and made him go under.

"Susannah!" He said, spitting out the water. "I think I swallowed a fish." I laughed and said, "Serves you right." He splashed me, and I splashed back.

Then, as we were splashing, something grabbed my ankle. I thought it was Jesse, but boy, was I wrong.

"Jesse, it's a giant squid."

He smiled," Querida, there's no squids in-" And I was pulled under.

Just like that time the RLS Angels pulled me under.

All I could see was black, and the fuzzy outline of someone swimming towards me. And even though I was under water, I coud hear someone's laughter ringing in my ears.

She found us.

* * *

**YAY! 2007! Whoo hoo!  
Review and you shall recieve my good little doggies!  
Happy New Year!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
Autumn **


	12. Marlion's Kiss

**Thanks for my reviews guys! I love ya!**

* * *

I felt someone pull me up by my waist and drag me to the surface. Then I felt someone slapping my face. 

"Slater, would you stop it!?!?" I heard Jesse yell. "Querida?"

"Someone needs to do CPR. I volunteer!" Paul said. Even though my eyes were closed, I could just see Jesse glaring at him.

"If you want to live, then you won't even try it." Jesse said.

Silence.

"Whatever." Said a defeated and upset Paul

"Susannah? Querida-"  
I opened my eyes and yelled,"Oh my dog!" Jesse sighed out relief and said, "Never say that again." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"How the hel- heck did she find us?" Paul asked a minute later, he had his arm wrapped around Jaz.  
Aw!

"I don't know, but I really don't want to stick around and find out." Jesse said, helping me to my feet. He looked down at me and shook his head, "Susannah, honestly-"

"But, Jesse!" I whined, lifting a cold, damp, soon to be frizzy strand of hair up. "It was straight this morning!" He stared at me for a long time, before saying, "You just almost died and you worried about your hair curling?" I nodded, and he said, "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Probably because when I said that with Marcus and the fish tank, and you made me jump into the pool." I reminded him. He smiled and said, "Oh, yeah."

Paul looked confused and said, "Who's Marcus?"

Jesse looked at Paul and said, "Long story. Don't want to relive it." I nodded in agreement. Nothing was funny about that grounding or the frizzy-ness.

"Guys-" Jack squeaked out. We all looked were he was looking and there in all her demon glory, Marilon was rising out of the water...

And there wasn't a drop of water on her.

For some reason, that freaked me out more than anything.

"Nombre de Dios." I muttered. Everyone looked over at me, and I said, "What? WHAT?" Jesse rolled his eyes and said, "Come on."

"We can't out run a demon!"I yelled.Just as I said that,an uprooted tree came hurling toward us."But we can try."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh-"Jaz kept saying over and over as we walked through the forest, hlding onto Paul since she had her eyes closed. I myself was clinging to Jesse. Not because I was scared, well, not only because I was scared. I so did not want MORE posion oak...or ivy...what ever the H-E double hockeysticks it is.

"We are so going to die. Die die die..." I kept saying. Paul looked back at me and said, "Well, with that attitude." I smiled and said, "I say if stranded out here for days and starving and we have to eat someone, I vote we eat Paul."

Jesse smiled and said, "I second that." Paul glared at us and turned around to follow Jaz.

"Admit it, Christopher Columbus. We're lost!" I said an hour later as we passed that same tree that was shaped like Jennifer Lopez.

"No we aren't." Paul grumbled as he kept walking. I rolled my eyes and said, "Dude, we have already been here!"

He turned around and looked at me, "How do you know?" I smiled and said, "Because! Jack is making marks on the trees as we walk and THERE IS A MARK ON THE TREE."

Paul looked at the little star shaped mark and said, "Ok, we've been here. So what?"

"So what? WE ARE LOST, YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at him. Paul took a step towards me so that he was right in front of me, "So? You're not the leader!"

"Who the heck died and made _you_ leader? No one said you could be!" I said back to him. He smiled and said, "Because I want to be so I am." I narrowed my eyes at him and he walked back off.

"Jerk." I muttered. He turned around and said, "What did you say?" I just smiled at him and kept walking. He rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Drama Queen." He said.

"Princess Paulie." I said back. He glared at me and said, "Ghost lover."

Ok, that made me mad. "Tree hugger."

"Am not."

"Am too." I said back. He thought of something and said, "Oh, go make out with Diego."  
I smiled and said, "_You_ already did." Jesse laughed at that.

"Well, you made out with Maria!" He said back.  
I smirked at him and said, "Ooo. Good comeback, Mrs. Diego." Jack laughed.  
Poor little Jaz was completely lost.

"Whatever." He said as he walked past me, obvisouly tired of me. Meh, who needs him? I sure as heck don't. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be in the middle of nowhere right now. I mean, for all I know, we could be in Japan.

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled about another hour later. "Paul, we are so freakin' lost!" Jesse groaned and leaned up against a tree. The same tree that we had passed an hour earlier...and another hour before that...

And then, Paul started laughing like he was some fruitlooped ax murderer. I told you! I so told you that he could be an ex murderer!

His laughing was, judging by the look on her face, completely freaking Jaz out.

As he continued laughing, I said, "Ooooookay, Paul has completely lost it." Jack stared at his older brother in horror. Not even a minute later, a rock came colliding with Paul's head.  
Jesse dropped the rock as Paul fell to the ground and said, "Ok, who wants to carry...um...drag him?"

Jack looked at his brother, and realizing that a 12 year old couldn't carry him, said, "Can I roll him, Jesse?" Jesse smiled at him and said, "Jack, be my guest."

And that's exactly what Jack did too.

Jesse, unlike our former leader, was a very good one, and soon, we found that path that would lead us to the car.

"Stop." Jesse said. We did, well, everyone except me. "Susannah!" He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him.

"Time to die." A voice said. Gosh, that was a wonderfully over used line.

I looked up.

Full moon.

WHAT?

It was Tuesday! It wasn't suppossed to be a full moon until Friday!

"SUSANNAH!" Jesse yelled as he ran for me, but Marlion grabbed me, and I flew into the air.

She smiled, "I can't have my sister, but you're the next best thing..." And she began to suck out my soul.

You know that scene from the thrid Harry Potter movie where the dementor is 'kissing' Harry?  
Yeah, well that's exactly what this demon from H-E double hockeysticks was doing to me.

Except not a real kiss, because that would be totally weird.

* * *

**Review, por favor!  
Love ya!  
XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
Autumn **


	13. The New Girl

**Here's your update! Hope ya like it!**

* * *

Well, this sucks. 

So so soooo bad.

She just kept sucking. Which sounds weird, but you know. I mean, I so did not know that my soul was sparkling and white...

Hmm, it kinda looks like that dress of Kelly Prescott's she wore to the Winter Formal our senior year. The one I 'accidently' spilled punch on.

Heh heh. Good times...good times.

Ok, so...what was I saying? Oh yes...my soul is being sucked out.

MY SOUL IS BEING SUCKED OUT?!?!?!?!?!?

I think I might die!

Which, I surpisingly did.

Or thought I did.

The last thing I saw was Mishca standing over me...

-------------------------------------------------

"Would Susannah Simon please come to the principal's office?" I lifted my head off of my desk and looked up at Mr. Walden who was shaking his head at me.

"Third time this week." He said as I walked past him. I just turned around and smiled and walked out the door.

"Hey, Miss Parker." I said to Father Dom's secretary. She looked up and smiled, "Again?" I nodded and she said, "He's in there, sweetheart."

I thanked her and walked out.

Father Dom smiled at me when I walked in. "Good morning, Susannah."  
"Morning, Father D. Um, what exactly did I do?" He laughed and said, "Nothing, Susannah. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

I looked over his shoulder and saw a girl standing behind him. She looked very familiar. "Susannah, this is Mischa."

I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."

She smiled back, "Nice to meet you too."

He looked at me and said, "She's new here and I wanted to see if you would show her around." I smiled and said, "Of course I will."

We both left his office. She kept looking at me like she knew me. "Ok, so...it seems like you have Spanish next. So do I."

"I thought you took French last semester." Came Paul's voice from behind me. I turned around and said with a fake smile, "I switched."

He opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him and said to Mischa, "You'll love Senor Sanchez." I opened the door and walked in.

Paul sat down beside us and looked at Mischa as if he was trying to place her. One look at me told me he knew her from somewhere too. I just shrugged.

He sighed and opened up his book.

---

"So, you have any siblings?" Mischa asked me at lunch. I snorted and said, "Unfortunaltely." Brad walked past me as I said that.

She smiled and said, "Yeah, so do I."

"Do they go here?" I asked. She shook her head and said, "No. My twin's homeschooled." Something about the way she said that made me not even want to ask.

Cee sat down and said, "Hey, Mischa. We were all meeting up at the fair down at the boardwalk tonight. You want to come?" Mischa nodded and said, "Sure, why not."

Cee smiled and said, "Great."

"My boyfriend's driving me if you want to ride with us." I said. Cee smiled and said, "Her really hot boyfriend."

Adam wrinkled his nose and said, "Gee..thanks." I laughed and said, "Maybe you can spend the night too. You know, so you can get to know Carmel."

She smiled at me and said, "Thanks, Suze. I was so scared about being the new girl." I smiled back at her and said, "I've been there. I know exactly how you feel."

Because I did. And I wanted to make sure that she felt welcome.

--

"You sure you have-" I broke him off and said, "Jess, I'm sure. I've never met her before." He looked over my shoulder to her and said, "She looks familar."

I looked over at her too. She was in line for a rollarcoaster. I sighed and said, "Yeah, I know." She looked at me and said, "Come on, Suze!"

I smiled and said, "No. I don't do good on rollercoasters." I looked up at it and gulped. "Especially twisty...loopy ones that'll make me puke my stomach out."

"Come on, Susannah." Jesse said pulling me towards the line. "HECTOR! NO!" I said, but it was too late. We were walking to our seats.

"Oh dog." I muttered as I put on my seat belt. I glared at Jesse who was beside me and said, "If I die this is so your fault."

He smiled at me and I said, "You better just stay away from my funeral...oh gosh." We started going up the hill. "I am going to die--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

---

"Ew." I said as I laid down on the bench. Jesse came to sit beside me, so I lifted my legs up and laid them on his lap so he wouldn't crush them.

"Susan-"

"Don't. I told you I was going to throw up." I said reaching into my empty cup and putting a piece of ice on my forehead. "I told you. But did you listen to me? No." My legs started shaking. I looked up to see if Jesse was having a seizure, but he wasn't.

He was laughing.

"It's not funny!" I yelled at him. He smiled and said, "I know. I'm sorry." But he didn't sound it. I rolled my eyes and laid back down.

"Suze, are you ok?" Mischa asked as her, Cee, Adam and Paul made their way back over to us. I just groaned in response.

"I think I threw up my stomach. Paul why are you laughing?" I asked him. He looked at Jesse who had started laughing again.

"Guys, it isn't funny." Cee said, rubbing my forhead. "Oh my gosh. You're sweating so bad!" That made Paul and Jesse laugh harder.

"SEE? Do you see how caring my boyfriend is?" I said grumpily. I looked up at Cee's worried face and said, "That's not sweat. It's an ice cube." She looked confused, so I raised my empty cup up.

"Well-" I said, getting up. "I think I have had enough of fairs for one night."

"Susannah, I wouldn't-" Too late. I ran for the trash can. After I was done, Jesse came up behind me and scooped me up in his arms, showing that even though he does laugh, he still cares about me alot. I groaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He looked over at Mischa and said, "We'll be waiting in the car."

Mischa came to the car about 15 minutes later. She hopped into the backseat and said, "Suze, you still up for me spending the night?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I feel better." I sighed and said, "I just can't walk."

So, Jesse had to actually carry me into my house. "Hey, mom!" I called out as she stared at us. "This is Mischa. She's new and I said she could spend the night. That's ok, right?"

My mom looked at Jesse and said, "Yeah...uh... what's going on exactly?"

"I got sick and threw up and-"

"OH MY GOSH!" She fell back against the wall. "I knew it! I KNEW IT!" Jesse and I exchanged looks and she yelled, "Oh my gosh..." She looked at me, "Suze! You're so young! You ruined your life!"

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant!"

Both mine and Jesse's jaws dropped and I said, "How did you find out?"

She gasped and said, "Suze!"

I laughed, "Mom, I'm not. I just got sick on the rollercoaster and Jesse didn't want me walking, so he's carrying me up to my room."

Both my mom and Jesse sighed out of relief and she said, "Oh...well, that's good. Nice to see you again, Jesse."

Jesse, getting over the shock of me saying I was pregnant, managed to squeak out, "Nice to see you too, Mrs. Ackerman."

My mom smiled. She abosutely loves Jesse.

Well, at least she does unless she thinks that he got me pregnant.

"Never do that again." Jesse said when we got to my room. I laughed and said, "What did you think? That it was Paul's?"

"Susannah."

I smiled and kissed him. "I know. I love you, Jesse."

He smiled back, "I love you too, querida."

After he left, Mishca looked at me and said, "Dearest one? That is so sweet."

I smiled and said, "Yeah. I know."

She laughed and said, "Well, I'm going to go get out of the clothes." And she walked over to my bathroom. I reached into my purse and grabbed out the picture Mischa and me took at the photo booth. Something caught my eye.

She was glowing.

I was brought out of my daze, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Mischa there?" Said a voice I totally didn't recognize.

"Um, who is this?" I asked.

"I'm her sister Marlion."

* * *

**Ok. Sorry if that was a little confusing. The next few chapters will explain alot though I promise. Oh, and you may have noticed that I deleted Reunion. I'm sorry, but that story wasn't going like I wanted it...so.. since I've got this story finished and I'm just posting a chapter each day, I decided to post what I really wanted to be for the sequel of 'Not Until You're Gone'. If that doesn't work out either, I'll rewrite Reunion...**

**But go read it and tell me if I should continue that or post Reunion back.**

**XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
Autumn **


	14. Summoning a Demon

**Sorry I haven't posted this yet! Here it is!

* * *

**

And then, something happened when I heard the name 'Marlion'. My mind was instantly transported back to a time I couldn't remember. (Please ignore how corny that just sounded)

_Marlion is a demon_

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. Loud enough that Mischa ran back into the room. I smiled at her and said, "Here, it's...for you."

I handed her the phone and ran down the stairs. "Suzie, are you ok?" My mom asked. I nodded and ran outside. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the only number I could think of.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I need you." I said.

Paul laughed and said, "So, what are you going to tell de Silva?"

"Paul! Shut up! I'm serious! I need your help." I said. My voice was shaking with every word. He must have realized that I was scared, since he said, "Suze, what's wrong?"

"You believe in demons, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Ok, I just got this weird feeling that, well...that Mischa's sister is one." Paul laughed again and said, "Suze, seriously!"

"Paul, please believe me. It was weird. I mean, I can't explain it." I said. He sighed and said, "Ok. I believe you. What do you propose we do about this?"

---

"This is so stupid." Jesse said that night at the bascilla. "I cannot believe we are summoning a demon."

"Shut up." I said. He looked at me and said, "You haven't been shifting again, have you?"  
I looked back up at him and said, "No. Why?" He just stared at me. Then I got what he was trying to say and said, "No, I haven't lost anymore brain cells."

He smiled and said, "You sure about that? Becaause it seems to me like-"

"Ok." Paul slammed a book down on to the table. A very freaked out Jack was following him. Poor kid. If Paul was my brother, I'd be freaked out too.

But then again, that would be messed up considering Paul liked me so he would have liked his sister...

Moving right along...

"For this to work.." Paul looked up at a very grumpy Jesse ,who was balancing on the back legs of his chair, and said, "You want to put a little more enthusiasm into this de Silva?"

Jesse looked up at Paul came back on all fours, smiled at him. As soon as Paul looked back down at the book, the smile was wiped clean off of Jesse's face, and he leaned back on the back two legs of his chair.

"As I was saying..." Paul said again as he was reading the book that smelled as if it had a dead body in it. "We have to make a magic circle to protect ourselves from the demon."

"Oh gosh." Jesse groaned.

Paul grabbed a piece of chalk and drew a circle around us and the table. Jesse was watching him with amusment as if he was a dancing monkey or something.

Then, much to Jesse's amusement, Paul started lighting candles. Then he turned off the light.

And now I was getting freaked out.

"Ok, all of us join hands." Paul said again, really getting into this. Jesse started laughing and I grabbed his hand before he could pull back.

"Jesse." I said. He looked up at Paul and then to his hand, then back to me and said, "I don't want to touch that!"

"Jesse." I said again. "Do you want me to switch with you?"

Jesse looked at me like I had told him to go jump off of Big Sur and said, "Well, I certainly don't want you to touch it." And grabbed Paul's hand. I grabbed Jack's and Jack grabbed Paul's other one.

"Ok..." Paul cleared his throat and said, "Demon...SHOW YOURSELF!" All was quiet, until you could hear Jesse laughing.

"Shut up!" I whispered.

"Sorry." He whispered back, but he didn't sound it.

"Let's try that again." Paul said. Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Paul said, "Demon from hell show yourself to us!"

And that's when the candles all went out and we were in complete darkness.Like literally COMPLETE darkness.

"Real funny, Slater." Jesse said. "Can we go now, I've got school in five hours."

"I didn't do it." Paul said. "Let me just find a match."

"OW!" I shrieked when I felt his hand on my knee. "That was so not a match!" He laughed and said, "Sorry."

"What the hell did you just do to her?" Jesse asked. And then the table started shaking. Jesse laughed again and said, "Seriously. This was funny before, but now it's-"

"AHHH!" Jack screamed. A flame shot up through the table and a woman's face appeared. She laughed, and the dissappeared as soon as she came.

Then, everything was silent again.

"Susannah, what are you- OH MY GOSH! THAT"S NOT YOU!!!" Jesse lunged forward, sadly I went with him, and the table shot up into the air, hit the ceiling and shattered into a million little pieces.

I screamed loud. "Jesse, please say that's you!"

"Yeah, it's me."

"How do I know it's you?"

"Susannah, it's me."

"How do I know?"

"It's ME! Now can you please get off my hand before you cut off all of the circulation to it?" I did and he got up, and pulled me to my feet, keeping an arm around my waist.

"Slater?" He said as we walked. We seriously couldn't see more than two feet in front of us. "Paul?"

"Suze!" Jack ran up to me. I put one arm around him and said, "Where's your brother?"

He pointed. Jesse told me and Jack to walk behind him as we walked to where Paul is. "Damn." He whispered.

"What?" I asked as I came up beside him. Then, I saw Paul. "Oh my gosh."

"Hello, Miss Simon." Paul said in a woman's voice. He had this really creepy smile on his face. "I told you this wasn't over, but my sister wouldn't get out of this and die willingly." Yeah, I was just waiting for Paul's head to start spinning around.

Jesse was staring at Paul in complete horror as Paul said, "Time to die." That's when Jesse took a chair and threw it at Paul. "RUN!" He yelled as he grabbed my hand. I grabbed Jack's and we all started running.

You know, this would almost be funny if I wasn't scared for my life.

As soon as we made it into the hallway of the Misson, someone's arms went around me and Jesse. And me and Jesse both let out ear-piercing screams, and Jack fainted.

Seriously, he fainted.

"Children, what on earth?" Father Dom asked. I sighed out of relief and said, "Thank goodness it's you!" I hugged him.

Father Dom looked down at poor little Jack and said, "I'm almost afraid to ask-"

And that when Jesse and me started talking a mile a minute.

"And then he turned into a demon-"

"-and I was just waiting for his head to spin around-"

"-so I threw a chair at him-"

"-and it was reeally creepy, like in an Exorcist kinda way-"

"-but it wasn't a match and-"

Father D but his hands over our mouths and said, "What's going on?" He looked at me and then said to Jesse, "Why don't you tell me."

"Paul's a demon." Jesse said as calmly as if he had said, 'Ice Cream is goood'.

"Now, Jesse. I thought we went over this-"

"Now, Father Dom. He's serious." I said. Father D looked at me and said, "Really?" We both nodded. We started walking up towards his office. Jesse was carrying Jack.

"Ow, guys. What did I miss?" Paul asked as he came up beside us.

"Oh, hey Paul." I said as we kept walking. Then we all froze and said, "PAUL?"  
"Die you demon!" And Jesse swung Jack so that his foot hit Paul right in the middle of the head. Just enough to knock him out.

"Uh, Jess?"

"Hmm?"

I looked at him and said, "I don't think that he was a demon anymore."

Jesse looked down at Paul's unconsious body, and said with a small smile, almost as if he was pleased, "Opps."

* * *

**Pointless chapter, I know. But I needed one.  
Review and you shall recieve!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	15. The Algea Man

**Ok, here's the thing. I have mid-terms this week (which sucks) so, ya'll get another update today! Because I may not be able to update until Thursday or Friday...so...here ya go! And it's just easy for me because all I have to do is add it to the story since it's already written but I'll just stop babbling and let you read.****

* * *

**

"I cannot believe you knocked Paul out with his brother!" I said to Jesse as Father Dom placed an ice pack on Paul's forehead. Even little Mr. 18th Century Gentleman himself couldn't even hide his smile.

Hmm..I guess even gentleman have there moments.

"I said I was sorry." He said, trying to hide him smile.

"No you're not."

He laughed and said, "Yeah, you're probably right." I gaped at him. He just smiled and said, "Hey, he got what was coming to him anyway, querida. You know that."

"Well, yeah. But you didn't have to useJack as a lasso or something and knock Paul out with his brother!" I said as Jack was coming to on Father Dom's couch. He let out a groan as he sat up and said, "My legs hurt."

That made Jesse laugh. Then he looked at me and said, "Well, what did you want me to use, querida? You." I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "No."

"Well, then why are you complaining?" He asked as he raised the eyebrow with the scar in it.

"Because you shouldn't have knocked him out to begin with!" I yelled at him. He took a step towards me and said, "Well, sorry I thought he was a demon from hell!"

Father Dom groaned. He had seen us go at it more than once. Like that time with the RLS Angels and me and Jesse got into an argument on the beach and...you know what, I didn't tell you guys that story before for a reason.

Father D sighed and said, "Children-"

I took a step towards Jesse and said, "He's not a demon."

Jesse smirked and said, "Yeah, you're right. He's just Satan."

Father Dom sighed again and said, "Chlidren, please."

"You...you're a-" I took a step towards him so that I was looking at his chest. I had to look up so I could see his face.

I hate that I am so short.

He smiled, "Good comeback, querida."

"CHILDREN!" That shocked both me and Jesse since Father Dom never yelled. He was breathing hard as he said, "Come sit." We did, not willingly of course, but we did it.

"Sorry that Jesse is such a pig." I said with a smile to Father D. Jesse opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted with a groan.

"What happened?" Paul asked as he sat up. I knew if I told Paul that Jesse used Jack as a lasso, Paul and Jesse would get into yet another arguement, and we really didn't need that right now. OR ever again, for that matter.

"When the demon left your body, you were knocked unconsious." I said matter-of-factly. Jesse looked as if he wanted Paul to know he knocked him out. I rolled my eyes and looked at Father Dom who asked, "Now, Susannah. I don't quite understand what's going on here. I-" He trailed off looking at Jesse who was mouthing something to Paul.

I sighed and elbowed Jesse in the stomach. "OW!" He groaned as he put his hand to his stomach. He looked like he was giving birth or something.

"Ok. It was weird. I just got this weird flashback...or flash forward of me saying that Marlion was a demon." Father D sighed and said, "I believe you."

Jesse's jaw dropped and he looked at me. I smiled and said, "Told you. I mean, come on Jess. What else explains Paul's weirdo Exorcist behavior?"

"I thought it was just Paul being Paul. I mean, Susannah. He has done worse." Jesse pointed out. Paul raised up and said, "Name on time, Pretty Boy!"

Jesse glared at Paul and said, "That time you karate chopped Spongebob." Paul opened his mouth, then shut it. Then he said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Jesse rolled his eyes and said, "You karate chopped Spongebob last summer at the Juniperra Serra Festival and then you ripped his nose off because you were drunk."

Paul laughed and said, "Oh yeah."

"And you managed to scar those kids for life." Paul laughed again and then put the ice pack on his head.

"I'll confront Mischa tommorrow, Susannah." Father D told me.

As we were walking out of his office, I heard Jesse mutter, "This is so stupid."

"No it's not." I said.

"Yes, it is."

"You're stupid."

"So are you."

"You're stupider."

"You stupidest."

I glared at him and said, "That's not even a word." He glared back at me and said, "Sorry, Susie." I rolled my eyes and walked off. Then I said, "I mean, why is it so hard to believe that I'm not going to do something stupid?"

He laughed and said, "You want me to answer that?"

I turned back around and said, "Name one time."

He smiled and said, "Heather." I turned around and walked off to catch up to Jack and Paul. He came up behind me and said, "Marcus. The RLS Angels. Maria. Sha-"

"OK! I GET IT!" I yelled. "You're so stubborn."

"You're so dramatic." He said.

"I hate you." I said.

Then he kissed me. He pulled back and said, "I hate you more." And kissed me again.

Paul groaned and said, "Gosh, I'm almost scared to know what they'd do if they actually liked each other."

I turned around and glared at him. Then we walked out the door and into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**(a/n- Prepare to get confused...)**

"Susannah!" Jesse ran over to me and put his arms around me. I opened my eyes as I gasped for breath.

I looked up and saw Marlion laughing over us, and Mishca laying lifelessly on the ground. "What happened?" I choked out. Jesse looked down at me sadly and said, "I'll tell you later. Now, we just need to get you out of here."

Jesse picked me up and carried me to the car. He locked the doors and looked over at me. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"No."

He sighed and said, "Mishca was trying to protect you. Marlion was sucking out your soul-" He said those last four words like they stung his lips as they came out. "-she tried to shift you to another time so Marlion couldn't find you, but she did."

"Where are the others?" I asked. He looked out the windshield and said, "No idea." And he started the car up, "Hold on."

I almost laughed as I said, "Wha- AHH!" He stepped on the gas and flew through the forest.

Flew through the forest...ha. Never thought I'd say that...

Shut up, Suze and get back to the story.

"What the heleck?" I mean to say H-E double hockey sticks and then I changed it to heck. He muttered something in Spanish then he said, "The others got seperated. They tried to run for it, but I stayed."

"Aw, Jesse!" I said. At least someone loved me.

He turned the corner, almost sending me through the windshield, and said, "Susannah, now's not the time to go all mushy. Ah, there's one of our sitting ducks." I looked out the window and saw Paul walking around, hopelessly. The sight of that made me and Jesse laugh.

"Paul, get in ther car!" Jesse yelled. Paul looked hesitant and Jesse said, "GET IN THE CAR, SLATER!" Paul hopped into the back seat and grumbled, "This is my car."

Jesse rolled his eyes and said,"And I really don't care. But hey, if you want to go to hell with Marlion, be my guest, I'm sure your dad will be happy to see you." That shut Paul up.

"Where's your brother?" I asked him a minute later. Paul, still not over the whole 'dad' thing Jesse had just said, said, "I left him and Jaz by the lake."

"YOU LEFT YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" I yelled at him. Both he and Jesse were startled by my sudden outburst. He nodded and said, "Well, I didn't want to die."

I groaned and said, "And you asked me why I love Jesse and not you."

We drove past the lake, and a scared Jack and a very annoyed Jaz got into the car. "I hate you so much right now, Paulie." She said.

Jesse looked at me and mouthed, "Paulie?" We started laughing and Paul said, "Shut up, Rico."

"Whatever you say, Satan." Jesse's eyes darted to something near my windown. "Susannah, get down!" He jerked me and the glass shattered. I screamed as the car spun out of control.

And did I mention that we went off the deck into the lake?

"JESSE!" I screamed as the car sank into the deep, dark, water that was probably filled with heaven knows what.

"Unbuckle, yourself." He said. No duh, Jesse. I thought I'd just not unbuckled myself and sink to my sad, lonely, and slowly painful death.

Wow, that was a lot of adjectives...

I did. When I was free, I took my foot and pushed it against the door, just enough to send me up above the water. I gasped for air.

"Jesse?" He popped up a minute later. He put his arm around me and said, "You ok?" I nodded and put my arms around him.

Jack came up (thanks to me teaching him how to swim, so you could say that I, in a way, safed his life), and then Paul.

But no Jaz.

A minute later, still no Jaz.

"Oh my gosh." I said. Paul looked at Jesse. Jesse nodded and said, "Jack, Susannah, stay here."

"What-" But it was too late, Jesse and Paul had dissppeared under the surface.

Jack looked over at me worried. I bit my lower lip and looked for them under the water. "Oh gosh."

Then, they came up. I let out my breath that I had been holding for the minute they were under. Paul was holding onto Jaz, and Jesse came back over to me and said, "I guess we're swimming."

Wow. Jesse's really pointing out the obvious today.

"All the way over there?" I whined. I looked over at Jesse who groaned and said, "Come on." I smiled and swam over to him and got on his back.

We swam for about a minute, when we passed a boat. A small little one. No one was in it. Well, we thought until we swam closer and heard giggling.

And stuff.

Holy crap.

"Ew." I said. And then, my mom's head popped up.

Yeah, you read that right.

MY MOM's head popped up, soon followed by Andy's.

"EW! MOM WHAT THE HECK?" I yelled. "HOW THE HECK COULD YOU- OH MY GOSH!" I was screaming.

"Susie." She said, pleasently, trying to hide her flaming cheeks. "What are you guys doing here? You four young kids...alone in the woods at night."

Catching her meaning I said, "We've got Paul's little brother." Paul turned around when I said that so Mom could see Jack.

She looked at him and said, "Well ,that makes it all the more better, now doesn't it?" She looked back down at me and said, "What happened?"

I guess she was too 'busy' to see Paul's freakin' car fall into the freakin' river!

"Our boat sank." I said sarcastically. Jesse snickered, and I hit him under water. I guess I hit him somewhere else since he yelped and elbowed me back.

So, I splashed him.

And he splashed back.

"Kids." My mom said. We looked back up at her and I said, "So, can we get a ride?"

And what and uncomfortable ride it was.

Because not only did we have to ride back to shore with them, we had to ride home with them. After mom had dropped Paul and Jack off, she said, "So, Jesse. You want me to drop you off at your place?"

"No, ma'am. My car's at Susannah's." He realized he had said the wrong thing the moment it came out of his mouth.

"Oh." Her and Andy exchanged glances. "Well, you didn't tell me he moved in Suze."

"He didn't."

"So, why is his car there?" Andy asked. I groaned and said, "Because, Paul picked us up. Guys, I'm 20 years old."

"You're 19." Mom corrected me.

Was I really that young?

Wow.

I thought I was older.

Does it seem like I'm older?

I sighed and said, "Well, yeah. But I'm almost 20."

"You still have one month." I looked out the window, and she said, "And I don't want you two-"

"MOM! Was it me and Jesse out there having sex in a boat in the middle of a lake where an algea man could come and eat us? No. It was you. I am 19. I am not haiving sex in a boat with an algea man...nearby, I mean, or at all. Because you didn't fall in love with a gentlemanly gho-" Jesse put his hand over my mouth right before I said that. Good job, Suze. Way to spill the beans.

Mom looked at me through the mirror. I smiled at her and was quiet the rest of the way home.

After Jesse woke Jaz up who had been asleep in the backseat, I said thanks and walked out. "Suze." I stopped and looked at her. "Baby, I just don't want you to-"

"Mom, do I have to spell it out for you? I am a v-i-r-g-i-n." I said, almost embarrased I was saying that in front of my step-dad who was pretending to be asleep.

She smiled and said, "Ok. I love you."

I'm sure you do. "I love you too." And I followed Jesse up to my apartment. You know, I almost had the urge to yell out, 'Let's make love, baby!' really loud so that Mom would hear it.

But I didn't.

Jesse smiled down at me and said, "I'll see you in the morning, querida." He leaned down and kissed me, but when he pulled back, I pulled him back down to me and kissed him again.

"I love you, Jesse."

He smiled and kissed my forhead, "I love you too."

As I was walking up the stairs, my wrist started itching.

Great. Poisin ivy.

But I looked down and saw that it was a grey star. And as soon as I looked at it, it vanished.

* * *

**R&R!!  
LOVE YOU GUYS!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
Autumn**


	16. Promises and Praying

**Hey guys! I'm done with my exams! So, I can update! I just gotta hurry before CSI:Miami comes on because that guy is soooooo hot...**

**Yeah, anyway, here's the update! Oh, and I got a review saying that I was rushing a little, so if I do that again, tell me so I can add a little 'in between' chapter. Because I really don't want it to seem rushed!!**

**Love you guys!**

**

* * *

**

So. I did what any other mature 19 year old girl would do if they saw a star melt into their skin.

I screamed bloody murder and ran into the kitchen. "SUZE WHAT THE HELECK IS WRONG?" Jaz yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

I didn't...well, couldn't answer because I was too bust screaming bloody murder and turning the hot water on. Jaz watched me in semi amusement. I think the other part of her was scared that I was going insane.

Well, sweetheart, I have some news for ya. I went insane years ago.

As soon as the water was steaming, (why I did this I will never know) I stuck the star under it. Which, since that hurt worse than the time I clamped my cheek in my straightener, it only made me (and Jaz) scream louder.

After the pain of the hotness went away, I grabbed a knife. Jaz's eyes got as wide as baseballs. "SUZE!" She tried to grab the knife from me, I grabbed back, she grabbed back.

I mean, we were acting like this was a candybar. It was a razor sharp knife that could pierce our hearts in an instant, but did we care? Nope.

Or didn't think. I'm kinda leaning towards that one...

I eventually grabbed it from her. She stared at me in horror, then grabbed her cell as I ran up stairs.

"Hey, Jesse?" I heard her say. "Suze is trying to kill herself."

And even though I was up the stairs, I could hear Jesse yell, 'WHAT?'

He must have floored it, since he was back in a minute or two. I was in my room, and I could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Susannah! Open the door." He yelled as he tried to get in. "SUSANNAH SIMON! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Maybe she's already dead." Jaz said. Her voice was shaking. I could just see Jesse rolling his eyes as he said, "Querida, I know the sight of your parents was disturbing, but seriously! Open the door."

"No." I said.

"Oh, she's alive." Jaz said with a sigh of relief.

"Querida, please don't-"

"I'm not trying to kill myself, and the door isn't locked, genius." He was silent for a minute or two. He sighed and opened the door. Then he looked down at me, "You could have told me that before I started breaking the door down."

I looked up at him and smiled, "Well, Mr. Smarty Pants, I thought _you_ of all people would check to see if it was unlocked before you started breaking it down."

He narrowed his eyes at me and said, "Give me the knife." I shook my head. "Susannah, give me the knife." I shook my head again and he asked, "Why not?"

"Because I'm cutting this off my wrist." I said, pointing the knife at my wrist. Now it was Jesse's turn for his eyes to get as big as baseballs as he said, erm, screamed, "_I thought you said that you weren't trying to kill yourself_!"

I realized then that I had used a poor choice of words. "No, I'm cutting it OFF my wrist."

"That's classified as trying to kill yourself." He replied. I groaned and showed it to him, "Not if it's a star that melted into my skin."

He took my wrist and said, "Why is all burnt?"

I smiled and said, "Well, I kinda sorta stuck it under steaming water." He started at me and said, "And you did this why?"

"To burn it off." I replied.

"Querida, if it's burnt into your kin to begin with, why would burning it even more get burn it off?" He asked. I thought about that for a minute, and then smiled at him. He shook his head and said, "You are so lucky that your boyfriend is a doctor." He helped me up, and made sure that he grabbed the knife from me.

I sat down on the couch as Jesse looked at my arm. "Why do you have a star on your arm?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, if I knew that, maybe I wouldn't have tried to rip it off!" He rolled his eyes back at me and said, "How long have you had it?"

"Since that whole thing with Mishca." Jesse looked at me when I said that. Then he said, "Oh my gosh."

I smacked myself on the forhead and said, "Let's go, cowboy."

----

"Mischa?" I called out. Jesse wrapped his arm around my waist and pointed the flashlight at a spot on the ground.

"What is it?" I asked. He shook his head, and took my hand, keeping me behind him.

And Paul wonders why I love Jesse and not him...

I buried my head on Jesse's shoulder, because if it was a dead body, I so did not want to see it.

"Oh, that is disgusting." Jesse said. It obviously wasn't Mischa, so I lifted my head up. I would have screamed, but Jesse put his hand over my mouth.

See. What we saw was an animal.  
Not what an animal should look like...um, since I don't want to make you totally sick...I'll just say this...  
It was like inside out.

"She couldn't get you soul, or obviously Mischa's, so she is settling for animals." Jesse looked at me and started fanning my face. "Querida, don't faint on me."

I nodded and tried to regain my consciousness since I was slowly slipping. I was also trying to control my gag reflex.

"Oh, gosh." I shuddered. He made a weird face, one that would have been funny if I hadn't just seen a dissected squirrel, and said, "Let's go." He wrapped his arm back around me and steered me back down the path we had almost gotten killed on just a few hours before.

I shuddered again as I tried to push the image of the squirrel out of my mind.

"Mischa?" Jesse called out again. I heard something move and taking the flashlight, that was aimed on the ground looking for a) poison ivy or oak, b) snakes and/or c) dissected souless animals.

"Jesse, something's moving." I said, tugging at his jacket's sleeve. He turned around and pointed his flashlight where mine was. He looked at it and said, "Stay here."

"Jess-"

"Querida, just stay here." And he walked down the path. Great, maybe now I can see my boyfriend get dissected.

He dissappeared. And I started getting scared. Big time.  
"Jesse?"

"Susannah, call an ambulance and hurry!" He yelled. I took out my cell phone and dialed. My fingers were shaking so badly that I thought I wasn't going to be able to just dial 911.

---

I pulled Jesse's jacket tighter around me. I was shaking really, really bad. I was sitting on the hood of his car watching the whole horror movie worthy story unfold right before my very eyes.

I was too scared to cry then. I wanted to, but I was too scared. But as soon as Jesse walked back over to me, I broke down.

He tried to calm me, but it didn't work. "Querida, it'll be ok."

I sniffed as he stroked my hair and I said, "Jesse, did you see her?" I looked at him and said, "Why is she doing this?"

He looked down at me uncertainly and said, "I think I know why."

"Why?" I asked. He sighed and said, "I don't want to tell you."

"Jesse." I practically screamed.

He stroked my cheek and said, "If I tell you, you'll get even more worked up then you are now and I-"  
"Jesse, please."

He looked away from me and said, "I think Marlion's using the people you love the most against you. She's using them so you'll give in. And you have to promise me that, whatever happens, you won't."

It took me a minute to figure out what he was saying. And when I did, figure it out I mean, I started crying. He took me back into his arms and said, "This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Jesse, if she uses you then I am-"

He looked down at me with a more serious look then I had ever seen on him, "Susannah, especially if it's me. You're not going to give in."

I looked away from him and brought my knees to my chest, resting my head on my knees. He sat down beside me and said, "Querida, I love you. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

I started crying as I said between sobs, "I love you too, and I don't want you to get hurt because of me." He sighed and said, "Querida, promise me that you won't."

I looked up at him and said, "I can promise you anything, but I can't promise you that." He started at me for a minute, realizing that I wasn't going to change my mind.

He looked down and said, "I'm going to take you home, and then I'm going to go to the hospital-"

"No, I'm going to."

"Susannah."

I looked up at him and said, "Jesse, CeeCee is my best friend. I'm going up there."

---

CeeCee was laying motionless on her bed. I took her hand and said, "Please don't do this, Cee." I felt a hand go on my shoulder. Jesse wrapped his arms around me, the sides of his long doctor's jacket on either side of me.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked. He sighed and said, "Well-" He stopped. I turned around to face him and said,"Jesse, just tell me. I'd rather know the truth then not know."

He sighed and said, "Querida, it would be a miracle if she made it through the night." My heart seemed to break at those words.

I looked back down at her.

Mischa was still missing. While Marlion was on our trail, she didn't know that Mischa was still alive, and she somehow got away.

When Marlion found that out, and knowing Mischa was just as powerful as she was, she got a plan to take the ones I love...

One by one. To break me.

And I had a very strong feeling of who was going to be next.

And I couldn't bare that thought.

He kissed my cheek and said, ""I need to do some tests. Why don't you go out there and wait for Adam?" I nodded and said, "I love you."

He smiled sadly and said, "I love you too."

It was the longest walk of my life as I walked down the hall to the waiting room. Cee's parents were in there. Her mom was crying unconrtollably in her dad's arms.

Aunt Pru was in there too with (shudder) Mr. Walden.

Gina and Jaz were there, looking just about as bad as I felt. Paul was too.

Adam, poor thing was on vacation. He had no idea until Jesse called him.

I couldn't take it. I ran outside. I sat down on the stairs outside the hospital and cried. Someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around me.

"It'll be ok, Susie-Q." Paul whispered in my ear. And I think that's the time Paul stopped being Satan's son, and became like a big brother to me.

Cheesy, yes. But hey.

He wrapped his arm around me and helped me up. He kept his arm around me as we walked back into the hospital.

"Suze?" We turned around to see Adam standing in the door. He had obviously been crying. And the sight of that made me cry even more. I ran up to him and hugged him. He held on to me tight.

"How is she?" He asked. I broke away. The look on my face must have said it all.

9:00

10:00

11:00

12:00

Someone started shaking my shoulder. I looked up and saw Paul. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. And my heart fell.

Everyone was crying.

"Oh my gosh." I said. Paul nodded towards the door and I looked up to see Jesse. He motioned for me to follow him.

I don't even know what he said to me. I was in a daze. I was in a dream. No, not a dream. I was in a nightmare. I was living in what I knew was soon going to be hell.

And that's exactly what Marlion wanted.

Even though I had no idea what Jesse said to me, (even though I had a clue), I do know that eventually I broke down in Jesse's arms, silently praying that this was all a dream...

Praying that I'd wake up from this nightmare...praying that Cee was alive and not dead because of me.

"Suze?"

I turned around and saw standing there in all her glowing glory...

* * *

**Aw. Not a cliffie! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha!!  
Review and you shall recieve!  
Love you guys!  
XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
Autumn**


	17. Valley of Angels

**Thanks for all my reviews! If I had Jesse plushies and wouldn't keep them all for myself, I would so give them to you...**

**Here's the update!**

**

* * *

**

Mischa started walking towards us. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't relieved that she wasn't CeeCee. Jesse took my hand and squeezed it.

"Are you..." I started, but I broke off and looked at her. She smiled and said, "No. I'm not dead, Suze. When Marlion killed me, I didn't really die because I'm an angel, remember?" She hugged me and said, "Suze, I can make it all better. I can make it before this ever happened. Cee will be alive and everything."

I hesitated for a moment. She smiled and said, "Just trust me." I looked at Jesse who smiled and nodded. I looked back at her and said, "Ok."

I took her hand, and with a shimmer, we were gone.

---

"Suze!" Cee ran to me. I was on the ground, and a sharp pain was in my arm. "Suze! She hugged me.

"Cee, what's going-" My eyes darted past her as I saw someone laying on a stretcher being pushed to an ambulance. I looked closer, and my heart stopped when I saw who it was.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed as I ran over to him. "JESSE!" Max pulled me back and said, "Suze...SUZE!" He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"Don't take him-" I sobbed.

"Suze, I have to." He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "He won't make-" He stopped. Eack of those words hit me like a bullet. I would have fallen backwards, had it not been for Max.

Cee came over to me and took me in her arms. "We'll follow you."

"What happened?" I asked when we got into the car. She sighed and said, "Mischa went missing, so me, you and Jesse went out looking for her. I don't know what really happened, but someone tried to kill you and Jesse jumped in front of it...and..." Her voice cracked and she stopped because she couldn't go on.

I started sobbing. That was the longest drive of my life.

I couldn't walk.

I couldn't think.

I couldn't talk.

And I'm surprised I could even breath.

**I've been down and done nothing at all  
And sometimes I feel I've grown**

"Susie-Q." Came a voice from the wating room's door. I looked up to see Paul. He came up to me and took me into his arms. "Suze, I am so so sorry." I sobbed on his shoulder as he stroked my hair. That gesture made me cry even more.

That's what Jesse always did.

Max appeared in the doorway and said, "Suze, come here." Paul kissed my cheek as I got up and followed Max outside the waiting room.

"Suze." He had obviously been crying. "I hate to be the one to say this but, he's not going to make it." I didn't cry. I mean, I was too shocked. Too scared. Too sad to cry. I just gave a nod and looked down at the floor. Max sighed and said, "He's awake. And he's talking. He asking for you."

I looked up at him and he said, "Suze, I know this is hard for you...and him being a doctor he knows that he's...well, just try not to upset him more."

"I will." He hugged me, and I made my way down the hallway.

The hallway that seemed to get longer with each step, as if it was mocking me. Torturing me. My heart seemed to beat slower with each step. And it seemed to stop when I came to that room.

I gave out a little sob when I saw him.

"I can't do this." I whispered.  
"Yes, you can." Came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Paul. He smiled sadly and said, "I'll be right outside for you, ok?"

**Never try to let it show  
But I'm not alone**

I nodded and walked in.

"Oh my gosh." I said. Max, I am so sorry. But Jesse is just going to have to get upset! MY BOYFRIEND IS DYING!

Again.

I'm losing him.

Again.

"Querida." He said weakly. I put my hand over my mouth, trying to stop my sobs, but it was no use.  
"Susannah, don't you cry for me."

"That wasn't funny." I said, sitting down beside him, and taking one of his hands in mine.  
He smiled and said, "I should have came after you that day."

"When?" I asked, even though I knew when he was talking about.

"When I saw you kissing Paul." His face changed when he said that. I sighed and said, "Why didn't you?"

"I thought you loved him."

I started crying as I said, "I never loved him. Not like that. I love you, Jesse. I always have and I always will." He wiped away one of my tears and said, "Susannah, I love you too. I always have and I always will."

"I don't want to lose you. Not again." I started crying. He smiled again and said, "Move on from me. Just promise me you will."

I shook my head and said, "I can make you any promise, just not that."  
He laughed and said, "Then I promise I'll never leave you. Ever. Even if that means haunting your bedroom for another century and a half."

I made what was between a sob and a laugh.

"I just wish I could have married you." He said. That made me break down again. "Susannah." He said in that silky voice, even as weak as he was, it came out just as silky. "I love you, Susannah Simon."

"I love you too, Jesse de Silva." He smiled at me and closed his eyes.

"Jesse?" His hand went limp in mine. "JESSE!" Max ran into the room and said, "Suze, you need to get out."

"JESSE!" I screamed again. Max pulled me back again and said, "Suze you need to leave!"

I ran out of the room. Paul caught me and held me as I did a mixture of screaming and crying. I eventually fell to the floor and he came down with me.

It was eventually too much for me to take. I ran outside of the hospital, but this time, Paul didn't follow me. I got in my car and drove to Big Sur.

When I got there, I got out of my car and looked at the sky. "You told me it would all be better! You told me everything would get better!" I fell down so that I was literally two inches away from the edge.

I looked over the edge. I ripped the gold cross of of my neck and was about to throw it over the edge, when a voice said, "Suze."

"Get lost. You ruined my life!" I yelled at her. She tried to wrap her arms around me, but I pushed her away. "Suze, it wasn't me! It was Marlion!"

I turned around and glared at her, "Yeah, right! What is she? A shape shifter?"

Mischa just stared at me, and then it hit me. I turned around and looked down at the bottom of the cliff. "You aren't going to do it are you?"

I said to her, not looking at her, "You're an angel. Shouldn't you know?"

She put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Yes, I am. But I'm not God." That struck me as kind of funny. She sighed and said, "It wasn't suppossed to happen like that."

I sniffed and said, "I know."

"No, I'm serious." She looked at me and said, "I know how to fix it."

"He's already dead, Mischa!" I yelled. "You can't do a thing! HE'S GONE!" And the next thing I knew, is she was screaming as I fell off of Big Sur.

But as I was falling, I saw a single light fall down beside me and grab me...and that was the last thing I saw.  
**  
You can't touch you don't believe  
Fly in here on angels wings**

---

_If you love something, set it free. If it was meant to be, it will come back to you._

"Querida." He said weakly. What just happened? "I love you Susannah Simon."

And then he closed his eyes.

And I lost him...

Oh not once.

Not twice.

Not three times.

But four. FOUR!

**If you don't care**

Someone's footsteps came up from behind me. I thought it was going to be Jesse, but it wasn't. It was Mishca. She smiled, but I said, "He's dead."

She smiled even bigger and said, "He's not dead yet." She put her hand on his chest and was sucked in.

Then everything happened at once.

Jesse's soul came out and was floating beside his bed. And his heart monitor stopped.

Max ran into the room and said, "Suze, you need to leave."

"NO! No, Max! WAIT!" He stopped dragging me and looked. He of course couldn't see Jesse's soul get sucked back into his body.

And I also saw Mischa's come back out, and with a wink to me, she dissappeared.

She died for him.

Mischa died in place of Jesse.

**Go into the valley of angels**

Jesse started coughing, and Max muttered, "What the hell?"  
I looked up at him and said, "Don't say H-E Double Hockey Sticks."

He looked down at me like I was insane and said, "Ok...um...WE NEED ASSISTANCE IN ROOM 213!"

**To swim in that deep blue sea  
Surrounded by your faith and your glory**

I looked down at Jesse and smiled. Then I said quietly, "Thank you, Mishca."

**Its were I find my peace  
True peace  
In the valley of angels**

----

He laughed as he walked, well, wobbled in on his crutches. "Who's the doctor here?" He asked. I smiled as I unlocked his door. "Seriously, though. I'm fine." He said as he walked in and sat down on his couch.

I did the same beside him and said, "I just don't want to lose you again." He looked up at me and smiled as he pushed back on of my curls, keeping his hand behind my head pulling me closer and said, "I wasn't going to leave you. I promised, remember?"

I smirked and said, "You did that one time too, it I am correct." He was about to kiss me, but stopped when I said that and said, "That wasn't my fault."

"Oh, right. It was Jack's." I said with a smile. He looked at me and said, "More his than mine!"

"Well, see. That just proves that you can't make promises and keep them sometimes!" I pointed out. He rolled his eyes and said, "Well, ok. Starting now, we stop making promises we can't keep."

"Fine." I said.

"Fine."

I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and said, "Even though I was." I looked up at him and asked, "Was what?"

"Was going to keep it." He leaned down and kissed me.

As We were getting into it, my phone started ringing. Jesse groaned when I pulled back and grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Suze." Came Paul's frantic voice. I moved apart from Jesse and he asked, "Are you at Jesse's?"

"Yeah. Where are you? Are you ok?" I asked. Jesse looked over at me. I just shook my head and listened to what Paul was about to say.

"Jaz and I had just come back from a date and I swear there was a girl in that resturaunt that looked like Marlion."

"Paul, that's not funny..hold on." I playfully hit Jesse as he started kissing my neck. I rolled my eyes when he pouted and said to Paul, "We haven't seen her in over a month."

"Well, she was here. Or someone who could be her twin." He sighed and said, "I didn't mean to say that."

I sighed and sat back down. Jesse still had no idea that that had happened. With Mischa, I mean. I hadn't seen her. And they still hadn't found her 'body'. I had no idea what the heleck Marlion did with it. But she was probably ticked when she realized that Mischa's soul wasn't in there.

But of course being an angel, Mishca really didn't 'die'. But you know, whatever.

"Suze, I'm serious. Why would I make this up?" I sighed and said, "You wouldn't."

"All I'm saying is, is just be careful, ok?" He said a minute later. I smiled and said, "I always am." He laughed and said, "Don't push it. Well, I see you later, Susie-Q."

"What was that all about?" Jesse asked when I hung the phone up. I shook my head. Jesse had been through a lot. I didn't want to tell him. Not yet, anyway.

He shrugged and leaned back over and kissed me.

And just as we were getting into it again, my phone rang again. Jesse groaned and said, "What the he-" He stopped and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Susannah." This time it was Father Dom. I sighed and leaned back on Jesse as I said, "What's up?"

"Are you at Jesse's?" Why does everyone want to know that? Can I not makeout with my boyfriend in peace? Well, since I didn't exactly want to say that to a priest, I said, "Um...well...I was helping him you know, get settled."

Jesse snorted and I elbowed him in the stomach. "So, what's up?"

He sighed and said, "Susannah, they found Mishca's body."

**I stood up one day and found myself  
But I'm not alone**

Even though I knew she was ok and really didn't 'die', it still hit me kind of hard. "Oh."

"Yes. They're transporting her back to New York for her funeral." Father Dom said sadly. Jesse obviously picked up on the fact that it was something bad, because he now had his hand on my back, moving it in small circles.

"It's next week. If you don't have any plans, you may want to-"

"Yeah, of course." I interrupted him. "Of course we'll come."

After I hung the phone up. I put my head in my hands. "Querida, what is it?"

"They found Mischa's body." I said, trying not to cry.

**Go into the valley of angels**

Again.

Jesse took me into his arms and started whispering stuff in Spanish as he stroked my hair. Even though I had no idea what the heck he was saying, it always made me feel better.

But I have to keep remembering, this is what Mishca wanted.

**You know I find true peace  
In the valley of angels **

But times like now, it's really hard to remember that.

* * *

**Meh. Not much of a cliffie. I know that wasn't a real plot developing story. Or the climax or whatever. And it probably sucked real bad...  
****By the way, the song was 'Valley of Angels' by Bo Bice.  
Review and you shall recieve!  
Kisses and Jesse plushies that I won't keep all for myself:)  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
Autumn**


	18. Night of the Living Dead

"Flight from Carmel to New York City, now boarding."

I grabbed my carry on as our flight was called. Jesse grabbed his and took my hand. He leaned down and whipsered in my ear, "Are you going to be ok?"

I nodded, fighting back tears as I said, "Yeah." He smiled and kissed my forhead. Jaz, Paul, Cee, Adam, Gina and her fiancee (shudder) Jake, all followed us to the gate. Father Dom was already in the plane when we arrived. He smiled and hugged me.

I made my way to sit down beside Jesse, and someone caught my eye.

Marlion.

Or someone, no pun intended, that could be her twin. Jesse noticed I was looking at something, since he turned off his ipod and looked over where I was.

"Dios." He muttered. I sat down beside him, trying to push every doubt out of my mind. Jesse squeezed my hand and said, "It'll be ok."

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that." I said as I looked out the window.

"Please fasten your seatbelts." Came the pilot's voice. I sighed and did what we were told. After it was fastened, I leaned back and closed my eyes.

Flight with a would-be demon, now boarding.

---

I walked quietly into the funeral home. The heels of my Jimmy Choos clicked as I walked down the hall. I was fiddling with the strap of my black dress, trying to make excuses not to go in.

I took a deep breath, and walked into the room.

I walked slowly up to the coffin, and looked in. I felt a tear roll down my cheek when I saw Mischa.  
She looked just asa pretty as she always did, except now, she wasn't glowing.

I heard someone walk up behind me. I didn't have to turn to see who it was. I guess you could call it my 7th sense.

I shook my head as another tear rolled down my cheek and said, "I see dead people on a daily basis, and yet-" I started crying. He put his arm around my shoulder and said, "Susannah, you're only human." Jesse looked down at her. All the color seemed to be drained from his face.

I wiped my eyes and saw that my hand was black. Great, the one day I don't wear water-proof mascara.

He looked over at me and smiled, "You know, even though I've known you for four years, I don't think I've really ever seen you cry."

I made what was between a laugh and a hiccup as I said, "Well, that one night you did. When I thought that you were going to move on because they found your body." I smiled and said, "Well, I guess the sight of that dead body killed me too."

He smiled, but stopped when he looked back down at her. "I mean, it's not like she really died."

"I know. But it still feels like she did." He nodded and straightened his tie. I wiped my tears again and he said, "Querida, maybe you shouldn't be in here."

I took one last look at her. Jesse took my hand and we walked out.

---

"She was always so full of life." Father Dom said as he stood over her grave. Jesse's grip on me tightened as he pulled me closer to him. I laid my head down on his chest.

Almost everyone was crying. Her 'parents', everyone. I wasn't though. Mischa just seemed like the person that wouldn't want everyone to cry for her.

Well, there was one more person. The girl who looked alot like Marlion.

"She's in heaven now, watching over us." Father D continued. No one really knew how right he was. "May she rest in peace."

I let out a little sob as they lowered her coffin. I buried my head in Jesse's suit. He kissed the top of my head.

After the ceremony was over, I walked quietly down the very familiar path. I took a deep breath as I passed the fountain, and down near the crucifx.

I stared down at the headstone.

_Peter Simon  
January 2, 1964 - June 6, 1994  
Beloved Son, father, husband and friend_

I laid down a rose and once again, found a tear roll down my cheek.

Wow, I think I have seriously broken the record for the most crying jags in one day. "Querida?" I looked back and saw Jesse looking at me with a confused look on his face, but when he saw the the headstone, he looked at me sadly.

He walked over to me and kissed me. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head and said, "No." He hugged me and said, "I'm sorry." I started crying again, (crying jag #105), as I said, "Me too."

He kissed me again, and we walked down the path. It was getting dark, and a lot colder. Jesse wrapped his jacket around me, and he tried to get his tie off.

"Mrs. de Silva?" Came a voice from behind us. Jesse threw me a confused glance, and I shrugged. We both turned around and saw a boy, about 14, staring at us.

He was a ghost, obviously.

"Mrs. de Silva?" He asked again. I shook my head and said, "No." Jesse still looked really confused as he walked up beside me.

The boy smiled and said, "No. You're Susannah de Silva."  
Jesse looked down at him and said, "No. Well, she isn't yet anyway." The little boy look happy and said, "It's not too late."

I smiled and said, "Well, if you're going to warn me not to marry Jesse, then I'm not going to listen. Well, unless he's like a murderer and keeps his victims' heads in a box under his bed."

Jesse looked at me and said, "Did you take your medicine today?"

"Shut up." I said back to him. The boy shook his head and said, "No. I'm not. Something happens on your wedding day."

"What? Slater confesses his love again for Susannah and she rejects him?" Jesse smiled at me and said, "And then I kill him, cut off his head and put it in that box along with Maria's and Diego's." I rolled my eyes and looked back at the boy, "What happens?"

"You die." He said. That made Jesse's laughter dry up.

"Well, maybe we don't have to wait that long." Came a voice both me and Jesse recognized. Jesse grabbed my hand and we ran into one of those...what are they called? Well, you know those building's with the dead people buried inside them.

The ones that the stupid girl always runs into in the movies and the killer is always inside it? Well, maybe that doesn't always happen, but still.

And dead bodies give me the creeps.

She started banging on the door. Jesse smirked and said, "She's a demon. Can't she like burn this down or something?"

"Jesse, shut up." I said. "Don't give her any idea- Holy crap." I said. You know those dreams where you are so so scared that you can't scream? Well, that's how I was now.

"Susannah, wha-" He saw it too.

Ok, as weird as this sounds, it was true. The tombs...coffins whatever you want to call it, were moving. And dead zombies were coming out of them.

Well, I guess there aren't alive zombies. Except maybe Marcus Beaumont, I mean, he looked like one anyway.

"She can't get in, so she gets minions. Figures." Jesse said, rather calmly given the fact that there were zombies coming out.

I saw one come out of the Simon grave and I said, "Grandpa?" He looked at me and threw the coffin's top towards us.

Jesse pulled me back and I said, "Ok, homicidal grandfather. So not good-AH!" One them threw something else at us.

"This is like Night of the Living Dead!" I yelled. Jesse pulled me towards him and said, "Let's just hope they don't try and eat us."

"Ew."

"SUSANNAH!" I fell down into a whole and fell into a puddle of something. "Please, don't be blood." I said to myself. "Querida, can you hear-"

He broke off. "JESSE! Oh my gosh! They're going to eat-" My eyes got wide. Because there comes ol' homicidal Grandpa Simon.

"Grandpa! It's me!" I said as I tried to swim away. "Remember? You're little princess?" He and his army of the undead kept swimming towards me.

"SUSANNAH!" Jesse called. I could see him through the crack. He reached down and said, "Grab my hand." I did and he tried to pull me up, but Grandpa Killer grabbed my ankle and pulled me under the water.

"QUERIDA!"

"Grandpa! It's me! Susie!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me. "Remember? Susie-Q?" He stopped and mumbled, "Susie-Q?" It was almost in a Gollum-ish/ Darth Vader voice since he didn't have a tonuge. It probably dissolved.

Ew.

I nodded. He took a step towards me and grabbed me.

Oh this sucks.

* * *

**Hee hee. I don't know what came over me!  
But hey. You got two updates in a day!  
You lucky little doggies.  
XOXO  
-SASTMJ  
Autumn**


	19. Such a Dead Little Rat

**Hey, girls. Ok. So here's my update!! Hope you guys like it. Must hurry before American Idol comes on!!!

* * *

**

"Mwah." He mumbled. I looked at him and said, "Excuse me?" He spit something out of his mouth. It looked like cotton or something. "I said, 'go'." He lifted me up towards Jesse. 

Jesse grabbed me and held on to me. I smiled at Grandpa Simon and said, "Thanks, Grandpa." He smiled, I guess it was a smile, or something, and he said, "No problem, princess." He looked at Jesse and said, "You better treat her right, or you'll have to deal with me in the after life."

Jesse's face went blank and he said, "I will, Mr. Simon."

Grandpa snorted and said, "You better, buddy. Hurry, Susie-Q!" I smiled and said, "Love ya, gramps!"

"Love you too, now go!" Jesse lifted me up and we ran across the roof. No kidding. "Jess, wait!" He stopped and I pulled off my Jimmy Choos. "Ok, we're good."

"Or not." Jesse said. I saw where he was looking. "Damn it." I muttered.

"Hello, sweetie pie." Marlion teased Jesse. I rolled my eyes and took my Jimmy Choos and hit her with them like they were cymbals.

I smiled as she fell to the ground, unconsious. "He's MY sweetie pie." I looked at Jesse and said, "Come on." I took Jesse's arm and we, literally, slid down the roof.

"Run, run, run, run, run, run...ok and stop." I pulled Jesse in the direction of the front gate. "Run run run run run run..."  
"Die, die, die,die,die.."  
Oo. That's not Jesse's voice. I turned around to see that it_ wasn't_ Jesse I was pulling, it was little Miss Satan herself.  
"AH!" I dropped her arm like it was on fire. "Where's Jesse, you witch?!?!" Only, I didn't say witch if you catch my drift.

She threw her head back and laughed, "Sorry, darling. I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you."  
"You're going to kill me anyway." I pointed out.

She smiled and said, "Good point."

I glared at her, "Look, I broke the heel off of my almost 300 dollar pair of shoes, swam through 5 feet of heaven knows what, broke a nail and lost one of my favorite pair of earrings in the process. So, you will tell me where my boyfriend is or so help me I will kick your butt all the way back to hell."

She smirked and said, "I dare you to try." I smiled and said, "Bring it on Miss Satan."

Of course, Daddy's Little Devil didn't get to bring it. Jesse did though. He threw a huge rock at the back of her head.  
I guess I can thank her though. During her obvious struggle with Jesse, his shirt had come almost all the way unbuttoned.

And for that, I am grateful.

"Come on. That won't keep her for long." He grabbed my hand and we ran for the gate. "SIMON!!" She yelled. Jesse groaned and said, "Ok, maybe we should go this way." I nodded and said, "Good idea."

"SIMON, GET BACK HERE!" She was running, erm, gliding towards. "Oh my gosh." I breathed. Jesse pulled me back towards my dad's gravestone.

"EHHHH!" We both turned around to see zombies coming towards us. Jesse stared at them and said, "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm in the Twilight Zone...AHH!" I fell into an open grave. Oh my gosh. "JESSE!" He appeared a minute later, "Susannah, grab my-" He flew backwards.

"JESSE!" I yelled I tried to get out, but Marlion was standing over me, smiling.

"Now, now, darling. Where do you think you're going?" Damn, you demon! She threw her head back and laughed, "Goodnight, baby-cakes."

Baby-cakes? Who the hell says that?  
Well, I guess hell herself says it.

And then, like in a freaky episode of the Twilight Zone, the dirt started covering me. I tried to get out, but couldn't. "JESSE!"

Dark...

Can't breath...

Can't see...

One word...

DEATH.

---

"Susannah?" I opened my eyes to see a man staring at me. He smiled and gave me his hand to pull me up. When I was up, I looked around and saw nothing but a beautiful sunset and clouds.

It looked just like something you'd see on a poster at a Bible bookstore.

"Where am I?" I asked. He motioned for me to follow him and he said, "Where you aren't suppossed to be."

Gee.

That helps alot.

I looked around, and then it hit me. "Oh my gosh. I'm dead." He looked at me and I yelled, "I'm in heaven!!" He laughed and said, "No, Miss Simon. You're not in heaven. Although you're close."

Ooookay.

When he noticed my blank expression, he said, "I'm an angel. I was suppossed to be sent down to help you, but I saw that you already had help."

"Mishca." I said, matter-of-factly. He shook his head and said, "No. She wasn't the one." I looked down at the sunset, then it hit me.

He smiled when I looked up at him, "Mr. de Silva seemed to have gotten there before I had a chance to." I followed after him and he continued, "You have to help us."

"How?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me, "You have to help us get rid of the Evil One."

I smiled and said, "Sata-"

"SHH!" He put his hand over my mouth and said, "Don't say the name." He removed it and I said, "Ok, so Marli-"

"SHHH!" He put his hand back over my mouth.

Ok, this was way to Harry Potter. You know, the whole 'he-who-must-not-be-named'.

So, that's exactly what I said, "Um, ok...so 'You-know-who'?" He smiled and nodded, "Good. You will help us defeat his daughter and protect us."

"You're angels. Can't you protect yourselves?"

He laughed and said, "Well, we're more of what you can call, 'Angels in Training'. So will you help us?" I nodded. He smiled again and said, "Good."

"But how-"

He started to fade, "She fears Him."

Fears.

Him.

Oh.

OH!

The next thing I knew, I was in Jesse's arms, and covered in (ew) mud.

-- 2 weeks later --

I sighed as I looked out and saw that oh-so familiar view of the palm trees as we landed in Carmel. Jesse stirred beside me and yawned. He looked up and asked, tiredly, "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, sleepy head." I said as I kissed him. He smiled against my lips and kissed me back.  
"Ugh." Jaz groaned, kicking my seat. "Enough with the PDA. We've seen it ever since we left New York." I didn't have to look back to know that she and Paul were sitting too close together.

"Look who's talking." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me. I looked back out the window, remembering the first time I landed here in Carmel. I was all decked out in my ripped jeans, pin-straight hair, and my leather jacket.

Now, I was sitting there in a cute stapless dress, my skin was only slightly tinted and my hair was wavy with blonde highlights throughout it.

Not that I had turned into Kelly 'Plastic' Prescott. There is nothing on her body that is real. I swear to you...NOTHING!

Jesse told me that.

Ok, shut up. He's friends with Bobby remember? Bobby knows EVERYTHING. Plus, he did all of Kelly's work.

Bobby, I mean.

Anyway, back to the story...sorry for that little random thingy right there...  
Yeah, moving right along.

I popped a bubble as we walked down to get our bags. I saw Jesse wince. He hates it when I pop bubbles. I chomped down on my gum, and prepared to blow another one.

Pop.

Jesse looked at me, but didn't say anything.

Pop.

"Susannah." Was all he said. I smiled at him and quietly chewed. He grabbed my bags too and we followed Paul and Jaz.

I had no idea where Gina and Jake were, nor did I want to know.

Pop.

"Querida, please." Jesse groaned as we loaded his car with our bags. Jaz laughed as she walked to Paul's car. Paul walked over and said, "So. I guess we will see you next weekend."

"Where are you two going?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.  
Paul sighed and said, "That's when we're doing it."

I was shocked. Literally shocked. "PAUL! Gosh! I'm Jesse's girlfriend!"

Paul and Jesse exchanged glances and Paul said, "Suze, he is too."

Now I was really to the point of gagging, "EWW! YOU ARE SUCH A SICK-"

"Exorcism." Jesse said. I stopped and looked at him, "Come again?" I asked.  
He sighed and said, "An exorcism, querida."

I looked back at Paul and said, "How are you going to exorcise Jesse again, Paul? He's not a ghost. But the again, neither was I...but I'm a shifter and Jesse's not so-"

"We'll just see you guys later." Jesse said, shutting me up. He got into the car. I waved at Paul and Jaz as they pulled off.

Jesse sighed and said, "How do I put up with you?"

I smiled and said, "Because you love me."

Pop.

Jesse groaned and pulled out of his parking space.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

"SUSANNAH! SPIT IT OUT!" Jesse yelled. And considering the top was down, we got some wierd looks. "Real smooth, Cadaver Breath." I said. "Real smooth."

"Shut up." He said as he kept driving. "I'm putting this stupid top back up."

---

I laid the note on Jesse's coffee table. It was some weird note that that angel had given me. It had a summoning chant that even Marlion couldn't resist.

All I had to do was read it and BAM! There was Marlion.  
But I had to wait, in the words of Jack Sparrow, for the opportune moment. Whenever that was.

But it sure wasn't now. Because I couldn't talk.

That was because my lips were too occupied with Jesse's. Lips, I mean.

As my hands were sneaking around his neck, I heard a weird chomping noise.  
At first I thought it was Jesse, but that would be really weird.

"Susannah, what's wrong?" He asked, sounding almost dissappointed that I had pulled back.

I glared in the direction of the rat.

"What's he eat-" I stopped. "Oh he is so dead."

"Don't." Jesse warned.

"SPIKE!" I yelled.

There that stupid one eared fat furball of a cat was sitting, eating the summoning spell.

And I could have sworn that that cat was smiling at me.

Oh, he is such a dead little rat...so, so dead.

* * *

**Meh. Once again, not a big plot develop. Coming very soon, though. I promise!  
Love you guys!  
Mwah!  
XOXO  
-SASTMJ  
Autumn  
**


	20. I Have To

**Hey. I would have updated sooner, but I was busy. I'm going to have to finish this up soon, because hopefully I will get a part in our school's spring play, and if I do, then I'll be very busy. So, anyway...thanks for reviewing!!!**

* * *

"Come here, Spike." I said, inching towards him. "Come on, sweetie. I wont KILL YOU!" I lunged for him. Jesse ran after me yelling, "Don't hurt him!"

"He ate it!" I grabbed a butter knife. Jesse narrowed his eyes and said, "You wouldn't."

I smiled, "Oh, I would."

Spike screamed, literally, that is the only way to describe it.

And Jesse tackled me, that's the only way to describe that.

"HECTOR!"  
"SUSANNAH!"

"Get you big Latino butt off of me!" I yelled trying to push him off of me. Gosh, he weighed alot. Well, I guess all that muscle adds up. "You are friggin' crushing me, Dr. de Silva! GET OFF!"

"No."

"WHY?"

"You were going to kill him!" He said.

I stared at him for a long time and said, "Get off me or so help me I will hit you somewhere where you'll remember it. Oh, will you remember it."

He rolled off, because he knew I would do it.

We laid there in silence staring at his kitchen ceiling.

"Give me the knife, querida." Jesse said, quietly.

"No."

"Simon, give me the knife!" I gave it to him. He rolled over and said, "You're insane."

"No, I'm not."

"You were about to kill my cat with a butter knife." I rolled over and looked at him, "Well, de Silva. A dull knife hurts worse than sharp one."

He groaned and rolled back over.

How the heck does he put up with me?

---

Damn cat. Damn you, you evil rat from...heck.  
Hey, he could be Marlion's kid, I mean demon's are shape-shifters...  
Dude, I need to get over myself.

I turned on my computer and stared at it.

SOMEONE IM ME!!!

**I-Luv-Me: So, Susie. I hear Spike ate the spell. What now?**

**JessesGirl: Like I know. I tried to disect it with a butter knife, but Jesse tackled me. Sometimes, I seriously wonder if he loves me more, or that damn cat.**

**I-Luv-Me: Which is yet another reason you should have stayed with me.**

**JessesGirl: Shut up.**

**I-Luv-Me: Yeah, well. What are we going to do? Wait until it comes out?**

**JessesGirl: Gosh, Paul. That is so sick. Like you.**

**I-Luv-Me: Keep on telling yourself that, baby. Seriously, though. What are we going to do?**

**JessesGirl: No, idea.**

**DrD: You aren't talking to Paul are you?**

**JessesGirl: How did you know I was on the computer?**

**DrD: Your away message was down.**

Crap. I need to get another screen name.

**JessesGirl: Not that it's any of your bussiness, but yes.**

**DrD: Why?**

**JessesGirl: Why do you want to know? Making sure it wasn't Orlando?**

**I-Luv-Me: You know, we could do an x-ray.**

**JessesGirl: Where are we going to get an x-ray? I mean, we aren't doctors.**

**I-Luv-Me: We aren't.**

**JessesGirl: That's what I just said.**

**I-Luv-Me: SUZE! Jesse's a doctor!!!**

Oh...OH!!

**JessesGirl: Hey, Jess. Bring your cat to work tommorrow, my dear.**

**JessesGirl signed off.**

I looked at the screen as his message popped up.

**DrD: Why? Susannah what are you up to?**

I smiled at the screen as I clicked the button that said 'away message'.

**Don't cha wish that you had Jesse's girl? Where can you find a girl like me?**

**DrD: Oh...my...gosh... I KNOW YOU ARE STILL THERE, SIMON!**

**-------------**

"I want you to know that I am not happy about this." Jesse said as he walked into the room.  
He unzipped the bag and looked at Paul, "Shut the door, Slater." Paul did as he was told, reluctantly of course.

And I swear, as soon as that cat saw me, it lunged. "JESSE!! GET IT!" I screamed as I pushed Paul in front of me. Jesse grabbed Spike. I narrowed my eyes and said, "Who saved you? Who freakin' fed you? You'd think he'd have more respect for me than that!"  
The cat hissed at me as Jesse strapped him down to the table. "This probably won't work, you know that." Jesse said. I rolled my eyes and said, "It can't hurt to try."

Paul looked at Jesse, amused, and said, "Dude, are you even certified to use one of these things?"  
Jesse smiled at him and said as he flipped on the switch, "What they don't know won't hurt them." Paul shook his head and laughed.

Spike didn't go down without a fight, though. He clawed and everything.

I hate that cat with all my heart.

---

"So?" I asked as I looked at the x-ray. We all looked. Jesse sighed and said, "Told you."

"Dog." I muttered. I grabbed the x-ray and walked over to the window. We had been there all day, and the moonlight was shining through the window.

That when I noticed that the star on my wrist was back. And I looked down at the x-ray to see that there was a silver star in it too.  
"There's a star in Spike's stomach."

"Come again?" Jesse asked as he threw off his long, white coat. I motioned for him to come over. He did and stared down at it as he undid the top two buttons of his shirt, as if they were bothering him.

"What the he-" He looked down at me and smiled. Then he took it and held it to the window.

"She know's we're here." Came Paul's voice. It had been so quiet, that it startled me and Jesse when he talked. Jesse looked at him half amused and said, "What do you mean?"

"The star. It's a tracker. She knows we're here." He looked at me and said, "She knows where Suze is." Jesse smile was wiped clean off of his face.

"We've got to get out of here." Jesse said. My eyes were fillinf up with tears as I said, "Jesse, it won't do any good. She'll know where I am. She's traking me!"

Jesse looked at me and said, "Don't you even think about it."

"I have to."

"Susannah!" Jesse said. Paul nodded and said, "She's right."

Realization hit Jesse. He looked down and said, "No."

"Jess, I have to." I took his hand and said, "I have to." He nodded. Tears were now forming in his eyes. He kissed me and said, "Be careful, and I love you."

"I love you too. Now, you and Paul get as for away from here as you can." He nodded reluctantly and left. Paul looked at me and said, "Watch out for yourself, Simon."

"I will."

After they left, I turned and looked out the window.

"Simon." The star on my wrist burned.

"Marlion."

She laughed and said, "This is it."

The next thing I knew, I was down...and the world was getting darker and colder...

...her laughter ringing in my ears...

* * *

**I know it sucked, but I'll update soon, I promise!  
XOXOX  
-SASTMJ  
Autumn**


	21. Three Stories Up

**Thanks for telling me it didn't suck...  
Ok, whoever gives me my 100th review, gets a Jesse plushie! Well, ok...no you don't, but you do get a chapter dedicated to you and you get to have that warm fuzzy feeling in your stomach!**

**Anyways, I love you guys! And here's my next update!**

**Oh, and to avoid confusion, the little seperate the flashbacks!**

* * *

Why was I doing this? I tell you why.  
Because I love Jesse way to much to let him get hurt because of me. He'd saved my life many times before, and now I was going to return the favor. 

Except, that I wasn't a ghost, and I could die...  
You know, which I probably was now.

My mind was going blank... and random memories were flying in my head...  
Hmm...I guess it's true what they say. Your life does flash before your eyes when your about to die...

_I turned to see the guy sitting in the window seat. "All right, who the hell are you?"_

_"Oh, he did not just say that." I said as I grumpily made my way up to the porch.  
"Yes, I did just say that, Susannah. You barely know him and you were letting him-" I turned around and cut him off before he could continue, "Don't even go there, Jesse."  
He smirked, "Well, you were letting him get all forward."_

_"Forward?" I repeated. "What does that even mean?" He said something else, but I was too mad to hear what he had said. All I know is that I eventually said, "We were just saying goodnight."  
__He laughed, but not out of humor, "I may have been dead for the past 150 years, querida. But I know how people say goodnight. And generally when people say goodnight, they keep their tongues to themselves."_

_I looked up at him nervously as he cupped my face and said, "Fine. We don't have to talk." And that's when he kissed me.  
On the lips._

_"Susannah?" I broke away from Paul and saw the look in Jesse's eyes. It was a mixture of hurt and anger. "Jesse." I croaked out.  
And he left...  
For what I thought would be forever._

_"I am not happy about this." I said at the Pirates of the Caribbean premiere. Jaz looked longingly at Johnny Depp who had just walked past her and smiled. Yeah, I'll admit it, I felt like fainting too. Then someone ran into me.  
"Oh, sorry." Someone said in an oh-so-sexy British accent. I turned around to the the object of my fantasies.  
"It's fine." I replied back. He smiled and said, "Orlando."  
I smiled back and said, "I know who you are..." He laughed. Good job, Suze. I smiled again, trying to hide my flaming cheeks and said, "Susannah-" Only one person called me that...well, two, but whatever. "Suze Simon."  
He smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."_

_"Suze." I looked over into his dark eyes. No, it wasn't Jesse.  
"Orlando, I-" Too late...he already kissed me. And I was kissing back.  
Well, why shouldn't I? After my ex-boyfriend moved to Ohio, and Jesse left me, I needed to have some fun. And my fun could be with this totally hot pirate.  
But the whole time I was kissing him, I kept thinking of Jesse. Gosh, Bloom! Why are you even here?You're from England! You don't even celebrate the 4th of July!  
Shut up, mind! You are kissing Orlando freakin' Bloom.  
But I miss Jesse...  
And deep down I knew we were only doing this because he just broke up with Kate, and I broke up with ol' what's his face that moved to Ohio.  
But I missed Jesse..._

_Jesse._

_Jesse._

_Jesse._

I couldn't die and never see Jesse again. I couldn't do that to him. I tried opening my eyes. The star on my wrist burned worse than before...  
I screamed out when Marlion stepped on it. "Come on, baby-cakes. You know you won't win." She jerked me up and threw me against the wall.

I could just feel myself get weaker with each passing second.

It was like she was, well...  
Sucking the life out of me.

"I could have been powerful. I could have been just like my dad and you ruined it!" She spat in my face. "You could have just handed over Mischa and none of this would have happened, but no. Miss Simon has to do it the hard way."

"I always do, love." Love? Where the H-E double hockey sticks did that come from? Ugh, there is something wrong with me.

Ignorning the whole 'love' thing, she screamed, "Susannah, I would neverhave hurt you. Ever. But now you give me no choice, sweetheart."

She keeps calling me 'baby-cakes' and 'sweetheart' and yet she's still going to kill me.  
Hmm...you know what? Just to add to my injury, start calling me querida, baby-cakes.

She saw what I was about to do, and dodged just in time before I hit her in the stomach. She grabbed my wrist and twisted it backwards.

Yep, something definetly just broke.

Yay, for broken wrists!  
Gosh, this sucks.

She threw me to the ground, "Susannah...Why are you making this so much more difficult?" I could feel blood rolling down my cheek. I groaned as I rolled over.

She bent down and said, "Sorry, baby-" And she broke off in screams. That's because, Spike, who Jesse had forgotten, jumped out from hiding, jumped on her head and began clawing it.

I think he thought it was me, but hey, I'm not going to be the one to correct him.

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Spike." And ran out the door.

And I ran...and ran and ran and ran and ran.  
This floor of the hospital was deserted. I mean, I guess no one needs an x-ray at midnight.

Man, I was so sure that I would die for Jesse, but now I didn't want to die.  
And technically that's not being selfish, because Jesse would want me here and not dying to protect him.

And Paul.

What the heck was I thinking?

Spike came running after me. That's when I realized Marlion could be right behind us. So, I picked up my worst enemy and ran.

He didn't care either.

I think we just wanted to survive.

"SIMON!" She yelled. Spike's fur was standing up, and he was shaking.  
Wow, I actually feel bad for this demon.

Demon...

That wasn't funny.

She caught my leg, and fell just before the window. She held me out the window and said, "You are so stupid."

**"Slater, I can't do this!" I yelled. Paul turned back around and faced me, "Jesse, she wanted us to."**

**I stopped and looked at the hospital, "I can't do it."  
He came and stood beside me and said, "I can't either." He stopped and looked over me, "Jesse, what's that?"**

**I looked and saw what he was looking at. We walked closer and saw Spike. He was walking around, looking like he had seen a ghost.**

**Wow, I need to stop.**

**I picked him up and tried to calm him. "Jesse!" Paul screamed. I looked over and almost dropped Spike, which in the end I did.**

**"Susannah!" I ran over to her. She was laying lifeless on the ground.**

**I looked up at Paul and said, "Go inside and get help." He didn't move. "Do it!" I yelled. He nodded and ran inside.**

**I wrapped my jacket around her. "Oh, querida."**

**I looked up and saw and open window.**

**She had fallen out of a window.**

**A window that was three stories up.**

**

* * *

**

Dun dun dun...  
Review, por favor!  
Lot's of sexy-Jesse love!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
Autumn


	22. Letter From Hell

Well, I don't have school tomorrow, (Thank, Dog...yes, I really do say that. My Suze is sadly based on me) So, I thought, 'Hey, why not be nice and give them an extra update?' Yeah, I love you too. :) Ooh. yeah, I'm in a fluff kind of mood today.. so beware.

And I said I'd dedicate a chapter to the 100th reviewer...and that will be...DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!  
Blossom187! Thanks Lil. Have a virtual Jesse plushie!

* * *

**DR DE SEXY'S POV  
**

**"Jesse, what happened?" Her mom asked me. Her eyes were filling up with tears, and I knew mine would be soon.**

**And I couldn't tell her the truth. I sighed and said, "She leaned against the window. She didn't know it was open, and by the time I got there, she it was too la-" I broke off. I sighed again and said, "She's stable, but in critical condition."**

**"Can I go see her?" She asked. I shook my head and said, "We're still doing tests on her. Somehow, she didn't break her back like we thought. Her wrist is broken in two places." I knew Susannah wouldn't mind that. She would be out of her piano recital now. "She may have broken a few ribs, and no we're just trying to make sure she doesn't have any head trauma." Her mom's eyes widened at that.**

**I tried to give what I hoped to be was a reassuring smile, "You'll be the first one to know when you can see her." She nodded and hugged me.**

**"Dr. de Silva?" Came a voice. I turned to see one of the nurses. "She's asking for you."**

**Thank the Lord she was awake. I half lied to her mom. She wasn't stable.**

**"Querida?" I asked as I walked in. I took a deep breath when I saw all of the machines she was hooked up to.  
"Jesse." She croaked, then she started coughing.**

**I walked over to her and stroked her hair, "Shh, querida. I'm here." She gave me a weak smile and I kissed her forhead.**

**"Will I be ok?"**

**I paused. Then I said, "Yes."**

**"Don't lie to me." She said. I sat down and said, "You can't leave me."  
She laughed, I was shocked at how weak her laugh was, "I wouldn't be able to. Even if I had to haunt your room for a century and a half."**

**"Susannah, that's not funny." I said, half crying. She stopped laughing when she saw me on the verge of tears.**

**"Ok, I'm sorry."**

**"No, you're not." I said, wiping my eyes. She smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm not." She started coughing. Her eyes started closing...**

**I have to keep her awake.**

**"Remember when you thought I didn't love you?" She smiled. I took her hand and smiled down at her, "Why would you ever think that?"**

**"Because-" She said, her voice weaker than before. "- you were ignoring me."**

**"Only because I didn't want to hold you back." I said.  
She turned her emeralds on me and said, "You wouldn't have."**

**I laughed and said, "Oh, really?"**

**She smiled and said, "Nope. I would have gotten Father Dom to marry us."**

**"Like he would."**

**She laughed and said, "Against his will, he might."  
I laughed and she said, "You would have never held me back, _vaquero_."**

**I smiled at her. She looked up at me. "What?" I asked. She just shook her head. "Susannah. What?" She just smiled and said, "You're just so cute."**

**I rolled my eyes. She laughed and said, "What? You are. Especially when you get all frustrated or mad, or embarrassed or something and you run your fingers through your hair...like you are now." I stopped my hand, and brought it right back down. She giggled. I rolled my eyes again and she said, "Don't, Jesse. Please."**

**"What?"**

**"Hector."**

**"Susie." She narrowed her eyes at me and looked back up at the ceiling. I sighed and said, "This is my fault."**

**"Jess." She said. I looked back at her. Her emerald eyes were warning me. "Susannah, if I were there, I could have protected you."**

**"And gotten yourself killed." She said.**

**"Better me than you." I said back.  
She shook her head and said, "No, because if you died then I would too."**

**"Well, if you died I would too." I said. She smiled and said, "Who said I was, de Silva?" I smiled and she said, "Jess, I'm not 16 anymore."**

**I kissed her softly and said, "I know." She smiled and said, "When I went up there-" She pointed up. I laughed and took her hand again. She looked at me and said, "That guys was suppossed to be my guardian angel...but he said I already had one."**

**"Mischa?" I asked, hopefully. **

**She laughed and said, "No. It's you." **

**"Querida-" I kissed the hand I was holding. She yawned and I said, "Get some sleep, ok, querida?"**

**She smiled and said, "I thought you didn't want me to go to sleep."**

**I looked down into her eyes, "You won't leave me."**

**"How are you so sure?" She asked with a smile. I kissed her and said, "You won't. I love you, Susannah."**

**"Love you too, Cadaver Breath." I laughed and walked out the door. Paul was outside. He looked up at me as I came out and asked, "How is she?"**

**"Pretty bad." I replied. "I just can't help but think that this is my fault."**

**"Jesse." I looked up at him and he said, "You won't always be there to protect her. You know that."**

**And that was the scary thing. I wasn't always going to be there to protect her.**

**But I'd try my best to make sure that that demon from hell would never get to her again.**

**I stayed that night. I walked into my office after I checked on Susannah to find a note stuck to my door.**

**_I'm not going to stop until I drag your little girlfriend down with me to hell._**

**

* * *

**Weren't expecting that ending huh? Oh so light and fluffy than BAM!  
Love you guys!  
XOXOXO  
The one and only  
-SASTMJ  
Autumn 


	23. Triple Damn!

No school! Hee hee!!! Ok, sorry. I am. But I did feel nice enough to post my nexy chapter!

* * *

**DR DE SEXY'S POV**

_"I'm not 16 anymore."_

_"He was going to be my guardian angel, but he said I already had one... you."_

_"You're not always going to be there to protect her."_

_It was all your fault._

**_"_Jesse?" I broke out of the little trance that I was in and turned around.  
Father Dominic smiled sadly at me and said, "I came as soon as I heard. How is she?"**

**"She's..." I looked into his eyes. He knew Susannah and he knew when someone was lying. So why was I even going to try it? "She's pretty bad."**

**He sighed and said, "That's what Mr. Slater told me."  
Mr. Slater? OK.  
"****Jesse, more importantly, how are you?"**

**I leaned up against my desk and said, "About the same." I looked at the floor. "I mean, I can't help but think that if I had been there, this wouldn't have happened."**

**He came up beside me and put his arm on my shoulder, "You're not always going to be there to protect her."**

**I clenched the note tighter in my hand and said, "Everyone keeps telling me that."  
Father Dominic laughed and said, "Jesse, it's going to be hard for you to realize. You were a ghost for so long, and all Susannah had to do was call you. Now she can't." I didn't say anything, because each time he spoke, it was like a knife was stabbing deeper and deeper.**

**When I didn't say anything, he said, "As much as you two think differently, you and Susannah are a lot alike."**

**I smiled, "Oh, really?"**

**He smiled back and said, "Yes. Once you set your mind to something, it's hard to set it to something else. That can be good thing, like when she brought you back, or a bad thing when she blew up the bascilla." I smiled. He did too, and put his arm back around me, "Just make sure you don't do anything...that Susannah would do. Every since she graduated, the bascilla's been in perfect shape." He laughed and said, "May I go see her?"**

**"Yes, she's in room 213." He smiled at me and walked out.**

**You should have showed him the note, de Silva.**

**"Father!" I yelled as I ran the down the hall. He stopped just before he opened Susannah's door. He closed it back and looked at me with a look of confusion and worried. **

**Wordlessly, I handed him the note. As he read it, his eyes got wide. He looked up at me and asked, "Does she know?" I shook my head. "Jesse, this is...where did you find it?"**

**Gosh, don't cry. "It was on my office door. It's like she's teasing me that I won't always be there."**

**"You're going to have to be."**

**"But I though you just said-" He shook his head and said, "for the next few days, you can't let her out of your sight." Then something hit him, "If she can't get Susannah, she'll get you to get to Susannah."**

**"She's tried before, so she'll try again." I said. Father Dominic sighed and said, "Out of all the ghosts I've seen, I never thought that anything would ever be like this."**

**I know exactly what you mean, Father D. **

**Hey, that rhymed!**

**And he was right. I am like Susannah.**

**He looked up at me and said, "We'll think of something." He patted my shoulder and walked into her room.**

**And this was getting way to loco.**

**------**

**"Jesse." She whined.**

**"No."**

**"Jess!"**

**"Querida." She looked down at her cast and pouted. "Susannah, I'm a doctor not a wizard."  
She glared at me and said, "So, I'm going to have to be Gina's maid of honor with a cast on me?" When I didn't answer, she threw herself back on the bed dramatically, then she realized that that wasn't a smart thing to do.**

**She groaned, "I AM GOING TO GO INSANE!"**

**I laughed. It was good to see her back to normal. "Querida, I'm sorry." I sat down beside her. "Anything wrong with Gina?"**

**She looked up at me and said. "Shouldn't be, why?" She moved over so that she was leaning against my chest.**

**"Well." I said, twirling one of her curls around my finger. "She made an appointment today and Max said she made it clear she didn't want me."**

**"She always asks for you." Susannah stopped and said, "Well, half the girls in Carmel do..." I laughed and she said, "Something must be wrong."**

**"Yeah. I guess, I could look..."**

**"Do it!" Susannah said. "Come on, Hector. I mean, you can't always be a stick in the mud. Do it!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine. I look in her files, but I want you to know I could get fired for this."**

**She smirked, "With a face like yours? They wouldn't dream of it. They'd lose half of thier business. I mean, those girls are probably purposely getting themselves hurt just so you'll be their doctor." She was smiling when she said that.**

**I smiled back and said, "Like you?"**

**She pouted and said, "You've found me out!" I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. She was staring grumpily at her cast. I sighed and said, "What's color's your dress?"**

**"Pink."**

**"See?" I said, holding up her pink cast. "It matches." She rolled her eyes and said something under her breath.  
****All I managed to hear was 'stupid' and 'cowboy'.  
I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. "Well, if I'm going to go catch Gina, I better go." **

**She nodded and kissed. "I'll be back later ok, querida?" She nodded and I walked out.**

**Gina was walking down the hallway. She smiled when she saw me, and was trying to get away from me. "What's the hurry?" I asked. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
****She looked at me and said, "Oh. Nothing...um...how's Suze?"**

**I smiled and said, "Don't change the subject. And she's fine."  
She groaned and said, "Oh, look at the time. Gotta go. Bye, Jesse!"  
****I raised my eyebrow at her, and for one minute, I thought she was going to give in, but she didn't and ran off.**

**I looked at the counter and made sure no one was over there. No one was, so I casually made my way over to the file cabinet.**

**"Augustin..." I muttered under my breath. "A..A...a... ah ha." I pulled out her file and opened it. "Sent to a therepist in 2001 for a fear of fuzzy bunnies...oh, gosh."  
I flipped through the pages..."Preg-"**

**"Jesse?"**

**"AH!!!" I nearly dropped the file. "Father Dominic..hey."  
He eyed me suspiciously and said, "What are you hiding?"**

**"I'm not hiding anything."**

**"Yes, you are." Think... I looked over his shoulder. "Is that the ****Monsignor?" Father Dominic looked scared and turned around. I shoved the file back where it was suppossed to be and shut it.**

**"No." Father turned around and I smiled and said, "False alarm." He stared at me for a moment, then he said, "Well, I just dropped by to see how Susannah was."**

**"You can go see her if you want." I said, quickly. Too quickly. He smiled and said, "Why don't you come with me?"**

**Damn. **

**"Why not?" I said.  
I walked in front of him and he whispered, "I told you. You and Susannah are more alike than you think."**

**I opened the door. Susannah looked up from her magazine and said, "What did you find out- oh, hey Father Dom." She looked nervoulsy at me.**

**He sat down with a smile and said, "You two are up to something."**

**"We're not up to anything." We both said at the same time. She glanced over at me and I sighed and said, "So."**

**Father Dominic smiled and said, "So."**

**Silence.**

**Father Dominic sighed and said, "You're never going to tell me, are you?" We didn't answer. He sighed again and said, "Susannah, you get out tomorrow right?"**

**She flipped a page and said, "Thank, Dog." Father Dominic looked over at me and mouthed 'dog?' I just shook my head and said, "Don't ask."**

**"Well, you need to either be with Jesse or a place of holy."  
She looked up and said, "So, I'm going to have to sleep at the Misson or with Jesse?" I smacked my head when she said that. She got what she said almost immediatly, "I meant to say...um...you know at the Mission or sleep at Jesse's apartment...you know."**

**He was looking at me. Well, actually glaring at me. "Jesse, I can't believe you!" He said.**

**"Why does everyone blame me? We didn't-"**

**"And the way things are going, we never will." Susannah said under her breath. I heard it though, and I'm pretty sure he did too. When she saw me glaring at her she said, "What? WHAT!?!"**

**I rolled my eyes and looked at Father Dom. He looked at me for another minute, then he said, "Susannah, you never had these problems before." **

**She put her hand to her neck when he said that.**

**Her cross.**

**"Father D-" She said, her voice was shaking, "When I thought Jesse was going to die, I threw it off of Big Sur. That's really when all of this started happening to me."**

**He looked at her, dissappointed and said, "We'll discuss this later." He hugged her and said, "Feel better."**

**When he was gone, I looked at her and said, "Why were you going to do that?" She looked back down at her magazine like she hadn't heard me. I took it from her and said, "Susannah, what happened that night?"**

**"Nothing." She looked up at me and said, "So?"**

**"So what?"**

**"So what did you find out?" She asked. She pouted when I didn't answer.  
"I think she's pregnant." I said.**

**"WHAT!?" She yelled.**

**"What are we 'whatting' about?" Gina asked when she came into the room. She smirked at me and said, "Proud of you, Jesse. Usually when I do this, your shirt's all the way unbuttoned...and look at that...your lips aren't attatched to Suze's."**

**I stuck my tongue out at her. She smiled, and then to Susannah she said, "Suze, I have to tell you something-"**

**At that moment, Sara, one of the other doctors, walked in, "Dr. de Silva, do you know where Miss Augustin's file is?"**

**Damn.**

**"No, why would I?" I asked.**

**"Well, it's not in her file and I was just wondering if you knew since she's your girlfriend's best friend." She said, raising her eyebrow.**

**Double damn.**

**"No. I haven't had Gina as a patient in weeks." I said, calmly. Sara walked out and Gina was looking at me and Susannah.**

**"You know where it is, de Silva." She said, looking at me.**

**Triple damn.**

**And I thought I put it back.

* * *

**No plot development, or climax...or anything, but hey! I needed a few chapters where nothing went wrong...  
Review and you shall recieve!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
Autumn


	24. Tampons, Tad and Dresses OH MY!

Well, I got a part in the play...but I only like say one word...But I still have to go to rehearsals. Why? Because my mom said that if I want to get into a drama academy after I graduate, it will look good. Whatever.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed picturing my SpanishOrlandoBloomish Jessekins. My little querido. And yes, I have completely lost it, but then again, haven't we all?

Don't answer that.

_¡Desea Jesse vivo¡Desea vivo el Jesseness!  
_That's JesseTalk for 'Long live Jesse! Long live the Jesseness!'

_Te quiero, mis lectores fieles!  
_Hugs and Jesse kisses...but not too many! He's mine. Yeah, whatever...Sorry, Susannah!

* * *

**STILL DR DE SEXY**

**Gina's eyes were glaring into my own. Susannah rolled her eyes and looked back at her magazine. I looked down too and saw Orlando Bloom's face on the page she was practically drooling over.**

**"Susannah, stop looking at him." I said. Gina smirked and looked over at Susannah, waiting for an answer.**

**Susannah looked up at me, all innocent. Yeah, I can see past those gorgeous emeralds of hers. She looks innocent enough, acts like she has no clue what the hel-eck is going on, but in the back of her mind, she's scheming something.**

**She smiled and said, "I'm not looking at him, I'm looking at '30 Ways to Not Have A Crampy Period'."Gina laughed when Susannah said that.  
I rolled my eyes back at her and said, "And I'm guessing staring at Orlando Bloom is number one on the list of '30 Ways Not to Have a Crampy Period?"**

**She opened her mouth to say something, but we heard a giggle behind us. We turned to see Paul. And to all of you girls that love him, um...he GIGGLES! What kind of person does that? Well, what kind of man does that?**

**Well, man isn't something that I'd classify Paul as. I mean, you know just as well as I do who was really meant to get those flowers he sent to Susannah that time...**

**"Jesse said period." He said as he walked in. We all stared at him. I mean, you are 21 years old. Grow up. This guy can't even say 'sex' without rolling on the floor laughing his butt off.**

**Gina and I continued to stare at him. Susannah, who hadn't taken her eyes off the magazine, said, "Paul, Jesse is a doctor. He's said worse stuff than period."**

**Paul looked amused and said, "Like what?"**

**Oh gosh. Not again. Susannah looked up at him and said, "Like va-"**

**"Ok, querida. Why don't we just have another conversation about whether or not a ghost and a mediator could have sex or not?**

**Susannah's eyes got wide and she practically yelled, "Why don't we have another conversation about why Jesse should keep his big fat mouth shut?"**

**I looked over at Gina.**

**Whoops.**

**"What are we talking about?" She looked at Susannah." Suze, you had sex with a ghost?" Susannah rolled her eyes and laid back down, "I swear to you. Mediation is going to put me in an early grave."**

**"Yeah, either that...or Marlion." Paul said.  
I looked at him. He looked at Gina and said, "Oh...you know...if that person existed."**

**I smiled and said, "Smooth, Slater. Really good cover-up."  
****He smiled and said, "Thanks."  
I stared at him and said, "Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" He glared at me and I just smiled at him.**

**"Paul, don't make him mad. You don't want him to break your nose again. I mean, you know what happened last time." Susannah said, now flipping to another page. I laughed. Susannah looked over at me with a smirk.**

**"What happened?" Gina asked with intrest. Susannah smiled and said, "Jesse and Paul got into an arguement at the Winter Formal a few years ago, you know, down at the Mission. Well, Jess is like this major hot head." I glared at her, she smiled and kept going, "So, Paul poured punch on Jesse, Jesse threw a cake at him, Paul pushed him..and Jesse, of course, broke Paul's nose."**

**Gina stared at Susannah and said, "Why is that funny?"**

**Susannah was laughing too hard to say anything.  
I started laughing too and said, "Come on, Paul. Tell her what happened!"**

**He shook his head and said, "No."**

**"Tell her!"**

**He mumbled something. Gina blinked and asked, "What?" He mumbled it again. I rolled my eyes and said, "Can't hear you, Slater."**

**Paul groaned and said, "They didn't have anything to stop the bleeding on the way to the hosipital, so Suze had to shove two tampons in my nose."**

**Silence.**

**No one spoke.**

**No one moved.**

**No one breathed.**

**"Tampons? In your nose?" Gina asked. Paul nodded.**

**Silence.**

**And that's when all of us started laughing. Well, you know, except for Paul.  
"We have pictures to prove it!" I said between laughs.  
****Paul rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. I'm leaving." He got up and walked to the door. Susannah looked up at him and said, "Bye, Tampax Pearl!" He mumbled something and walked out.**

**After Gina wiped the tears away from her eyes, she said, "Gosh. I don't even know what I came in here for."**

**And I don't intend to remind you.**

**"Oh, yeah." She looked at me. "You know." I looked at Susannah, who shrugged. I rolled my eyes and said, "She made me!"**

**"Don't you dare put this one on me, Hector! I am the one in the cast!" She yelled. I looked at her and said, "Well, you shouldn't have-"**

**"Guys, it's ok. I just didn't ask for you, Jesse, because I didn't want you to know if I wasn't because you would tell-"**

**"I wouldn't have told anyone." I said. She sighed and said, "I know. I'm sorry."**

**"So are you are aren't you?" Susannah said. She stopped, and quietly said that again to make sure it made sense, then she looked back at Gina.**

**Gina nodded. I'm sure Susannah would have jumped into her arms if she wasn't in a cast.  
"Aw, G! I'm so happy for you!"**

**Gina smiled and said, "And of course I want you two to be her godparents!"  
Susannah smiled and said, "Of course! Are you sure it's a girl?"**

**"No. But I hope it is. I'm three months, so I should know in a few months." Gina said. "I just don't know how to tell your brother."**

**"I'm sure he'll be so happy, G. Aw! I'm gonna be an aunt and a godmother." I looked over Susannah's shoulder to see what she was looking at. She groaned and said, "It's not Orlando Bloom." **

**I sighed out of relief.**

**"It's Johnny Depp."**

**That's even better.**

**----2 Weeks Later---**

**"I'm leaving." I said.  
Susannah stuck her head out the dressing room door and said, "No, you aren't, Jess."**

**"Yeah, Jess." Adam said in a mocking tone as he tossed his cell phone in the air. "Gosh, this sucks. Aw, man!" I heard a crash, and looked down in time to see his phone smash into about a million pieces.  
Paul made a snort sound as he leaned back in his chair.  
I groaned and sank back down into my chair, watching Adam try and recover his jigsaw puzzle of a phone.**

**Paul looked up from Adam's frantic cell phone rescue and said, "Seriously, Gina. Why didn't you drag Jake out here?"**

**"Duh, Paul. You never bring out the groom to pick out the bridesmaids dresses...Suze!" She cried. I looked over at Susannah who walked out in an emerald green dress.**

**"You said it was going to be pink!" Susannah whined. "This isn't pink! It's algea colored."  
Gina rolled her eyes and said, "Suze, just because it's the same color as your eyes, doesn't mean that it's algea colored."**

**Susannah stared at her as if she just said that Brad had found a cure for cancer. Gina smiled and said, "Suze, I love it. You look gorgeous!" Susannah didn't say anything. Gina looked at me and said, "Jesse, tell her she looks gorgeous."**

**"You look gorgeous, querida." I smiled when I saw Susannah's cheeks turn pink.  
Paul laughed and said, "Querida."**

**I looked at him and said, "Tampon nose." Adam's eyes got wide as he dropped his phone's remains and said, "Where the hell did that come from?"**

**Susannah sighed and said, "Ok. But my cast looks stupid."  
I smiled and said, "I'll take you in next week and see if I can take it off."**

**She smiled and said, "Fine." Gina hugged her and Susannah walked back into the dressing room. Paul smirked when he saw her wedding gown and asked, "Why are you wearing white?"**

**And I swear to you...besides that time Jaz smacked me for thinking I was kissing Mischa, I have never seen someone get smacked that hard.**

**Paul got over it, because when Susannah came out he said, "Suze will be wearing white for the right reasons."**

**Let me say that again,_ that_ was the hardest I've ever seen someone get smacked.**

**Jaz groaned as she walked out and said, "Gosh, Paul. Grow up." Cee was right behind her.  
She looked sadly down at Adam as he tried to gather what was left of his shattered cell phone.**

**Paul put his hand up to where Susannah just smacked him. "What the hell have you been taking? Damn!" Jaz stared at him and said, "Remind me why I love you."**

**You're guess is as good as mine.**

**After Gina paid for the dresses, we walked out of the store. After about...I'll say, five hours.  
I slipped my arm around Susannah's waist as she nervously poked at her pink cast.**

**"Querida, what's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head. I sighed and said, "You're lying."**

**"No, I'm not." She said. I laughed and said, "Yes you are. You're eyes get a different shade of green with your different emotions."**

**She blinked and said, "I'll tell you-" She looked past me and said, "Oh, no. No no no no no!"**

**"What-" But I didn't have to go on.**

**"Susie?"**

**Wasn't he suppossed to be in San Francisco?  
Or you know, Africa for all I care.  
Or a different planet...  
...universe...  
Dimension...  
...door in the shadowland...**

**What?**

**Me?**

**Jealous?**

**No, way.**

**Susannah took a gulp and said, "Tad. Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you!" Eyes are turing greener...Lie. "I've missed you." Eyes are very dark... Bigger lie.**

**"Yeah, I've missed you too." He said. He looked at me.  
Come on, Simon. Tell him. TELL HIM OR I WILL!**

**"Uh, Tad. This is my boyfriend, Jesse de Silva." She looked up at me with pleading eyes. I rolled my eyes and said, "Nice to meet you." Gosh, shoot me.**

**He smiled at me and said to Susannah, "Susie-" Susannah...Suze for all I care. Susannah winced everytime he said that. She hated being called Susie as much as I hated being called Hector. Come on. Hector. **

**Mama, you could have named me something normal.**

**"-this-" He contiued, oh yeah...we were talking about girlfriend stealer number 1...well, Paul's number one...he can be two. Orlando's two so he can be three..whatever."-is my girlfriend, Mary."**

**And out from behind him, stepped this gril that looked exactly like...**

**Well, Mischa.**

**

* * *

**

Ok...well, we're getting there. Slowly but surely, we are getting to the climax! I swear!  
Love you guys so so so so so so so so so so much!  
Mwah!  
_¡Desea Jesse vivo¡Desea vivo el Jesseness!  
_XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
--Autumn--


	25. The Truth Is Revealed, And It Hurts

**I can't sleep. So, I decided to post the next update! Because I'm just cool like that...  
Ok, I'm writing now in Suze's POV because I'm having a babble withdraw. You know how I said that I had this story already written? Well, this chapter was in Jess's POV, but like I said, I am obviously suffering from a babble withdraw, so I rewrote it to fit Suze.  
Yeah, so I'll just shut up and let you read.**

* * *

And cue the Twilight Zone music.  
Gosh, when was this going to end? 

She smiled and said, "Nice to meet you." Yeah, yeah... little Miss Satan. I recognize you. You aren't Mischa, you're Marlion.

Think you're so clever. Well, surprise! I'm so not fooled I am so not-

She has a cross around her neck...

Well, I guess it can't be Marlion.

Jesse obviously saw that too, since he relaxed.  
I sighed out of relief and said, "Suze Simon."  
She smiled again and said, "I know...I mean-" She looked at Tad.  
He smiled and said to us, "We were just about to go see a movie, why don't you come with us?"

"Um..." Mary said, if that was her real name, "I think I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She looked up at me. I nodded and said, "You know, I think I'll go with you."

Jesse gave me a look that seemed to say, 'Please-Don't-Leave-Me-With-Him'. Because next to Paul, he was the second most hated person on Jesse's list. Tad, I mean.

And I guess it would depend on where you put Orlando...

Anyway..

I followed Mary into the bathroom. "Wha-" She looked back at me and said, "Suze, first off, really nice to see you again, and I hope the shock wears off soon." She sighed and said with a smile, "I came back."

Really? Hadn't noticed.

"Mishca..." She looked up at me. "Mary, whoever you are. What's going on?" She took my hand. Even thought she looked a little different, her eyes were still the same piercing blue. But one of them had a little bit of brown in them.

Then I remembered. That's how I always told Mishca and Marlion apart. Mischa's right eye had a little square of brown in it, while Marlion's had one in the left.  
"Suze, you're not safe. I mean, you weren't before, but now you're really not. She's thinks I'm dead and let's just say, you're not who you think you are."

Wow.

I'm not who I think I am.

That's just real peachy.

Real peachy.

"I'm not who I think I am. Well, Mischa, let me tell you. It wouldn't surprise me if I was the Easter Bunny." I said, sinking down to the ground. She followed me and said, "Suze, I can't tell you."

"You're an angel, you should be able to." She smiled and said, "I'm not a full angel. I still have to earn my wings."  
_Everytime a bell rings an angel gets their wings_.

"I thought you were myt guardian angel!" I said, almost on the verge of tears now.  
She smiled and wiped away a stray tear and said, "Suze, didn't Gabby tell you?" I blinked at her and she said, "Gabriel. Didn't he tell you? Suze, I'm not your guardian angel. Gabby was suppossed to be, but you already have one."

That made me cry. "He's not an angel!"  
She took me into her arms and said, "Suze, sometimes angels don't have to be really angels to be one."

And as confusing as that sounded, I understood it. She pulled back just a little and said, "Suze, I think it's pretty safe to say that if it wasn't for him, you be a bit dead."  
I laughed and said, "I know." She smiled and handed me a tissue that seemed to just appear in her hand.

"You okay now?" She asked. I nodded even though I was lying. "You're lying."  
Gosh, do my eyes really get greener? She laughed and said, "Yes, they do. But I have connections. And I know."

You know what? I didn't even want to ask her who her 'connections' were.  
She laughed again and said, "No. You may not want to right now. It may be too much for you to handle."

She toom my hand and we walked out of the bathroom to see, shocker, Jesse and Tad talking. They smiled when we walked back up.  
And I'll tell you, when I saw Jesse, I almost started crying again.

Being the doctor that he is, he looked at me and said, "Querida, are you ok?"  
I nodded and leaned up and kissed him, "Yeah, Jess. I'm fine."

"So, what brings you back to Carmel?" I asked Tad later that day as we were in TGI Friday's down in the foodcourt.  
"Well, me and your brother met up in NoCal, so...he wanted me to be down here for the wedding." Tad said, half of his burger hanging out of his mouth.

"What did you see in him?" Jesse asked me quietly.  
"Honestly, I have no idea." I said, trying my best to give Tad a smile.  
Mischa rolled her eyes and handed him a napkin. He took it and threw it on the table.

Jesse looked at him in horror. I mean, this guy looked like something on Animal Planet.  
Like one of those lions devouring a poor helpless zebra.

"Ok." I said, looking at Mischa. She just shook her head.  
She smiled and said, "Uh, sweetie. Why don't we go see that movie now."

"Sure thing, baby." He said. Jesse looked down as a half eaten tomato flew in front of him.

This was going to be one long day.

"Suze." Mischa said that night at her place. "I have someone I want you to meet."

A girl about my age walked out.  
She looked like someone.

Her hair was long, dark, and curly. And her eyes were a chocolate brown. She was obviously Spanish.  
And-

Wow, I'm and idiot.

She smiled and said, "You must be Susannah Simon. Marta de Silva."  
Ok.  
What?

I looked at at Mischa who said, "You could say that Marta's like a spy for us. She never really died."  
Gosh, this is weird.

"Ok." I said, in a daze. She really looked a lot like Jesse. A lot like Jesse.  
"Does your brother know-" She shook her head and I said, "Ok."

Mischa looked slightly worried, but then said, "Are you sure that you want to-"

"Yes, I want to." I sat down beside her.  
She sighed and said, "Suze, your great-great-great grandmother, Esmerelda, was one of the most powerful mediators of all time. She wasn't only a mediator, but she was a-"

"-shifter." I added.  
She shook her head and said, "No, well she was. But...she was kind of like...like Marta. She was a spy."

"What do you mean by 'spy'?" I asked. She sat down and said, "She would tell us if any of the angels got out of hand, told us about problems...I mean, witches were a major problem back then...and then there were demons."

I looked down.  
Marta came over and said, "She had a very rare gem, called the_ Regla Del Demonio_. Anyone who had this had complete control over the demon world."

"My sister of course wanted it." Mischa continued. "After your great-great-great grandmother died, she passed it on to her daughter, and she passed it on to her daughter and so on."

"Marlion's back, because she knows that you're strong. She wants the gem. Whoever has it woke Marlion up from her sleep. See, Esmerelda put a spell...or maybe you could call it a curse, on the demon world just before she died. That they would be in a sleep until Judgement Day. Well, something woke her and her followers up." Marta said.

"Suze, who has the stone?" Mischa asked me. I shook my head and said, "I don't."  
Marta nodded," Your mom hasn't died. She has it."

"Mom? Mommy?" I called out as I walked through my old house.  
She appeared at the kitchen door, "Susie, sweetie, what is it?"

"Um...I needed insperation for my new dress, and I was wondering...do you still have that stone gem thingy that grandma gave you?"

She looked shocked. I hadn't really know if in fact grandma gave it to her, since grandma was still alive, but it was a risk I had to take. "Yeah, actually. How did you-"

"I called her. Can I borrow it and bring it back as soon as I'm done? All I have to do is run it by the office and I'll have it back tommorrow night."

My mom stared at me for a minute and said, "Of course." She motioned for me to follow her and I did. I walked through my old house and plopped down on her bed.

"Who told you?" Mom asked. I looked up at her and said, "What?"  
"Who told you about the stone?"  
I gapped at her in a mixture of shock and confusion. I blinked and said, "What-"

"Someone had to have told you. I mean, you're the next shifter in line." She said calmly.  
Ok, I was about to faint, "Mom...how did you...did you...wait, you knew what I was?"

She nodded and said, "I'm one too."

"What? Mom, you're a mediator-"

"-shifter." She corrected me.

"Whatever. You're one too and you never told me?" I was practically yelling now. "I almost died! Like ten times! AND YOU WERE NEVER THERE?"

"Suze." She was crying now. "I couldn't tell you. Marlion put a curse on you. She said that if I ever told you the truth before you came to me, she would kill you! I couldn't bare to let that happen!"

"Oh, no. But it's perfectly fine and dandy to let me almost be murdered by Heather, Marucs, The Angels, and the Diegos."

"Suze-"

"I HAD TO LEARN EVERYTHING FROM DAD!" I half yelled half cried.

"Peter?"

"Oh, so you remember him."

"Yes." She said, "Jesse told me he moved on."

Whoa.

"JESSE! HE KNEW! YOU KNEW HE WAS HERE?"

"Of course I did! I was mad but after he told me he loved you, it ws no problem. He was such a gentleman I knew that he would never take advantage of you."

"WHAT!? YOU KNEW! HE KNEW! YOU BOTH LIED TO ME AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OK!?!" I yelled grabbing the stone.

"Suze, we were trying to protect you! We did it because we love you!"

"Well, you have a really suck way of showing it." I said as I ran out of her room. "SUZE!" She yelled after me, I pulled out of her reach, got in my car and sped out of the driveway, leaving her alone like she had left me all those years.

**"Mrs. Ackerman, is everything ok?" I asked as I walked into my office where she was waiting for me. She looked up at me. I could tell she had been crying. "Where's Susannah, is she ok?"**

**"I don't know. Jesse, she found out." She said. I looked down as I removed my jacket and sat donw on the edge of my desk. I sighed and said, "How did she take it?"**

**"You know Suze." I did. Boy, did I know how she was. "She got all upset and...left. I don't know where she went. Jesse, how do we know that we did the right thing?"**

**"We did it to protect her. We had to. You had to." I said. She nodded and said, "I know. But I feel horrible. I mean, if something happens to her, I'll never forgive myself."**

**I smiled at her, "I know how she is. I'll take off and go look for her, ok?" She smiled and said, "Thank you." I hugged her and said, "You did the right thing."**

**I walked out and said to Max, "I have to go."**

**"What's wrong?" He asked. I sighed and said, "Family emergency."**

**"Speaking of family." Came a voice I recognized all too well.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked her coldly.**

**She smiled, "Nice to see you too, big brother."**

**"Get away from me , Marta." I said as I walked past her. "You have any idea where Susannah is?"**

**"Suze?" She asked. "No, why? Is she ok?"  
"You should know." I said to her.  
She pulled my arm and said, "Jesse, why are you doing this? I didn't do it!"**

**"You didn't kill papa?" I asked her. "Ok. Fine. Whatever. Now let me go."**

**"Jesse! I was a spy for the angels! You remember Esmerelda? She's Suze's great-great-great grandmother. I thought you'd remember the eyes." I stopped, and Marta continued, "Marlion killed papa. I never told you but...she knew I knew where the stone was and she was trying to kill everyone I loved so that she could get it out of me."**

**That sounds just like something Marlion would do. I looked back at my sister and said, "I'm sorry."  
She looked up at me and said, "Well, you should be."  
Then she smiled and said, "Now. Let's go find your querida."**

**I wonder though, did we do the right thing?**

**

* * *

**

See? I told you it would finally come! The turning point of the story!!!  
Love you guys so much!  
_¡Desea Jesse vivo¡Desea vivo el Jesseness!  
XOXOXOX  
-_SASTMJ  
--Autumn--


	26. The Angels Last Resting Place

Hey guys! So, to keep one of my very faintable readers from fainting, I give you...the UPDATE!

* * *

_FLASHBACK IN SOME RANDOM POV_

_Jesse watched as his sister walked into the prison. Tears were filling his eyes. Even though he had seen her, standing over his father's dead body covered in his blood, he still loved her._

_Marta stood in the dark room, crying silently. She didn't do it. Marlion did it. Esmerelda, her best friend, was a mediator._

_And a spy to the angels._

_She had a stone that gave her complete control over the demon world. Marlion couldn't hurt Emsie, but she could hurt Marta. She could get it out of Marta by killing off the ones she loved...ruining her life._

_Marta sank to the floor, crying in her hands.  
"Marta?" She looked up to see a girl standing above her. She was pretty, and she had a angelic look about her. Literally. "I know you didn't do it. I can't take it back, but I can help you, if you help me."_

_Marta was scared and shook her head.  
The girl smiled and put her hand on her shoulder, "Sweetie, I know you didn't do it! It was my sister. If you come with me, we can stop her. Together. Because Emserelda's great granddaughter's life is at risk here. And though this may sound weird, your brother's is too."_

_Marta looked up at the mention of Jesse. She nodded and took the girl's hand._

**"Jesse!" Marta called after me as I walked past her. I said I believed her, but I couldn't. I wouldn't.  
"Jesse, please!"**

**"Marta, I don't know what to believe!" I said to her. We had been looking for Susannah for hours, and I was starting to think that Marta was one of _them_...like Marlion.  
"Please! I'm your sister! Do you really think that I would kill papa?"**

**"I won't believe you until I have proof." I said, sitting in the sand and letting the waves crash at my feet.  
"I can't do that." She said. I looked up at her and said, "Why the hell not?" Since Susannah wasn't here, I really didn't care if I said hell.**

**Hell.**

**Hell, hell hell hell!**

**Hell.**

**Marta looked down at me as she pushed on her curls out of her face and said, "Because."  
I laughed, but not out of humor, "That's a real good reason, sis."  
"Jesse! Mama always took you to church. You believe in God, but you never saw Him. Why can't you believe me too?" She asked me. I could tell from her voice that she was staring to cry.**

**I looked up at her to see that I was right. I looked back down at the ocean. She sighed and said, "Jesse, if you love Suze, you'll trust me-"**

**"Don't even bring_ her_ into this, Marta. I do love her. More than anything, but I don't know who you are!" I yelled, looking at her reflection in the water.  
She came and stood behind me, "Just trust me."**

**Something about the way she said that made me. Trust her, I mean.  
I nodded and said, "Fine. But if anything happens to Susannah-"**

**"I"ll take full blame." She said.  
I got up and said, "Fine. You gonna help me or not? You're 19. Where would you go if you just found out that your mom and boyfriend had kept a huge secret from you?"**

**She looked up and said, "Where did she always go when she was upset?"**

**---**

I looked down at the gravestone, that I knew, didn't have Jesse's body, but Diego's.  
But still, looking down at the words, Hector "Jesse" de Silva, gave me such a weird feeling of deja vu.  
And I couldn't help but picture his body in there, instead of Diego's.

And I also couldn't help but think of Jesse and my mom. They knew. They knew since I moved to Carmel. And two people, the two people that suppossedly loved me the most in this world, kept a huge secret from me...

To protect me.

"Suze?" Came a voice.  
"Go away, Mischa." She put her arm around me and said, "I am so sorry. Jesse called me and wanted me to make sure you were ok. He thinks you're mad at him."

"I have a reason to be." I said.  
"I know, sweetie. But Suze, you mean the world to him." She said. "Don't be mad at him." I looked up at her and she smiled, "Come back home with me, ok? We'll call him and tell him your ok."

I nodded and she helped me up. She smiled. I couldn't help but notice how pretty her eyes were. Piercing blue, except for her left eye. It had a little square of brown in it.

As we walked down the path, I remembered.  
Mischa's eye had brown in the right eye.  
Marlion's was in the-

"Surprise, baby-cakes." She put a gun to my head. "Now, we can do this the easy way, and you get into the car and don't make this difficult, or I can just make you watch me kill your love. And we wouldn't want Mr. de Silva to get mixed up in this, now would we? That would be such a waste of a pretty face."  
I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I didn't move and she said, "If you don't come, so help me I will kill him."

I did as I was told, and got into the passenger seat.  
She started the car up and said, "They've told me all about you. Don't you even think about trying anything, or your death will be his."

I nodded, and looked out the window. I kept saying Jesse's name over and over in my head, but I knew it wouldn't do any good.

He wasn't a ghost anymore. He couldn't hear me.

Paul was right. Jesse wasn't always go to be there to protect me.

---

**"Susannah?" I yelled as we ran down the cemetery's path, to 'my' grave. I looked down and saw something glittering on my headstone.  
"Gosh that's weird." Marta said.  
"You see it too?" I asked her.  
She looked up at me and said, "No. I meant that it was weird looking at your grave when you're here...it's just weird."**

**I rolled my eyes and bent down. My breath caught when I picked it up.  
"Jesse, what is it?" Marta asked.**

**I sat there and looked at the diamond necklace...  
The diamonds spelled out 'Mi Querida'.**

**"Oh, gosh." Marta said.  
"She has here." I said. "And Susannah has the stone." I looked at Marta and said, "She'll kill her. She has no other purpose for her now since she has the stone. She will kill her."**

**"Jesse, we'll find her."**

**"I should have been with her! I should have told her! This is my fault. This is all my fault." I said as I walked down the path, clutching the necklace in my hand as I walked.**

**_Jesse..._**

**_Jesse..._**

**"Did you hear that?" I asked Marta. She shook her head and I said, "I can hear her. I can hear Susannah..."**

**_Querida, where are you?_**

**_Jesse, I can't tell you._**

**_Susannah, yes you can! Where are you?_**

**_She'll kill you._**

**_Susannah, querida, I don't care. Where are you?_**

**_She knows what I'm doing! She can hear me!_**

**_SUSANNAH!  
_Nothing. Silence... oh no.**

**_Suannah! Answer me! Where are you?_**

**"She's going to kill her." I said as I ran past Marta. She ran after me and said, "Where are you going? JESSE!"**

**---**

**"Oh my gosh." Mrs. Ackerman said.  
I looked at her and said, "Did she say anything to you?" She shook her head and said, "No. She left in such a hurry. I should have told her."**

**"Mrs. Ackerman, I'm as much as fault as you are." I said. She looked up at me and said, "I'm going with you."**

**"No-"**

**"Jesse, she's my daughter. I helped her get into this mess. I'm going with you.' She said. I looked at her for a minute before saying, "Fine, let's go."**

**We walked out and Marta jumped into the backseat so Mrs. Ackerman could get in front.  
Then my phone rang.**

**"Hello?" I said. Mrs. Ackerman looked over at me. Her face was hopefull.**

**"No sign of her, still." Paul said. I sighed and kept driving. I looked over at her and shook my head. She looked back out the window, trying not to cry.  
He said, "Jesse, Jaz called me. She said that Suze called her a few hours ago to tell her that she was ok. She said something about the Angels last resting place."**

**"What does that mean?" I asked. "What is she dead?"  
"That's almost what I thought." Paul said, reluctantly. "Angels last resting place...heaven...makes sense." His voice was shaking with every word he said.**

**That's when it hit me.  
The Angels Susannah was talking about, weren't really 'Angels'.**

**"No." I said.**

**"No, what?" Paul asked.  
"She's not dead. At least, not yet." I turned the car around and sped in the direction of Big Sur.**

**Because, that was Angels last resting place.**

**

* * *

**

So? How was it?  
If I get some reviews, I may update tonight! Just reveiw!  
_¡Desea Jesse vivo¡Desea vivo el Jesseness!  
_XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
--Autumn--

So? How was it?If I get some reviews, I may update tonight! Just reveiw!XOXOXOXO-SASTMJ--Autumn-- 


	27. Just The Wind

Ok. So, I have play practice three days a week from 6-8. Then I have Piano on Tuesdays...we're making a movie for drama class and between all of this and American Idol...I won't be able to update alot. And I can't miss my Idol! So, I'm trying to get them out as fast as I can, so just bare with me! Still love ya'll!

* * *

**DR DE SEXY**

**"Susannah?" I asked as we ran.  
Everything was quiet...too quiet.**

**Ok, sorry. I've just always wanted to say that.**

**Back to the story of my girlfriend probably dying...  
Girlfriend...  
Dying...**

**"SUSANNAHHH!" I fell to the ground with a clud since something jusy collided with me.  
Susannah smiled as she walked over to me.  
"Oh my gosh, Jesse!" She ran, well since I was on the ground, fell down into my arms.**

**"Querida, are you ok?" She nodded and tried to kiss me, but I pulled back and hugged her.  
"Oh, Jesse."  
"Shh...I'm here now. Everything's ok." She wrapped her arms tightly around me. I heard a sound over in the bushes. The same bushes, I remembered, Susannah almost falling in after she fell over Father Dominic a few years earlier. But, you know...it was probably just the wind.**

That little slut. There she was, trying to make out with my boyfriend...while I was tied up and hurt behind a bush.  
She looked just like me, I mean, even her necklace that was a black crystal before, was now my diamond necklace Jesse got me.  
The one that I lost at the cememtery.

Oh no she is not trying to kiss my boyfriend.

SLUT!

Gosh.

And why wasn't Jesse kissing back? Does he not love me? I mean, come on! I so knew that he had something for that blonde secretary.

Why do all the secretaries look like Playboy bunnies?  
Or...maybe that's just the ones that work with my boyfriend...yeah, I'm gonna go with that...

"MMmhhh!" I grumbled. I had no idea what the heleck she stuffed into my mouth.  
I mean, she was like Hell's Angel...heee hee...sorry, couldn't resist that one.  
There was no telling what was in my mouth.

"What was that?" Jesse asked, breaking away from me...erm, it...Marlion.  
Um, was that my mom in the car?

What is this world coming to?

"Nothing." Marlion said, leaning back in.  
She is so dead. So dead. I don't know if you can kill a demon or not, but if you can she is so dead.

I sighed, and looked around for something sharp. I didn't see anything, but I did see the gun she was threatening me with earlier. I kind of rolled over there and leaned down so I could grab it.  
Which wasn't easy, since both of my hands were tied behind my back, but somehow, I managed to grab it.

I put my finger on the trigger, prayed to God that the gun wasn't pointed at me, and pulled it. The trigger, I mean.

Marlion fell from Jesse. He tried to grab her before she fell, but it didn't work.  
"What the hell was that?" Jesse asked.  
"Um, nothing, baby." Jesse looked down at her. Ok, I never call him that. "Come on-" Jesse stopped and looked down at her necklace.

"Where did you get that necklace, Susannah?" He asked with a smirk. She smiled and said, "From you." He reached into his pocket and held out the real necklace.

Ooo! Snap! Whatcha gonna do?

He dropped her and ran over to the bushes, "Querida?" I rolled over and he smiled, "Susannah, I am so sorry." He said as he untied me. After he was through, I spit out whatever was in my mouth, and jumped into his arms. He kissed the top of my head and said, "_Te amo, mi querida_. I am so sorry I didn't tell you-"

I smiled, "Jess, it's fine. I know you and Mom were trying to protect me. Because you love me, and I know that out of everyone in the world, you two love me the most."

He wrinkled his nose and said, "And I still love you even though you sound like a cheesy Halmark card." I laughed and he helped me up.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Came Marlion's shrill of a voice. "I have the stone, baby-cakes."

Jesse smiled and said, "You so sure about that, _baby-cakes_?" I swear I'm rubbing off on him.  
Marlion took a step towards him and said, "What is it, Spanish boy?"

I snorted, and Jesse looked like she had just called him a slut.  
"Yeah, see...if anyone know's Susannah the most, I think it's me...and I'm not an idiot." He smiled as he walked over to her. She looked puzzled (ooo! New word for Susannah!) and he said, "You're eyes are blue."

She narrowed her eyes and said, "No, they aren't."

Jesse nodded and said, "Yes, they are."

"No, they aren't."

"Yes, they are."

"No, they aren't!!!"

Jesse shook his head and said, "Look and see for yourself." Marlion, being the bright little girl demon thingy that she is, said, "Gimme a mirror."

I dug into my purse that was practically choking me from where I was tied up, and handed her a mirror. She looked at them and said, "They aren't- HEY GET BACK HERE!!"

See, while she was inspecting her eyes that were really green like mine, Jesse grabbed me and ran up behind her and took the stone while she was occupied with her eyes.

"YOU BAS- AH!" I looked at the car that just hit her.  
Jesse and me both stopped and looked at Marta who was staring, "Get in!! What are you two? Loco?"

After getting over our shock, Jesse and I hopped into the backseat. "Hey, Mommy." I said. She smiled and said, "Susie, you scared me so badly."

"I'm sorry I got mad." She hugged me and said, "It's ok, baby. I just didn't want you mad at Jesse because I made him not tell you. He wanted to, but I wouldn't let him.

"Oh my gosh! MARTA!" Jesse yelled. Marta gave out a shriek as Marlion rose up off of the ground and twisted her head around like in all those demonic movies...like the Exorcist.

"Ew." I said. Marta groaned and said, "Hold on to your seatbelts, people."  
I grabbed Jesse's arm and prepared...well, prepared to die.

"What is that?" Mom asked as I muffled tune rang out. I shifted, and the song got louder, so we could hear that it was the tune of Jesse's Girl.

Jesse smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Susie-Q. Nice to hear from you."

"Paul, this is not the WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Marta swirved in time to barely miss a palm tree. "Paul, can I call you back?"

"Um, yeah...but ya see...our little friend Marlion sent her minions over here." He said. I heard Jaz mutter something.

"What?"

"THERE ARE ZOMBIES IN MY HOUSE!" Paul yelled. Poor thing. I so knew how he felt.

"Ok, well, dear. I'd love to- PERSON! THERE IS A PERSON!" Marta swirved again, and I fell into Jesse's lap. "I'd love to help, but I have my own problems right now."

"Like?" Came Paul's annoyed voice.

"LIKE FEARING FOR MY LIFE AS JESSE'S CRAZY SISTER DRIVES US TO OUR DEATHS!" I yelled. Marta glared at me through the mirror and said, "I don't appreciate that, Simon. I'm doing you a favor-"

"Marta." Jesse said.

"- by doing this. You and my loco brother would have been-"

Jesse's eyes got wide, "Marta-"

"-killed if it wasn't for me and-"

"MARTA CARMEN DE SILVA!" Jesse screamed.

"WHAT IS IT, HECTOR!?" She yelled. She looked out and shrieked. She closed her eyes as we sped towards the store. Jesse screamed and jumped, I kid you not, into Marta's lap and turned the car so we did a doughnut in the parking lot.

Me and Mom screamed in the backseat. I could hear Paul screaming too, but that was probably just because he had corpses trying to eat his flesh...

Or, you know, he could have just been screaming for no apparent reason.

But, I mean, this is a guy who laughs when people say stuff like: Period, or sex...so, he could seriously just be screaming for no reason.

"Oh...my dog." I muttered when the car came to a stop.

Jesse rolled off of Marta's lap and said, "Why were you driving like that? SHE WASN"T EVEN CHASING US!"

"I didn't have to." And I swear, Marlion was right outside the window.

"AHHHHH!" We all screamed as we sped out of the driveway, running Marlion over yet again in the process, and drove to Paul's house.

And sure enough, it was like a scene out of an Alfred Hitchcock movie.

"Susannah, do something." Jesse whispered as we walked slowly up to the house as those mindless Brad-like zombies banged at Paul's door trying to get in. Ear-piercing screams were coming from inside, and sad to say, I didn't know if they were coming from Jaz or Paul.

"How?" I asked. Jesse handed me the stone, and everyone waited for me to do something. "Uh...sleep?"

And they all fell like flies that had just been hit by a fly-swatter.

Dog, that was a dumb line.

I smiled in my victory and said, "Well, alrighty then."  
We all walked in and searched for Paul and his mistress. "Slater?" Jesse called. "Jaz?"

"Jaz?" I yelled, walking over a zombie's dead body, which I guess couldn't be dead since it already was dead. I heard a sound coming from the closet. "Paul? Jaz?"

"Who's there?" Paul's scared voice came.  
I rolled my eyes as Jesse walked up behind me and said, "It's Maria and Diego..." Marta snorted when I said that, until Jesse gave her a glare. "Paul, who do you think it is?"

He unlocked the door and said, "Hey Maria, long time no see."  
He smiled as I grabbed his hand and helped him up, and Jesse did the same to Jaz.   
"How did you do that?" He asked.  
I snapped my fingers and said, "Magic, my dear."  
"Paul, are you ok?" I asked. He nodded and said, "Yeah. I think so..."

He looked over at my mom and Marta and said, "What's going on?"  
Jesse smiled and said, "It's a long story..." I smiled too and said, "You may want to sit down."  
------------

"Burn them." Paul said. Marta looked at him like he was an alien, which, he probably is.  
"What?" He asked. "That's what they did in Night of the Living Dead."  
Mischa, who had just came over, shook her head and said, "We aren't burning their bodies, Paul."  
He smiled at her, and she just shook her head as she made her way over the bodies.

"This is so gross." I said, pulling Jesse's jacker closer together. I was sitting on Paul's kitchen counter as Jesse tried to fix my rather large cut on my forehead. "OW!" I yelled and pulled back. He smiled and said, "Sorry."

"I mean, couldn't Suze just say 'be gone', and they vanish?" Paul asked as Jaz sat down on the couch looking like she had just swallowed a horse.

I need to stop.

I glared at Paul and said, "I'm a mediator, not Harry Potter." That made Jesse laugh as he went back to my cut. "OW!" I yelled again.  
"Susannah, querida, I'm sorry. You're going to have to come in though, this could use a few stiches."

"Ugh! I just got out of my cast!" I yelled. "I'm gonna look so ugly at Gina's wedding."  
Jesse smiled and said, "You never look ugly, Susannah."  
I smiled back and said, "Even when I have bruises on my forehead from being thrown of roof's by my boyfriend's ex's husband?"  
He leaned forward and said, "Especially then."

"Ok, can you two take your lovefest somewhere else before I barf?" Paul asked. "Gosh, can't you two go for two freakin' minutes?"

"No." Jesse said. Paul looked at him for a minute before saying, "Whatever."  
Jesse helped me off Paul's counter and I said, "So, what now?"

"Well, I say we get out of this Body Farm, and go somewhere safe." Paul suggested, going over to comfort Jaz. Gosh, she was being such a baby about this whole thing. I mean, sweetheart, if you want disturbing, try watching your boyfriend's body be carried out while he's still in you room...or, your boyfriend laying on a hospital bed while he's leaning over his body kissing you...

Or, Brad's bellybutton lint collection...that, my friend, is disturbing.  
Well, Brad in general is disturbing, but that's not the point.

"But where?" Marta asked.

I smiled. I knew just where we'd be safe.  
----

Paul looked up at the very realistic looking crucifix and said, "This is somewhat creepy."

"I can't believe you just called Jesus creepy!" I said, disgusted.  
He narrowed his eyes and said, "Not Him! Gosh, Suze. I meant that it's creepy being in the Mission at night."

Jesse looked at him with a smirk, "Dude, you're a mediator-"

"-shifter." Paul corrected him.

"Whatever." Jesse said, wrapping his arms around me. "You've surely seen creepier stuff."  
Paul smiled at Jesse. Jesse narrowed his eyes at Paul and said, "I swear it, if you make any kind of remark about me, you're a dead man."

"Is that a threat?" Paul asked.

Jesse laughed and said, "No. It's a promise."

"Come now, children." Marta said, wrapping herself in a huge blanket that had Johnny Depp's face on it. "Behave."

Jesse and Paul stared at each other for a long time. Jesse made a move towards Paul as he walked past him, and Paul made this little shriek. I laughed and went over to Jesse who was now over by the window. I cuddled up against Jesse.

Paul laughed and said, "I hope you use protection, kids."

"Slater." Jesse said in a warning tone.  
"De Silva." Paul said in a mocking voice.

"You better hope you wake up tomorrow morning." Jesse said.  
And let's just say, Paul was quiet the rest of the night.

I woke up the next morning, and looked out the window.  
Something wasn't right.

That's when I realized, the windows were busted, and glass was everywhere. Father D came running over to me and said, "Jesse, get her out."

"What's going on?" I asked. Jesse pulled me by my waist and said, "Come on."

"Jesse!" I stopped. Jesse looked me right in the eyes and said, "Querida, let's go."

"Where's the stone?" I asked him. He didn't answer. "How did she get in?"

"Susannah!"

I looked back to see in big black letters written all over the ceiling:  
' This isn't over, baby-cakes'.

I could have sworn I heard her laughter ringing through the Mission...  
...but you know, that was probably just the wind.

Yeah, right.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Ugly?  
You tell me.  
Review my dears, and you shall recieve!  
MWAH!  
Lot's of Jesse love ya'll!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
--Autumn--**


	28. Who Can I Trust?

**Hey guys! This is one of my last free days until play practice! But we still have the weekends! And Wednesdays too! And they don't need me on Thurday, so...if IF you guys give me a lot of reviews, I may post two chappies on Thrusday night...but let's say...if you give me...meh, 10 reviews...you will get two chapters Thursday...If not, then you'll have to wait until Saturday! **

**Hee hee...**

**I love you guys sooo much!  
Mwah!**

* * *

"Susannah..." Jesse pulled me to him. I stumbled backwards, but Jesse caught me.  
"Father Dom, how did she find us?" I choked out as Jesse's grip around me tightened. "Father Dom! How did she get in?This is a holy place... IT'S A CHURCH!" I was practically crying. I mean, you'd be too, if you had been literally living in hell for the last few weeks. 

Father D looked sadly at me and said, "Susannah, the only thing I can think of, and I'm sorry to say this, but maybe someone in this room isn't telling the truth."

"Yeah, Jesse." Paul said, as he walked away from Jaz. "Where were you last night? I saw you get up and leave about midnight."

"You cannot be blaming this on me." Jesse said, coldly.

Paul laughed and said, "Suze, don't you think it's weird, that you always seem to get into trouble when he's around, and he always insists that he won't let you get into trouble? Look, you have almost died like five times! It's him!"

"You have no proof of that, Slater." Jesse said in a voice I have never heard him use before.  
Paul looked up at him and said, "Yes, I do. You left!"

"That doesn't prove anything, Paul!" I yelled. "He wouldn't put me in danger."  
"Oh, yeah? How can you be so sure?" Paul asked.

"Because he's saved me before and-"

"Suze! I told you before! Jesse didn't risk his life for you! He wasn't alive!" With that, Jesse made a move towards Paul, but I restrained him.  
"Paul, shut up!" I yelled.

Paul just shook his head and said, "He's not the person you think he is."

"Mr. Slater, would you please stop it?" Father Dom asked him. Jesse, for some odd reason, was unable to look anyone in the eye, but let me tell you, he looked murderous.

And it's anyone's guess who he wanted dead.  
I looked up at Paul and said, "Why the freakin' hell would you do that?"

"Because! He doesn't love you-"

"But you do? YOU TIED ME UP IN A BARN!" I said, on the verge of tears.  
When Jesse noticed I was crying, he looked up at me. "If you really loved me, you would have set me free. You would have just let me go with Jesse, but no. You only wanted me because you couldn't have me, Paul."

"No, I didn't-"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you love me." I said. He looked me in the eye, but he didn't say a word.  
I smiled and said, "See? You know what Jesse would have done if I asked him that? He wouldn't even have to think about it. He wouldn't do something to put me in harm's way...unlike some people."

"What the hell is that suppossed to mean?"

"You know exactly what that means, Paul!" Now, Marta, Jaz, and Mishca were staring at us. "And why are you being so defensive over this? It could be you! I mean, why were you up so late last night anyway?"

Ha. That stumped him.

"You could have very well done it. You could have done it as easily as Jesse." I said. Jaz stood beside him and said, "Suze, how do we know it's not you? I mean, you with Marlion all the time."

Jesse rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah. That's exactly why Susannah's been almost killed so many times. Like she would purposely hurt herself."

Jaz eyed me and said, "Well, who knows. Maybe she's not just a mediator. She may be a witch too."

Jesse laughed and said, "Are you serious?"

"You two could be in this together!" Jaz said jabbing a carefully manicured fingernail into the skin on my right shoulder. Jesse pushed her hand away and said, "You're insane."

"You're a liar." Paul said. Jesse stepped towards him so that they were right in front of each other. Paul seriously had to look up to look at Jesse's face. And Paul's a pretty tall guy too. I mean, he's a good 6 inches or more taller than me.  
""You're an idiot." Jesse said back to him.

"Children-" Father Dom said, tiredly.  
Marta came and stood in front of them. "You're both idiots!"

"Now, look at you! You're a de Silva! You just popped out of nowhere! You're in this too!" Paul said.  
"Paul, listen at yourself!" I said. "You could be responsible for this just as much as we-"

"He's right." Jesse said.  
"I am? I mean-" Paul said smiling, "Or course I am!"  
Jesse turned around and said, "Don't you even begin to think that I'm taking your side on this."

"But-" Paul started.  
"But nothing, Slater." Jesse said, glaring down at him.

Paul laughed, "What the heck? Jesse you need to friggin' forget trying to be Suze's babysitter! She's almost 20! You're not going to be there all the time for your little 'querido'."

"A." I said. Jesse and Paul turned to look at me. Paul said, "Excuse me?"  
"I said, A. You said querido and o is a guy and a is a girl." I replied. They stared at me for a minute longer before Jesse said, "Querida, now's not the time to be correcting him on his Spanish."

"Sorry." I said with a smile.  
"She's in this too, isn't she?" Paul asked Jesse.  
Jesse took another step towards him and said, "Leave her the hell out of this, Slater." He took my hand and we started walking towards the door.

"Jesse!" Marta yelled out. Jesse stopped and said, "Get away from me, ok?"  
"Jesse, I'm your sister!"

"I don't know what to believe right now, so just leave me alone." He said.  
I smiled at her as Jesse walked past her and said, "I believe you."

"But you won't stand up against him." She said in a rude tone.  
"Excuse me? I won't stand up to him? I've done it before." I said with a laugh.

"But you won't."  
I glared at her and said, "Yes, I would."  
She laughed and said, "You're like his puppy! You'll follow him wherever he goes and do whatever he says."  
She said something else, but I couldn't hear her since I was already walking after Jesse.

Um...I guess that didn't help me a lot did it?

"This is so freakin' messed up." I said as I leaned up against the car. Jesse didn't say anything.  
I sighed and said, "Jesse, if you knew who did it, you would tell me, right?"  
He turned his chocolate-eyed gaze on me and said, "You don't believe Slater do you? You don't think I had something to do with this, do you?"

"Of course not." I said.  
"Then why does it matter?" Because it just does, but I didn't ask anything else.  
I just leaned up and kissed him and said, "You're right. And I never would believe Paul over you."  
He smiled against my lips and said, "I'd hope not." He pulled back and said, "Let's get out of here."

Just before I got in his car, I looked back at the bascilla. And when I did, something didn't seem right...  
I just couldn't put my finger on it.

---------

"I don't see how this is helping." I muttered. Jesse glared at me and said, "You heard Father Dominic."  
"Yeah, I didn't say I didn't hear him. I said I don't see how this is helping." I mumbled as I closed the book.  
I felt Jesse staring at me. I looked up at him and said, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, something. What?" I asked him again. He just looked at me and said, "What's bothering you?"  
"Nothing." I replied, opening the book again.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"How do you know?" I asked him. He smiled and said, "I told you. You're eyes change color with your emotions. That's how I've been able to tell what you were up to for all of these years. Now, what's bothering you?"

I shrugged and said, " I dunno. I mean, with all of this shape-shifting crap, how do I know who to trust?"  
He sighed and said, "I know what you mean..."  
He looked back at me and said, "But you know you can always trust me." And of course he had to say that in that voice that makes me go all squishy.

Before I even had a chance to fully lift my head so I could see him, he covered my mouth with his.

I immediatly wrapped my arms around him...and...

I pulled back with a groan and said, "Ok, I'm sorry. But it's kinda hard to get into this when a book is poking me in the butt."  
Jesse laughed and shifted so I could grab it. The book, I mean.

And after that, the moment was pretty much gone.

"I don't see why we just can't summon her and exorcise her." I said a few minutes later.  
"Who, querida?" Jesse asked as he laid back on his couch.

"Marlion. I mean, why can't we exor-"  
"No." He said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I followed him and said, "And why not?"  
"Maybe because everytime you do anything that involves an exorcism you-" He stopped mid-sentence and looked down at me and said, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." I said. He groaned and walked away.  
I followed him and said, "Ok, I didn't mean to say that. But Jess, I mean, it has to be easier than this."

"Yeah, one that doesn't involve exorcisms!" He said.  
"What is with you and exorcisms?" I said. "I won't get myself exorcised again and die I mean, I won't." Jesse looked at me and said, "No."

"Jesse."

"No."

"Why?"

"I told you!"

"That's not a good reason!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Whatever." He said finally. "You're not doing it."

I looked down and said, "Marta was right."  
He looked back up at me and said, "About what?" I shook my head and walked out. "About what?" He called after me as I walked out the door. "Susannah-" He grabbed me and spun me around. "About what?"

"Nothing. And I know I'm lying so don't even tell me my eyes are changing color!" I broke down into tears for some odd reason and ended up in Jesse's arms.

"Querida, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

_"Suze, don't you think it's weird, that you always seem to get into trouble when he's around..."_

And at that moment I didn't know who I could trust.  
I didn't even know if I could trust Jesse.

* * *

**OK. Bad chappie, I know.  
Review and you know what will happen:)  
Love ya'll!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
--Autumn--**


	29. I Blame You

**You are just 6 reviews away from a double update! And...it's suppossed to snow tommorrow, so hurry up! I may get a snowday!**

**Love ya'll.  
Oh, and Mel, you hit the nail on the head with your review, doggie!**

* * *

NO ONE TO TRUST. 

I sat there on the train in silence, remembering Father Dom's conversation the previous night.

_"Susannah, you children need to go to somewherer that's safe. That's she'll never find you." His voice came.  
"All of us?" I asked.  
"Yes. There's a small cottage I have for you, but I'm not going to tell you where. I don't want her to find out."_

And that's how I ended up on a train to Dog knows where.  
Paul had just sat down with Jaz across from me, Mischa and Marta were in another, and then Jesse came back and sat beside me.

The six of us were split into groups, to make us weaker. Marlion was spiltting us up. I knew she was. Turning us against each other so she can have us one by one.  
As soon as it was our stop, I grabbed my bags and quickly walked past Paul and Jesse.  
I heard Jesse sigh as he caught up to me.  
"Want to tell me what I did?" He asked.  
"Nothing." I replied.  
"So, why are you mad at me?" He asked me, grabbing my arm so I was facing him.  
I pulled my arm out of his reach and said, "Just because I didn't make out with you the whole way up here doesn't mean I'm mad at you."  
He glared down at me. I smiled and walked off.  
"Well, you have a funny way of showing it." He said after a minute. Gosh, he was not giving up today, was he?  
I just kept walking.

And kept walking up until we reached the car that was going to take us up hill to the cottage thingy.

We got there, and it was actually very pretty. It almost looked like where Johnny Depp lived in Secret Window, which...now thinking of that movie, doesn't really calm my nerves at all.

I walked up the stairs, without a word to anyone, found my room, threw my stuff in, and locked the door.  
I couldn't trust anyone.  
I mean, Marlion could be in here right now.  
She could be Marta.  
She could be Mischa...since I didn't see her eyes yet.  
She could be Jaz, or Paul...  
Or even Jesse...

"Susannah." Came Jesse's voice from outside my door that night.  
"What?" I grumbled..  
"Open the door." He said.  
"No."  
"Susannah-"  
"No."  
"Sus-"  
"No."  
"Querida." He said in that oh-so-sexy silky voice of his. I opened the door to see he was smirking and I said, "That wasn't fair."

He came in and closed the door behind him. "You're mad at me."  
"I said I wasn't." I said, sitting on the (get this) window seat.  
He came and sat beside me and said, "Then why are you turning against me?"  
I looked back at him and said, "Why are you so concerned about me turning against you?"  
"Because you're my girlfriend, and I love you, and I don't want you to turn against me." He said.  
I sighed and looked out the window. "Susannah, this is what she wants."  
"I know."  
"So, why are you letting her do it?" He asked me quietly. I looked back into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me to him, "I don't know, Jesse. Because I'm scared."  
He laughed and said, "I never thought there'd actually be a time when Susannah Simon admitted she was scared."  
I smiled and he said, "Querida, trust me ok? I mean, if you don't trust Jaz, or Mischa. At least trust me."  
I didn't answer. He looked away from me and leaned up against the window, forcing me to have to sit up.

"Jesse, I'm sorry." I said, quietly. He looked up and said, "What do I have to do?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked him.  
He leaned forward, so that his face was just inches from mine and said, "What do I have to do to make you trust me?"

"Jesse, I want to. It's just, how do I know that it's you and not a demon! You could work for her."

He looked at me and said, "I could say the same thing about you!"

"But I don't."

"How do I know that?" He asked me.  
Dog. He stumped me there. He sighed and said, "Do you love me?"

I looked up and said, "Or course I do."  
He took my hand and said, "And I love you-"

I smiled and said, "Thanks for gettting that cleared up, Jesse."  
He rolled his eyes and said, "Susannah. If we really loved each other, we'd trust each other no matter what."  
I nodded and said, "You're right." He smiled and leaned over and kissed me. He pulled back a little and said, "So?"

I rested my forhead on his and said, "So what?"  
He pushed one of my curls back and said, "Do you trust me?"  
I smiled at him and said, "Or course I do, Cadaver Breath." And I leaned back over and kissed him.  
-----

_**Thump.**_

I groaned and rolled over on my bed.

_**Thump.**_

I put the pillow over my head and closed my eyes.

_**Thump.**_

I sat up and looked at the door. A weird reddish color was coming through from under the closed door. I pushed the covers away from me and slowly walked to the door. I walked out into the dark hallway, and down to the stairs...

"AH!" I yelled when I ran into someone.  
"Susannah?"

"Oh my gosh." I said, putting my hand to my chest. "I think I just almost went into cardiac arrest."  
Jesse walked in front of me and said, "Stay behind me."

We walked down the stairs to see Paul walking over to us. He looked murderous.  
He jabbed a finger at Jesse, "I TOLD YOU IT WAS HIM!"

I walked in front of Jesse and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"HE WAS DOWN HERE!" Paul yelled. "I SAW HIM!"

"He was with me the whole time, Paul." I looked over at a Jaz who was standing next to a wall. The wall was burned in certain spots and when I looked closer, I saw that it was burned to say, 'I found you'.

"He's with her!" Paul yelled.  
"HE WAS WITH ME THE WHOLE TIME!" I yelled.  
"Did you fall asleep?" Paul asked me. I didn't answer, because I did. He smirked and said, "See? You don't know. He could have done it! You're just backing him up because he's your boyfriend."

"I'm backing him up because I love him and I trust him!" I yelled back at him. "He's not working for her."  
"I think you're both working with her!" Jaz yelled.  
I looked at her and said, "How the hell would you know? You're not a mediator...you're not an angel...you're not whatever the heck Marta is. I mean, why the hell are you even here?"

She looked taken back at what I had just said. Jesse walked closer and said, "You know, Paul. You're saying that I'm the one doing all of this, well look at your girlfriend. She's not a mediator. She's not anything. Why would Marlion even be after her? I mean, she's not after you...Jaz has no reason to be here. Other than the fact that she's in on this."

"You're insane, de Silva. She's not in on this. I was with her the whole time." He said to Jesse.  
I smiled and said, "Did you fall asleep?" I laughed when he didn't answer. Paul looked at me and said, "What about you? You could be in on this."

I looked shocked, "You're right. I am in on this." Jesse looked over at me. "I told Marlion about the stone. I killed Mischa the first time...I helped Marlion find us...I almost killed Jesse."  
Jesse stared at me, with an expressionless face. Paul was stunned.  
And I kept on confessing, "I burned the wall, and broke into the Mission. I BROKE MY ARM, SUCKED OUT MY OWN SOUL AND TRIED TO KILL MYSELF FIVE TIMES!!!"  
I glared at him as I finished, "So yeah, Paulie. I'm your girl."

"Well, you could be!" Paul yelled.  
"And you said I was insane." Jesse said with a laugh.  
"Shut up, traitor."  
And the first fist I swear came out of nowhere...  
Hmm...have I said that line before?

"Jesse, gosh!" I said, pulling him back up. He had a small trail of blood running down his face. Paul's nose was of course broken. I mean, it wouldn't be a Jesse/Paul brawl if Paul's nose wasn't broken. I pushed Jesse against the wall and said, "Can't you see that he's trying to do this to you?"

"Yeah, Jesse.You big hothead." He said something else too. Paul, I mean. I didn't hear it, but Jesse obviously did.

"JESSE!" I said, pulling him back again. "PAUL WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I cried out as Paul emerged with a knife that he had grabbed from the kitchen counter.

Who the heleck leaves stuff like this laying around?

"He's it, Suze! I SAW HIM! HE"S THE REASON WHY SHE"S FOLLOWING US! HE IS THE TRAITOR." Paul raised the knife up, and said, "And now I'm going to kill him."

Jesse smirked and said, "You're welcome to try."  
That's when Jesse and Paul got into a huge fight. I screamed when the knife came just inches away from Jesse's face.

"PAUL!" I tried pulling him back, and he fell backwards and elbowed me in the stomach. Jaz screamed.  
The knife fell to the floor with a clatter, and blood splattered everywhere. I looked at Paul in horror, when I saw he wasn't bleeding, I looked over at Jesse.

He wasn't either.

That's when I realized. Paul didn't elbow me...  
When I pulled him back, he lost control and...

Stabbed me.

"Susannah-" Jesse said, quietly. I wasn't in pain, I just looked down, and instantly got sick. I was covered in blood.

I started shaking uncontrollably as Jesse held onto me. Paul was staring at me, then he looked down at his hands. "Don't just stand there! Call an ambulance!" Jesse yelled. "She's going into shock." He wrapped something tightly around my waist and said, "Susannah, stay awake, ok?"

I nodded and reopened my eyes. He smiled and said, "You're ok. You're just going into shock, but don't let yourself get scared...I'm here." I held onto him tightly.

"If anything happens to her, I blame you." Was the last thing I heard.

And then, everything went dark.

* * *

**You know what to do...so do it!  
XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
--Autumn--**


	30. Whodunit?

CHAPTER 30 BABY! Whoot!  
Hey guys! You did give me my 10 updates, but I don't know if I'll be able to double update tonight, because I'm sick. But I promise you if I don't, I'll update twice as soon as play practice is over tomorrow night!  
Still love ya'll!  
MWAH!

Hmm...the classic 'whodunit' Hee hee...  
Do you know who it is?  
Meh...I'm the author, and I don't even know who it is...  
Or do I?  
That's for me to know and you to find out later!  
The italicized is just some weird thing that Suze is imagining...and therefore not really happening. It's just her take on what she thinks should happen...just random...

**

* * *

**_**I walked into the room in a long, scarlet ball gown. My hair was neatly pulled back into a bun on the top of my head with a few ringlets framing my face.  
Jesse was standing near the window looking ever so hot in a black suit...his long curls were pulled tightly into a ponytail in the back, and his eyes were as gorgeous as ever.  
Jaz was sitting down in a blue dress with what appeared to be a peacock feather on her hat.  
Marta was in a black dress and nervously looking at her brother, and apparently Mischa was the maid.**_

_**I sighed as I leaned up against the wall, feeling Jesse's gaze on me as I did so. He walked over to me, but as soon as he did, Paul came and bust into the room.  
Wearing an ugly mustardy color.  
Paul pointed at Jesse and said, "Mr de Silva, in the ballroom with the knife..."**_

Ok. So, that's not what happened. But, I mean, it might as well have.  
I was sitting on the couch in silence. Everyone was.  
I put my hand over my stomach. Paul and I ...and Jesse for that matter, though that he stabbed me. But the angle he got me was so weird, that all it did was scratch it really bad.  
Bad enough for all of us to think I was dying.

Mischa looked at me as if she wanted me to say something, but I didn't. Marta was looking at Jesse nervously as he paced back and forth.

And Jaz, being the whiney butt that she is, was clinging to Paul, who looked like he had swallowed a frog.  
But then again, when you get a death threat and you think you killed your ex would-be girlfriend, I guess you would look like that...but then again, Paul looks like that a lot of the time that he's around Jesse.

"Ok, somebody say something." I said after a minute. I really couldn't take this. Jess got out of his daze, and stopped and looked at me. Paul did the same.  
Poor little Marta still looked at Jesse like he was walking around with an ax or something.

"What's there to say?" Jesse asked.  
I sighed and leaned back, "I don't know, Jess. I mean...someone in this room know something."  
At that, Marta shifted nervously.

That chick knows something.

_**Jesse walked away from the window and walked over to Paul, so that he was standing face to face with him. "False accusation."  
Paul smirked and said, "No, it's not." Jesse took a warning step towards Paul and said, "Yes, it is, Slater."  
I turned and looked at them so fast, that my ringlets smacked me in the face.**_

She saw me looking at her, and looked back at Jesse.  
I sighed again and looked at Mischa who was rubbing her wrist. That's when I looked back down at my wrist.  
That star was back.

"I think she's tracking us." Mischa said, quietly when she saw me looking at my wrist. Jesse looked over at her. Mischa walked over to me and said, "I've had one since-"

"-that day in the park...when you were 'killed'." She nodded and I said, "Me too."  
Jesse sat down. Marta still looked like she had just been accused of murder.  
"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We could visit her old house...I mean, it might have some clues as to what she's up too." Jaz suggessted.  
Jesse looked up at her and said, "How would you know to do that?" She immediatley fell silent, and turned her gaze away from Jesse's intense one.

**_Jaz walked from the room. She was acting very suspicious as she played with her peacock feather.  
Jesse and Paul broke away from their argument to look at her.  
Jesse was looking at her in suspision, and Paul was..well, of course not anything near suspision._**

**_I took another glance at Mischa...I mean, it was always the maid or butler, right?  
But why would she be hurting herself?  
It couldn't be her._**

**_But that left...  
Marta: who was accussed of murdering her father, and could be very well working for Marlion...  
Jaz: made sense. I mean, she wasn't even a Mediator, so why was she here?  
Paul: I mean, maybe he hasn't changed. He had worked along side evil before...  
And Jesse... who would never do anything to hurt me...what motive would he have?_**

Jesse was still glaring at Jaz as I said, "Where did she live?"  
Jaz looked up at me and said, "Carson County."

"Where the hell is that?" Jesse asked, in a rude tone. I couldn't blame him.  
"It's a small town just outside of San Francisco. So small, no one really knows about it. I used to live just a few blocks away from her." Jaz looked up at him, almost scared.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Jesse asked. She looked up, in tears, and said, "I don't know."  
"I think you do know." Jesse said. "Why didn't you tell us."  
She was crying now. Paul took her into his arms and said, "Stop making her cry, de Silva."

Jesse laughed and said, "Oh yes, of course. I wouldn't want to make _your_ girlfriend cry. Especially since you left _mine_ for dead in the Shadowland, was going to get rid of me, and just about stabbed her to death a few minutes ago. So sorry, Slater."

Paul left Jaz and said, "Why are you so freakin' defensive about everything?"  
"I'm not being defensive. I'm just stating a fact. You're girlfriend isn't a mediator..shifter...whatever you want to call it, or whatever the hell my sister is, or an angel. She's normal. So why is she here, Paul? Because she's working for Marlion."

"Shut up, de Silva." Paul said, angrily.  
Jesse smiled and said, "You're just mad because you know I'm right."

**_Jesse straigtened his tie, and gave me an oh-so-sexy smile, before walking back over to Paul. Paul looked back at his girlfriend, which Susannah was so wearing a pretty dress than she was, who was in the corner, crying._**

**_"You're just mad because you know I'm right." Jesse said with a smile. A different kind of smile. Not the one he just gave me a few minutes ago._**

**_Paul looked at his poor helpless girlfriend and said, "You're wrong."_**

"You're wrong." Paul breathed.  
Jesse smiled again and said, "If I'm wrong, then why are you getting so defensive about it?"  
He didn't answer.  
Jesse just got him.

Jesse looked back at Jaz and said, "Show us where the house is, and then...then I may just trust you."  
He looked down at her for a minute before saying, "And don't even think about trying anything...I'm already plenty ticked off as it is."

Jaz was silent, but then said, "Fine. When do you want to leave?"  
Jesse looked at me and said, "Now."

I reluctantly got up and walked over to Jesse.

**_"Show me where it is, you murderer, then, then...I will think about trusting you again. And don't you even think about trying anything, I'm already plenty ticked off as it is." Jaz nodded and walked out the door. Paul, Mischa and Marta all followed him._**

**_Jesse smiled and said, "When we get out of this, do me a favor."_**

**_I smiled and said, "Don't you mean 'if'?"  
He wrapped his arm around and said, "No, when..."  
I smiled bigger and said, "What's the favor?"_**

**_He got down on one knee and said, "Will you marry me?"_**

"Yes." I said.  
Everyone turned to look at me.  
"Yes, what?" Jesse asked me. I blushed and said, "Nothing."

We all walked up the dusty stairs. It looked like the Haunted Mansion out of Disney World.  
Now...why couldn't it have looked like the Pirates ride?  
Wish for a Johnny, get a gross man-eating spider.

"What if she's setting us up?" I whispered to Jesse.  
He put his arm around my waist and whispered, "We'll soon find out, now won't we?"

We walked into a darker room. I kept my grip on Jesse tight.  
I mean, I'm not scared or anything...what are we going to see? A ghost...  
Ok, I'm scared.  
Very scared.  
Ghosts, I can handle..  
Demons from hell, not so much.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Marta asked.  
"Anything that looks like it's important..."  
Jesse said looking at me. I smiled up at him and he said, "Susannah, maybe you should follow me."  
I gaped at him and said, "I don't always get into trouble!" Just as I said that, the floorboard gave out and I would have fallen, had Jesse not caught me in time.  
I clung to Jesse as I said, "Ok...where to?" He rolled his eyes and walked over to a corner.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked. He looked down at my hands to see the chest I was holding. I blew the dust off of it and carefully opened it.  
Jesse lifted the paper up. It had to have been at least 150 years or more old.  
"Esmerelda Williamson was executed on Friday for being accused of being a Satanist and a witch. She could reportedly talk to demons and the dead."  
Jesse looked up at me, I looked back down and continued, " Her prized possesion, a family stone, was stolen from her house soon after the exection."

Jesse sighed, and lifted another page up. It was my family's family tree. And I was circled.  
"Dog." I said. I looked over at Jesse who was still reading something."What is it?" I asked.

He looked up and said, "She comes into her powers on her 20th birthday."  
Mischa's birthday was the next day.  
"We have one day." Jesse said to me, as if he read my mind.

**_Jesse took my hand, and we went out on our next life-threatning adventure.  
But even if I ripped my scarlet gown, lost my earrings or even died...at least my one true love was there with me._**

I took his hand and said with a smile, "Let's go save the world."  
He smiled back and said, "Again."

* * *

**I'll update twice tommorrow I promise!  
I love you guys!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
--Autumn--**


	31. The Only One On My Side?

Snow day in Tennessee! Woot woot! Yep! It's like the only snow we will see for about 20 years, but hey, take what ya can, give nothing back...  
Sorry. I like Pirates...

Anyways, this may be one of not two, but three updates today, because I promised you two (that I'm posting today) and it's cold, and it's gonna be snowing ALL day...so, if I'm not out getting snowballs tangled in my curls, thanks to my cousin, I will post not one, not two, but three updates for ya'll!  
'Cause I'm just cool like that:)

And Mel, thank you for the vison of a hot windswept and tanned Orlando Bloom...  
'tis a wonderful thought, my dear.

Love you guys! And enjoy your possible three updates!  
--Autumn--

**

* * *

**

**_So Jesse and I made out on our epic journey. Just like it's always been...the two of us.  
Two mediators against the world..._**

"We need our own theme song." I said as me and Jesse broke away from the group.  
Yeah, we broke away from the group. We're our own little super group team...thingy.

He laughed and smiled at me as he pointed his flashlight in the corner. "I'll give you the honors of picking that out, querida." He put his hand out, and I took it, and we made our way down that secret pathway.

No, I'm serious. Secret Pathway.  
You know, it the man-eating spiders didn't suck enough, they have to had secret pathways...  
That reminded me of that pathway in the second Harry Potter movie...you know, that the huge-nourmous snake was at the end of...

And no hot Harry protect me...  
Well, he wasn't hot then, but now he is. I mean, I was invited to the premiere of his new play. The one where he rides the horse naked...the one where he has an...erm...'sexual connection' with horses...naked.  
Now, who knew that was under that Hogwarts robe?

Hey, now...I was talking about is chest.. not that...  
You're perverted.  
Yes, you are.  
I know you are, I just told you you were.

Back to the story.

"How about Jessie's Girl?" I asked, hopefully. The glare Jesse shot me obviously was a no.  
"Why not?" I whined.  
"Keep thinking...although, that was funny at the Valentine's Dance a few years ago when you dedicated that song to Paul." He laughed as he kept walking, remembering the different looks on Paul's face. The happy one when I got on stage and annouced I was dedicating a song to him, and one of embarrassment when 'Jessie's Girl' blared out from the speakers and played for all the senior-freshman classes at the Mission Academy to hear.

I smiled too and said, "Well, that's the only one I could think of."  
Jesse smirked and said, "I wonder why?" I mock hit his arm, but ran into him when he suddenly stopped.

"What's the hold up, cowboy?" I laughed to myself at the irony of that statement.  
When Jesse didn't laugh, or go on about me not calling him cowboy, I looked up.

And gasped, and almost fainted. "Holy moly guacamole." That made Jesse look at me, but for only a minute.  
See, not to make you grossed out or anything, but there was blood all over the wall.

"I can't do this." I muttered.  
"Susannah-"  
"I can't Jesse! I mean, this is..EW! I'm risking my immortal soul!"

He had to laugh when I said that, "Querida, you are not risking your immortal soul."  
"How do you know- OH MY GOSH!" I said, stumbling back.  
Jesse caught me and turned me so I couldn't see it.  
But it was too late. I saw it.

"Oh gosh." Jesse muttered.  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
"I don't know." He said. "We need to get out of here." His voice was shaking. I mean, this is a guy who sees blood and dead bodies almost daily being a doctor, and he was scared. That's how freaky this sight was.

"Whatever happens, don't let go of my hand." Jesse whispered.  
I nodded and said, "I won't...let go, I mean."  
He took my hand and we ran out of that room. Like literally, sprinted.

"Going so soon, baby-cakes?"

Damn it! She found us...  
Wait, she didn't find us...  
She knew we were coming.

Jaz.

Jesse fell down beside me. His leg was bleeding and he said, "Just go!"  
"No." I said, not letting go of his hand.  
"Susannah-"  
"No. You told me no matter what not to let go of your hand." The look on Jesse's face was priceless.  
"Aw...how sweet. The two mediators back together..." She was smiling. "Do you really trust him, Suze?"  
I didn't answer. I didn't know why I didn't answer, but I didn't...answer. I felt Jesse looking at me the whole time.

She laughed and took a step forward, "Because you know...I did have help."

Well, I know why I didn't answer. I kept my eyes closed and...

We fell to the ground with a clud.  
I fell last beside Jesse who was rubbing his shoulder, but smiling as he said, "I knew I never had a problem with you being a shifter."  
I smiled as I helped him up, "You just had a problem with the person who told me I was."  
He looked at me and said, "True. So where are we, Nancy Drew?"

"No idea." I said, walking in front of him.  
I could see him roll his eyes as he said, "Not exactly what I wanted to hear..."

"I think we're in the Shadowland..." I said.  
He sighed and said, "Really not what I wanted to hear."

"Suze?" Came a voice. We turned to see Paul walking towards us.  
I rolled my eyes, took Jesse's arm and kept walking. "Suze-"  
"No! Your girlfriend is a traitor so are you I have nothing more to say to you." I said as we kept walking. "Gimme your hand." I told Jesse, I took his, and closed my eyes and-

"Suze."  
I looked back at him and said, "I have NOTHING more to say to you, Slater."  
And with that, I shifted back to the cabin we were staying at.

"Oh, hey guys." Jaz said as she walking into the room.  
"Jaz, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "I could be asking you the same question."  
"I shifted." I said.  
"Paul shifted me."

Jesse glanced over at me and I said, "Whatever. We'll be upstairs."  
I let Jesse put some of his weight on me as we walked up the stairs. I looked down once more.  
She was looking up at us, smiling.

"I don't trust her." Jesse said. His leg was still in the bath tub, soaking. It was bleeding pretty bad.  
"I don't either." I said, sitting beside me. He smirked, "Oh, now she believes me."

"Look, Jesse. She's one of my best friends." I said. "I mean, if someone told me that you were a murderer I wouldn't want to believe it."

His smirked went away as he said, "I know. I'm sorry."  
I kissed his forhead and said, "Come on. If you don't get up, you'll turn into a prune."

He smiled and said, "Who's the doctor?"  
I threw a towel at him and walked out of the room.  
"You know I can't get up." His voice came a minute later. "SUSANNAH!"  
I started laughing and he said, "It's not funny!"  
"Yes, it is." I said. "I'm sorry, here- JESSE!" He smirked as the water dripped from my curls that were straight. "You meanie. They were straight!"  
"Sorry." Jesse said as I helped him out.  
-----  
"So, what do we do now?" I asked Jesse as I laid down beside him.  
He wrapped his arms around me and said, "I don't know. I mean, for once...I really have no idea."  
I rolled over and looked at the ceiling.

"Are you scared?" He asked me, quietly.  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." I said, even quieter.

We laid on his bed in silence for a minute, before he said, "You're not in this alone...you know that."  
I shifted so that I could look into his gorgeous brown eyes.  
I pushed one of his long, dark curls back and smiled at him, "I know that. I love you."  
"I love you too, querida."

I rested my head on him, and he wrapped his arms tighter around me as he kissed my forhead.

I knew I wasn't in this alone. I had Jesse.  
But the way I looked at it, he might be the only peron that's actually on my side.

* * *

**Part two, coming soon!  
Love ya!  
-SASTMJ**


	32. How Could You Do This?

**Part two, baby-cakes.**

* * *

"You're going to burn a hole in the floor." Jesse said, tiredly.  
I stopped pacing and looked at Paul who said, "If we can't agree on anything, we'll just split up."  
Jesse looked at me and said, "Fine by me."

Paul looked sadly at me and said, "Ok. I'll go with Jaz-"  
"-I'll go with Mischa-" Marta said.  
"-and I'll go with Susannah." Jesse said, leaning back on the wall, crossing his arms.  
Paul nodded in agreement and said, "Fine."

"What happens if nothing works?" I asked.  
Paul looked back at me and said, "Then, we'll meet up at the bascilla about midnight. That ok with everyone? How about you de Silva? That good with you?"

"It's just perfect, Slater. Now can we go?" Jesse asked, glaring at Paul.  
"Yeah. Good luck guys." Paul said.

"Yeah, yeah." Jesse said lifting up our bags and carrying them to his car. I walked out of the cabin, snow was falling ever so slightly, but still enough to have a little dusting on the ground.

"Suze!" Marta called after me. She was trying to run, but given the snow, she was kind of sliding. "Be careful."  
I smiled and said, "I will. You guys be careful too, ok?" She hugged me and said, "Call me if you find anything."  
I smiled again as I walked to Jesse's car and said, "You'll be the first one I call."

Jesse looked over at me as I got into his car. "It'll be ok, querida." He said, putting his hand on my knee.  
I tried to smile and said, "I know."  
He half smiled at me and pulled out of the driveway.

----

This had almost turned into a race.  
Heh...a race to see who would die first.

"Ok..." I said. "So, Marta has the motive, but Jaz is just weird so...I say Jaz." Jesse sat there staring at the board. He got up and took the marker from me and wrote under Paul 'Evil Spawn of Satan'.

He quietly went back and sat down.  
"Jesse you know that he's not."  
He smiled and said, "Oh, but it makes me feel better."

I rolled my eyes and he said, "So...Marta could have killed our dad, could be working with Mischa just to get to you easier, get the stone and help Marlion. What about Mischa?"

"Nah. She's an angel, Jess. She has the same wounds I do. She wouldn't be hurting herself." I said, leaning against the board.  
"Ok." He said. "Jaz seems likely because she's normal and has no reason to be in hiding. Unless she just likes being a damsel in distress."

"Which she may, but still." I said.  
"And that could make Paul be the one to cover her up...I mean, he could know and is just trying to protect her from us." Jesse said.

"See? Everything fits."

He smiled and said, "In a weird kind of way, but yeah. It does. I mean, two of them have motives, one's just...weird..." He trailed off and said, "What if we're accussing the wrong people, Susannah?"

"We aren't." I said. His eyes trailed up to the board that had all of thier names on it. "Jesse, what is it?"

"Nothing." He said, quickly. I looked at him for a minute, then turned away to look at the board.  
It was almost as if Jesse was looking for someone's name that wasn't up there.

Jaz.  
Paul.  
Mishca.  
Marta.

Everyone was up there.  
He sighed and said, "Well, we have tonight." He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and started kissing my neck.  
When I didn't respond, he kind of groaned like he was dissappointed and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said. He pulled away from me. I could feel his gaze on me, so I turned around.  
"You're doubting me again, aren't you?" He asked.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" I asked him as I put on my coat and walked out the door.  
Snow was falling and sticking in my curls as I walked out the door.

"Susannah!" I turned around to see Jesse running out the door, trying to put on his coat as he ran.  
"What?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry." He said. I could feel my cheeks getting cold. I put my hands on them to let me know that, yes, they were freezing.  
"For what, Jesse? That you have a very doubtful girlfriend? That's not your fault."

"No, but it's my fault for making you that way. Querida-" All he had to do was stroke my cheek and I was gone. I swear, it's like he's a drug or something.

I smiled at him and said, "I love you." I kissed him. "I gotta go just...I need to stop thinking about this."  
He pouted and said, "What will I do withouth my partner in crime?"

I smiled and said, "You'll think of something, I'm sure." I kissed him again and said, "I'll see you tonight at Mischa's party."

He smiled and said, "Pick you up at 7, querida."  
-------

I walked in to my apartment to see Jaz packing. She looked up at me and said, "I'm going to go stay with Paul for a few nights."  
"Fine with me." I said. She looked at me for a minute, before saying, "I'll see you tonight?"  
"Yeah." She nodded and walked out with her bags.

After she left, I grabbed my cell phone to call Cee.  
As I was waiting for her to answer, I logged on my computer. "Come on, Cee!" She didn't answer, so I hung it up and looked down at my computer.

"It is written that Satan can come disguised as an angel of light. Demons can come pretending to be angels." I read from the screen. "That's reassuring."  
I scrolled down and read, "Demon's can't love. They're the opposite of love. Love is of angels. Demons have no other emotions but hate and rage."

I was so in to the article, when my phone rang I nearly jumped a mile. "Hello?"  
"Hey, girly. When are you leaving?" Cee asked.

"Jess is picking me up at 7." I said, closing my lap top.  
"Ok. Mind if I get a ride with you two? Adam can't get off until 7:30."  
"Yeah, that's fine."

"Suze, are you ok?" She asked me.  
"I'm fine...I'll see you at 7?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya then."  
-----------

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" I said, hugging Mischa. She hugged back and said, "I'm glad you could come." Jesse came up and hugged her too.  
"Hey, Tad." I said. Jesse just gave him a fake smile.

I rolled my eyes and said, "How are you?"  
She got my meaning and said, "Not so good."  
I smiled and said, "Us either."

Tad looked at us like we were insane, and then walked off.  
She laughed and said, "Well, I'm going to go make sure he doesn't...nevermind...just enjoy yourselves!" And she ran off to follow Tad.

11:55

That was when Paul came up to me. "Five minutes. Any sign of her?"  
I shook my head. He smirked and said, "Where's de Silva?"

"Paul-" I said in a warning tone. He smiled and said, "Sorry." But he didn't look it.

A few minutes later, a huge crash came, and half the building collapsed. People were screaming, and Paul said, "Right on time, Marlion." He took my arm and we walked to the other side, dodging falling metal scraps and parts of the ceiling.

Jaz and Marta came up too. Followed by Mischa.  
"Where's Jesse?" I yelled as the more of the roof came down. "WHAT?" Jaz yelled.  
"JESSE!" I yelled back.

"Suze, get down!" Paul fell on top of me as more ot the roof fell down around us.  
It was complete and utter chaos. People were screaming. People were running.

This poor club was having about all it coudl take, and I had a bad feeling we were going to be in it when it had enough.

"Happy birthday, baby." Came a voice. Paul jerked me up and said, "Suze, run."  
"But-"

"RUN! SHE WANTS YOU!" Paul yelled as Marlion threw him down. I looked on in horror, then did as he was told.

And I kept running...

"LET ME GO!" I yelled as someone's arms went around me. "LET ME- Jesse?"  
"Querida, are you ok?" He asked me. I nodded and said, "Oh my gosh..."

"Come on. We need to get out of here." He said, leading me outside.  
When we came out...the snow was about an inch deeper. Seriously, since when does Carmel get this much snow?

"Jesse, where are we going?" I asked.  
He just shook his head and said, "Here she is." My heart stopped beating.  
"How could you do this to me, Jesse?"  
He just smiled and said, "Sorry, querida."

His eyes weren't Jesse's eyes...  
His eyes were red...  
Red like flames...  
Red like blood...  
Red like Satan...

I slowly turned around to see Little Miss Satan herself.

She smiled and said, "Good job, baby-cakes." She smiled at Jesse and said, "Good job..."

And that was the last thing I heard before all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Review and you'll recieve a third update!  
Love ya!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
--Autumn--**


	33. Demon's Can't Love

**Update numbah 3! Hope you enjoy sexy-evil Jesse!  
Enjoy, baby-cakes! (I don't know why I started saying that too...)  
--Autumn--  
(_Autumn es la querida de Jesse_)**

* * *

Demons started coming out of fireballs that were seeming to come out of nowhere. Which was kind of weird...I mean it was snowing, and raining fire. 

Go figure.  
A ring of fire shot all around us, and it serioulsy reminded me of that night in the barn...only now Jesse was evil.

I'm sorry Jaz.  
I'm sorry Paul.  
I'm sorry Marta and I'm sorry Mischa for ever once doubting you..  
Because the whole time, the traitor was right under my nose.

And I was just too stupid to realize it.  
No, not stupid, too much in love.

"Jesse, please-" He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up. "Jesse!" I choked as Marlion's laughter rang out through the night.  
"Jesse, please! It's me, Suze.." Something changed when I said that. "You wouldn't do this to me-"

The red in his eyes faded as he said in a completely different voice, "Susannah?"

"NO! YOU ARE LISTENING TO ME!" Marlion screeched. Jesse's eyes turned red again as he threw me down.  
Crack.  
Yep, there goes my arm...again.  
This sucks.  
I knew I shouldn't have listened to Jesse when he told me that I was taking it off too soon.

"FINISH HER!" Marlion yelled. She obviously hadn't come into her powers yet, since she was letting Jesse do all the work.  
I don't know what hurt worse, the fact that my once broken arm was broken again, or the fact that Jesse, my one true love, was going to kill me.

I think it was the second.

I ran from him to the back of the night club. People were still screaming inside, there was no telling what was going on in there.  
"SUSANNAH!" He yelled. I turned around and saw him running towards me.

Oh, dog. This crazy Latino's gonna kill me.  
Loco Latino...  
Yeah...

Why wasn't I happy with Orlando? I mean, would he have killed me?  
Well, his crazy ex-table throwing girlfriend may have, but you know...

"AH!" I screamed when Jesse grabbed me. How he caught up to me, I will never know.  
"Susannah-" He growled. And not that sexy growl he does when we're making out..nope, this was kind of the I'm-gonna-kill-you growl.  
Still sexy...but you know, in a you're-gonna-die-so-it-doesn't-really-matter-what-you-hear-as-long-as-it's-sexy kind of way.

I babble when I'm nervous as you can see...

"Jesse, stop it!" I yelled.  
Wow, that actually made him stop. He looked at me and I said, "I hate you."

His face changed. It was like he was trying to fight something.  
He looked back at me and said, "Good. Because I never loved you."  
Even though I knew somewhere it wasn't true, it still hurt...alot...

"You're lying." I said, my voice shaking. I took a step forward which was kind of daring if you think about it. He almost looked like he was in pain. "Why did you safe me from Heather? Or from Marcus? Or from the Angels? Why didn't you leave when Maria and Diego were exorcised? Why do you hate Paul?"

He wouldn't look at me, but he had both of his hands on his head. I continued saying, "Why were you willing to stay a ghost as long as it meant you were going to stay with me? Why did you let me go, not come after me, because you wanted me to be happy?"

"I can't love." He whispered.  
"Yes, you can." I said back to him.  
"NO I CANT I WONT! I DONT LOVE YOU!" He was yelling very loud now.  
I just looked at him and said, "Yes, you do."

Remember? Demons can't love. All they know is hate.  
Ah! Claps for that one smart reader that actually remembered it. Here, have a Jesse shaped cookie. What? I now you want one...what? You're wondering why I have them?  
Meh, I really have no idea.

He said something, I didn't understand it. But at that moment, he fell down. "Jesse!" I ran over to him.

"Oh my gosh. You are an IDIOT!" Marlion yelled. "AN IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She said, floating in her ring of fire. "I was giving you eternal life! Do you not want eternal life?"

Jesse opened his eyes and looked up at her. He smiled weakly and said, "I think I'll take my chances."

She stared at him in disbelief as she said, "I think I'll take my chances..." She repeated. "Are you freakin' serious? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She pointed up and said, "THAT IS NOT GUARANTEED, HECTOR! IT ISNT!"

I smiled at her and said, "Just because you're gonna burn in hell for the rest of eternity, doesn't mean we all are."  
She smiled back and said, "Oh, I beg to differ." She raised up her hands and said, "See ya downstairs, baby-cakes."

Jesse pushed me and in one motion, we were up and running. "Susannah, I'm-"  
"Don't-" I said as I dodged a fireball. "-at least not now."

"OH YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She said as she threw another one. "I WANT MY POWERS!"

"What's stopping you?" I yelled. Jesse looked downat my wrist. The star was back. "Oh, well, that's just peachy."  
"MOVE!" Jesse grabbed me again.

FrizzCity, here I come!

The people in the club were screaming louder. "What the hell is going on in there?" Jesse asked.  
"That's exactly it." He looked at me when I said that. I sighed and said, "Hell."  
He caught my meaning and nodded.

We walked inside to see flames everywhere. Demons everywhere, and people running and screaming their heads off.  
Oh, I so knew how they felt.

"What do we do?" I asked.  
Jesse looked around. He finally looked up and said, "There...come on." He took my hand and we climbed up the ladder.  
"Oh dog." I muttered when I looked down. Jesse was already up there, so he pulled me up.  
He was smirking, "Scared of heights?"

I took my shoes off and followed him, "Well, if you jumped out the window of a burning barn, I'm sure you would be too."  
He turned around and looked at me.  
I smiled and said, "Oh. Yeah, you did. Nevermind." I stood beside him and said, "So, what do we do, cowboy?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "We have to turn on the sprinklers. They've covered them up or something, because they would have already gone off."

I looked at one of the sprinklers that seemed to have a plastic covering on it. "Hold on." I put my heels back on and kicked the sprinkler. Jesse looked at me in amazement as it shattered and sent water everywhere.  
I smiled in victory and said, "I knew those kickboxing tapes would come in handy."

Just as I said that, a little exploaion went off. Jesse looked at me and said, "How many more you think you can do?"

Turns out, I had to do a lot of them. When we got to the last one, someone found us.  
But being in a ring of fire, she couldn't exactly get us. "Don't you dare, Simon."

I turned around and smiled at her. "Simon!" I got closer. "SIMON!" I raised my foot up. Her eyes got wide as she said, "Don't you think about it!" I kicked it.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She blasted the platform we were standing on. I tried to grab on to Jesse, but I flipped over the rail.

"Querida!" Jesse grabbed my hand.

"Hector, don't do it." Jesse stopped when she said that. I suddenly got scared. He was the only one that was stopping me from falling and shattering every bone in my body. "You don't need her. You don't need love." His eyes glazed back over with that evil look. "I can give you power. Great power. What do you say to that?"

He paused and looked down at me with that same evil look. She was smiling, knowing that she was winning.  
He smiled and said, "I say-" He looked up at her and said, "Why don't you shut the hell up?"

She gaped at him like he had just called her fat or something. I mean, she was, for once, at a loss for words.

He pulled me up beside him. I turned to look at her and she said, "YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU- seriously. What are you doing with-" She screamed as the water put out the ring of fire and she fell to the ground. I was soaked, so was Jesse and everyone else in the club. I backed up and said, "That's no going to hold her for long."

"No." Jesse said, backing up with me.  
I turned to him with a smile and said, "Thanks." I leaned up and kissed him. Then I said, "We need to get out of here."

He started running, but I yelled out, "Wait!" I yanked off my shoes and said, "Ok, we're good."

We started back down the ladder. Jesse put his hands on my hips and just kind of pulled me down the ladder to save time.

"Suze?" Marta yelled. She ran through the crowd and said, "Oh my gosh, are you ok?"  
I nodded and said, "You?"

"Yeah." She looked up at Jesse. Then she looked back at me.  
I smiled and said, "He was under her spell. Don't worry."  
She looked up at Jesse and said, "I'll take your word for it, Suze."

"Where's everyone else?" I asked as we ran through the panic.  
"I have no idea." She said.  
Jesse smiled and said, "Thanks for that reassurring bit of information, sis. It was greatly appreciated."  
She glared at Jesse and said to me, "Mishca kinda just poofed" Jesse snorted when she said that. Marta ignored him and continued "...and there's no telling where Paul and Jaz are."

Jesse looked back at Marta when she said Jaz.  
I looked at him, and judging from his face, I said, "She's in on it too, isn't she?"

Jesse sighed and said, "Yeah. Marlion got me a few days ago. She disguised herself as you. I followed her. Then she put me under her spell. I couldn't fight it. She must have done the same thing with Jaz."

"Only she probably used Paul..." Marta looked up at me. We remembered when Paul called Jaz and said that it was an emergency and that he needed her to come over as soon as she could.

"Gosh, this is so messed up." I muttered rubbing my wrist. Jesse sighed and said, "I told you you were taking it off too soon." He said that in an 'I told you so' kind of voice.  
I rolled my eyes and said, "We need to get out of here ASAP."

"HIYA!" Paul came up from behind Jesse and smacked him in the head.  
"OW! SLATER! WHAT THE HELL!?!" He put Jesse in a head lock. We watched as they fought. Jesse slipped out of Paul's reach and elbowed him in the stomach.  
"Gosh, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jesse asked me. "Don't touch me again."

Paul got up to hit again, but he slipped and fell on his back. We all looked down at him.  
Marta laughed and said, "That just made my day." She laughed again as he groaned in pain.

"Idiot." Jesse muttered under his breath.  
"YOU ARE A DEMON!" Paul yelled.  
"DO I LOOK LIKE A DEMON?" Jesse yelled back.

Paul hesitated for a minute before saying, "Do you want me to answer that?"  
Jesse stared at him, then took a warning step towards him. "I swear, I'll-"

"Jesse." I said. He looked at me and said to Paul, "I'm watching you."  
"Oo! I'm so scared."  
"You better be." Jesse said as I took his hand and led him away from Paul.

"Suze-" Jaz's voice came. Next thing I knew, Jesse was falling on top of me.  
"Oh my gosh." He said. "Get up...come on!" He grabbed my hand and we ran outside. "Marta, move it!" She followed us. I grabbed her hand, so we made this chain.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die-" I kept saying.  
"Well, we are if you keep saying that." Jesse said. I tugged on Marta and we ran out the door. Paul followed.  
People were starting to pour from inside the club.

Once everyone was out, the club exploded.  
All three of us watched in horror as it went up in flames. "Jaz!" Paul yelled running back to the club.  
I pulled him back and said, "Are you insane?" He stopped and stared at it.

Mischa appeared a second later and said, "Oh my gosh."  
"Where were you?" Paul asked.  
She looked at him and said, "Being attacked by my sister. Is that ok with you?" She was glaring at him.  
For an angel, she sure had an attitude.

I looked back at the burning club.  
---  
"Oh, Susie!" My mom ran up and hugged me. "Are you ok?"  
I pulled the blanket around me tighter and said, "Yeah."

"Where is she?" I got her meaning and said, "I don't know."  
She hugged me again and said, "Oh, baby. I was so worried."

"Hi, Mrs Ackerman."  
She smiled sadly and said, "Hello, Marta...Mischa." They both smiled back. She looked at us and said, "Are you sure you girls are ok?"

"We're fine." I assurred her.  
"Where's Jesse?" She asked.

"He's probably in one of the ambulance's. Max thinks he inhaled too much smoke." She put her arm around me and said, "Well, I'll let you go find him." She kissed my forhead and walked off.

I walked over to Jesse's ambulance.  
Max hugged me when I came over. He was smirking, "Gosh, Simon. You and de Silva are two of a kind."  
I smiled and said, "You have no idea."

I hopped into the ambulance to see Jesse looking rather grumpy as he held an oxygen mask up to his face.  
I smiled and kissed his forhead.  
He lowered it and said, "I'm sorry."  
"Jess, it's fine. I mean, it's not like it was really you."

I heard Max clear his throat, and Jesse reluctantly held the oxygen mask back up to his face. When Max was gone, he lowered it and said, "Yeah...I know, but still-"  
"It's fine, Cadaver Breath." I said with a smile.

He smiled back and said, "I love you."  
"Love you too." And he leaned over and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him bringing him closer.

"Ok. Suze. Out!" Max said, impatiently. "The whole point is to make him breath! And that's not helping...so out!"

"I can breath fine!" Jesse said, pulling back.  
"You inhaled too much smoke, and sitting here making out with your girlfriend isn't helping you breath at all." Max said.  
"But-"  
"No, buts. Suze, out." Max said again. I smiled at him and said to Jesse, "I'll see you later ok?"  
I couldn't tell, but it sounded like Jesse said, "Whatever." But it was muffled by the mask.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. After I walked away. He groaned and laid back.  
Max was shaking his head at me as I climbed out of the ambulance. I kissed his cheek too.  
He rolled his eyes and said, "Go. All we need is for his heart rate to go up too."

"I'm fine!" Jesse yelled.  
"So stubborn." Max said. I smiled and said, "You have no idea how right you are."  
I looked back into the ambulance and said, "I'll see ya later, baby-cakes."

Jesse looked up and said, "Ha ha." And laid back down.  
Gosh, he was so dramatic.

I walked back over to my mom. She smiled and said, "They found Jaz! She just has a few burns, but she's fine."

I looked at the remains of the club.

_Good_, I thought to myself. _Because me and her have a lot to talk about_.

* * *

**Meh. Not much of a cliffie is it?  
Read and you shall recieve! It's still snowy and cold, so I may update tommorrow!  
Love ya'll!  
XOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	34. Glowing People

**Hey guys! It's still snowy and cold and any excuse for me not to go outside I'm taking. I hate cold weather. So, you're in luck! You get another update! I love already being finished with a story, all you got to do is edit the chapters and press upload!  
And to answer a question, this may be coming to a close. MAY. I like it too much, so I may just stretch it out as far as it will go.  
Love you guys! **

--Autumn--

* * *

"Jesse, get back in here!" Max yelled. Jesse turned around and said, "I'm fine."  
"Jess-"  
"I'm your boss, I say I'm fine." He put on his 'evil doctor lab coat' and walked over to me.

"You really should be over there." I said. He groaned and said, "You too? I'm fine. What room's Jaz in?"  
I rolled my eyes and said, "I was just about to ask you the same question."

"241." Max said, glaring at Jesse. Jesse smiled at him. Max groaned and said, "You guys are never going to tell me, are you?"

"Tell you what?" I asked. Hmm...that sounded rather convincing if I do say so myself.  
Max smirked and said, "Why you've been hospitlized five times, why Jesse was twice. Why Jesse's never here after 6 and why you always seem to have a new injury. I mean, if I was any kind of person, I would totally suspect you two of being in an abusive relationship. But if that was the case, then I guess you two are very good actors." He leaned up against the wall. I nervously glanced at Jesse who shrugged.

"You'd be better off not knowing. Trust me." Jesse said.  
Max smiled and said, "I want to know. I mean, what are you? Top secret spies for the CIA?"  
I laughed and said, "Something like that..." I sighed and said, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

He stopped smiling and said, "Try me."  
----  
"Marlion? Marlion Burkley?" Max asked. His eyes were wider than when we told him about the whole talking to the dead thing. But the thing about Jesse being a ghost, our lips were sealed on that one.

"Yeah, Marlion Burkley. Why do you ask?" Jesse asked.  
Max sighed and said, "We used to date." I looked at him in shock, while Jesse snorted with laughter. Up until I glared at him, then he stopped.

"Well, ok...maybe you will believe us." I said, sitting down.  
He nodded and said, "Yeah. I thought she practiced witch craft. Having grown up in a Jewish family, I broke up with her. I mean, it was creepy."

Jesse smiled and said, "Well, surprise. It wasn't witchcraft. She's a demon."

"Cool." Max said. We both looked at him, and he said, "Uh...I mean, oh my gosh."

I rolled my eyes and Jesse said, "Well, that seemed to help a lot."  
"Actually, it might." I said looking at Max. "I mean, we missed the birthday- We missed the birthday."

Realization sank in that the birthday was over.  
Marlion had come into her powers.  
And for us, that meant:  
'Game over, baby-cakes'.

Jesse realized it too, since he whispered something in Spanish, and hit the wall with his fist.  
"I'm guessing this isn't good." Max said.  
Jesse laughed and said, "Ding ding ding! Give the boy a prize."

"Not helping, Jess." I said. As I said that, a slight shimmer appeared in the corner.  
"Perfect timing." Jesse muttered. He turned around and , I thought, went into cardiac arrest.  
"Susannah... Susannah... Look it's you--- it's you...it's...oh my gosh."  
He sat in his chair and said, "Max, take me back to the ER. I think I inhaled too much smoke."

"I'll bring you the oxygen mask." Max said, leaving in a hurry. Jesse nodded and said, "Yeah, and one of those shots that knocks you out...and maybe a straight jacket...oh my gosh."

I walked over to where Jesse was looking, and saw her. She smiled and said, "Susannah?" Duh. "Esmerelda."  
Ah...so this was my great dot dot dot grandmother.

Cool.

Weird, but cool.

"I'm sure you've heard of me." I nodded and she said," Where's the stone?"  
"Marlion has it." She sighed and said, "And she went into her powers yesturday?" I nodded. "This isn't good."

She looked to be about my age, maybe a year or two older. She looked back at me and said, "Suze, you have to get it back, that's the only way to control her now. You can't exorcise her or anything. The stone is the only thing that will control her."

A groan came from the chair as Jesse put on the oxygen mask. He saw us looking and said, "Oh, don't mind me."

Esmerelda smiled and said, "Hello, Hector."  
He smiled sarcastically and said, "Hey, Essmie."

"I didn't know the sight of me would do that to you." She said. I laughed when I saw Jesse's face and he said, "Well, maybe because it's kind of weird seeing what you think is your girlfriend's ghost beside your girlfriend." As he said that he took another deep breath.  
I smiled at him and said, "Welcome to my world."

After he realized what he had said, he said to me, "Oh, yeah. I forgot."  
Max walked back in with the shot and said, "Suze, I didn't know you had a twin."

Jesse and I looked up at him. He froze and said, "That's a ghost isn't it?"  
We both nodded and said, "You can see her?" He nodded and said, "OH MY GOSH! ALL THESE YEARS I THOUGH THEY WERE JUST GLOWING PEOPLE!" And with that, he fainted.

Jesse looked down at him for a minute, shrugged, and took another breath of oxygen.  
I looked at Jesse for a long time. He saw me looking and said, "WHAT?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Esmerelda.  
We had a very long conversation about how I needed to get the stone back, and how she would help me in anyway she could.

Max finally came to and said, "What'd I miss...oh MY GOSH!"  
Jesse rolled his eyes and handed him the oxygen mask. Max took it and inhaled deeply.

They are seriously going to get high off of oxygen.

"Well, call me if you need me." I assured her I would and she dematerialized.  
"How did you just think that they were glowing people?" Jesse asked Max when she was gone. He shrugged and kept inhaling.  
"You've lost too many brain cells. Gimme the oxygen-" Jesse said, tugging it.  
"No." Max said.  
"Gimme the oxygen!"  
"I've just experienced a life-changing moment that could be fatal. I need it more!" Max pulled at it.  
Jesse pulled back and said, " I don't care! I inhaled smoke!"  
"I don't care either!" Max pulled it back.

They kept pulling.  
"Aw, crud!" Max said. I looked back and saw that they had ripped the mask cord in half.  
"That's just great, Max. If I die, I blame you!" Jesse said turning the oxygen off. "Stay away from my funeral."

And we sat in silence.  
"Gosh, you two are such babies." I said after a minute. "Well, Max. I guess I can help you."  
"You can help me get rid of this?" He asked.

I smiled and said, "If I could do that, I would have gotten rid of mine years ago."  
I looked up at Jesse and said, "Well...no, I wouldn't have." Jesse smiled, then he tried to reattatch the oxygen mask.

Men.

Max came with us the next day on our mission to find the stone.  
Our first stop, Marlion's old house.

"Ok, I've had enough. Bye!" Max turned to leave, but Jesse caught him and said,  
"On, no you don't! You're coming with us, grasshopper." Jesse said, turning him back around.

"But I don't want to be a grasshopper. They're small and get stepped on..." He said as we walked into the house. "Oh...my...gosh..."

"Max! You're a mediator! You probably will see ghosts!" I said.  
Jesse laughed and said, "What are they going to do? Throw Virgin Mary's head at you?"

I turned around and glared at him, "That was your girlfriend's fault."  
"She wasn't my girlfriend." Jesse mumbled.  
"She was." I said as we walked.  
"She never was." He said.  
"Whatever." I said pointing my flashlight in the corner.

"What are we looking for?" Max asked.  
"You'll know what it is when you see it." I said.  
"Oh gosh." Jesse whispered.  
"Jesse, shut up. OK?" I said.

Jesse stepped on a loose floorboard, and it snapped. "Ah!" He fell back on me.  
"What? It's not going to throw Virgin Mary's head at you..." He glared at me when I said that and said, "Ha, ha."

We walked up the stairs.  
Jesse put his hand on the railing, and just like in a Scooby Doo episode, the floor opened and he fell right in.

"JESSE!" I yelled into the hole.  
"Oh my gosh." Max whispered.  
"Ok, now we can be scared." I said, holding on to him. He was holding on to me, and we looked like a pair of chickens, which right now, I didn't care.

"JESSE?" I asked. We ran down the stairs and looked around the bottom floor.  
"Jesse. Dude?" Max asked.  
"Jess?" I leaned up against the bookcase, I mean, you seriously think I would have known better.  
"SUZE!" Max yelled when it turned around.

"Crap." I said, looking around. I pointed my flashlight down the corridor, and started walking. "Why does that always happen?"

I continued walking, until I reached a door. I took a deep breath, and opened it.

"Hey, baby-cakes."

* * *

**Review and you shall recieve!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	35. Friends Again

**Update time! Still cold, still snowy...you get an extra update. Aren't you happy?**

* * *

Those words seemed to make my heart stop.  
Arms went around me and I screamed bloody murder and heard... 

Laughing?

"Jesse! You dork." I slapped his arm. He was laughing as he said, "Sorry, baby-cakes."  
"Gosh." I said, walking past him.

He caught up to me and said, "Querida, I'm sorry."  
"Shut up." I said. "Where are we?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. How'd you get down here?" He asked.  
"Bookcase."

He laughed and said, "Seems our dear friend Marlion has watched too many Scooby Doo reruns."  
"You're telling me." I pointed the flashlight down the corridor.

"Where's Max?" Jesse asked looking behind me.  
"No clue."

He sighed and said, "That's just great. No telling what he's got himself into."  
"I'm just waiting for something to happen." I said, stopping.

Jesse was smiling as he said, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, look. We're walking...and nothing's happened. Something's gonna happen." Jesse laughed and I said, "Jesse, I'm serious."

He rolled his eyes and said, "What? We need a chase scene?" He motioned towards the doors that were on either side of the hall. "I mean, the setting's perfect. We go in one door, come in the one on the opposite side and somehow, the bad guy catches up to us."

"You know what this looks like?" I asked him, walking down the hall.  
"A fun house?" He asked, sarcastically.

"No. It looks like the Shadowland." I said. He stopped and looked at it really good.  
"Yeah, you're right. It does." He smiled at me and said, "Good observation, Nancy Drew."

"Stop calling me that, Zorro." I said with a smile.  
His smile was gone in a flash as he said, "Hey, now-"

"Hey. At least I didn't call you Ricky Martin." I said, walking past him.  
"Gross." He said, getting over the whole Zorro thing and walking up to me. "This is creepy."  
"Yeah." I said, relieved that he was just as freaked out as I was.  
"Did you shift us?" He asked.

"No." I said, grumpily as I walked down the corridor trying to see through the wierd mist that was hanging over us.  
He looked at me and said, "Are you sure?"

I smiled at him and said, "Sweetie, I don't know how stupid you think I am, but I think I would know if I shifted us or not."  
He rolled his eyes and said, "I'm just saying, this looks a lot like the Shadowland."

"Hmmm...maybe because I just said that?" I asked him as I kept walking.  
"You know what I mean." Jesse said.  
"No." I said, stopping to look at him. "I don't."

"Susannah..." He looked scared. "Um, you know how the Shadowland is like...technically 'Heaven's Waiting Room'?"  
I nodded and said, "Yeah."  
He took a deep breath and said, "Well, what if this is the opposite?" When I didn't answer he said, "What if this is hell's waiting room?"

That would suck and not be good.

"Oh my gosh." I said looking down the corridor. "You know what I have to say to that?"  
He stopped and looked down at me, "No, what?"  
"RUN!" I grabbed his hand, and we started down the corridor, the way we had just came. "Where did you come from?"

"The sky." Jesse said. I turned around and glared at him, "De Silva, now's so not the time for wise cracks."  
"I'm not! I seriously did." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, since we can't fly-"  
He walked past me and said, "I wonder if Max is still out there." He stared banging on the bookcase. "MAX?"

No answer. I smiled and said, "Let's try this..." I walked in front of the bookcase and said, "OPEN SESAME!" Jesse glared at me and I said, "Well, what do you know? It didn't work."  
I started looking around the floor. "Susannah, what are you doing?"

"Well, in Scooby Doo, there's always something that opens the bookcase." I said.  
Jesse looked at me like I had told him I was in love with Diego. "You cannot be serious." Jesse said.  
I smiled and pulled a book from the bookcase. When it turned I said to him, "Told you."  
He took my hand and said, "Nicely done, Nancy."

"Stop calling me that!" I said. He smiled and said, "What? Would Scooby Doo be better?"  
I pulled on his hand and we walked up the stairs. "Max? MAX?" I yelled. Jesse wrapped his arm around me and said, "This isn't good."

"MAX-" I looked over at an open door. "Max?"  
"SUZE!" Max came running over to us.  
"What's wrong?" Jesse asked him. The look on Max's face sent chills down my spine as he said, "Get out. NOW!"

"But-"  
"NO! WE NEED TO GET OUT NOW!" He yelled.

Jesse shot me a scared look. And when Jesse's scared, you should be too. Because Jesse's never scared.  
We ran back down the stairs. When we got to the front door, I grabbed the knob and turned it.  
"It's locked." I whispered.  
"Back door. Come on!" Jesse took my hand, and we all ran to the back door. It, thankfully, was open.  
"Jesse..." I ran back into the house.  
"SUSANNAH!" Jesse yelled. I saw it when laying on the ground. I grabbed it, and ran back to him.  
He looked down at the enormous book in my hands and I said, "**_Libro de demonios y de otras criaturas del infierno."  
_**He smiled and said, "That wouldn't be German, would it?"

"Guys." Max said in an irratated voice. We nodded and ran after him.  
"Go go go go go go go go go go go go..."  
"MAX! SHUT IT!" Jesse yelled as we neared his car. Max's face was pale as we jumped into his car. Jesse floored it, and we were out of there in an instant.

"What exactly were we running from?" Jesse asked Max a minute later.  
"She was in there." He said, quietly.

Jesse looked at me. I just turned away and looked out the window, clutching the book tighter in my hands.  
"I'm sorry you didn't get what you were looking for, Suze." Max said.  
I smiled at him, nodding toward the book, and said, "I think I found just what I needed."  
-----

"Maybe we should get Paul-"  
"No." I said, cutting Marta off. She sighed and said, "Suze, as much as you hate to admit it. He knows more about this than you do."

I knew that, but I did't need him.  
"I don't need him." I said, quietly.

Max groaned and said, "Now, how did I get dragged into this?"  
"Because she was your girlfriend and we can use you as bait." Jesse said, tiredly as he laid back on my couch. Max's eyes grew wide when Jesse said that and he practically yelled, "WHAT?"

"What Jesse means is-" I said, walking over to sit beside Jesse. I tapped his head, and he raised it up long enough for me to sit down and then laid in in my lap. "- that you could be a lot of help to us. Isn't that right, Jesse?"

He closed his eyes and smiled. Then he said, "Sure, querida."  
"Jesse." I said, in a warning tone. He just smiled more.

Poor Max.

Marta closed the book and said, "So, what are we going to do?"  
"Exorcise her." I said.

"I told you that wouldn't work." Esmerelda said as she materialized. Max yelped. Poor thing wasn't used to that yet. Jesse was as he still continued to pretend he was asleep on my lap.

"Why wouldn't that work?" Marta asked.  
She looked at her and said, "Because she doesn't have the stone." She said that in a smarty pants tone. Marta just smiled at her, muttered something under her breath, and picked up the latest issue of Cosmo.

"So, if I have the stone, I can exorcise her?" I asked. She nodded and said, "But until then, Marlion can do whatever she wants."  
"Gosh, this sucks." I said.

Marta snorted and said, "You're telling me."  
Emserelda glared at her. Just about that time, Ellie walked in. Ellie's Spike's daughter. She's five months old, and completly hates Jesse.  
Heh...go figure.  
She's so adorable though, she's orange with white stripes and her eyes are this really pretty brown...  
Anyway...

She came and hopped up on the couch beside me. When she saw my lap was occuppied, she hissed at Jesse.  
Jesse groaned and said, "I'm comfortable." Ellie hissed again and he said, "No! I'm comfortable."  
Now she was mad, so she laid on his face.  
"GOSH!" Jesse yelled, sitting up. I could have sworn Ellie was smiling when she curled up in my lap. Jesse glared at her and said, "Dumb cat."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Esmerelda. I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were the same shade of green that mine were. She twisted on of her brown curls around her finger and said to me, "You're going to have to get it back."

"Yeah, I know." I said, stroking Ellie's fur.  
"How are you going to do it?" Essmie asked me as she sat down beside Marta who was humming some Justin Timberlake song.  
"I don't know." I said.  
"When are you going to do it?"  
I sighed and said, "I don't know."

She smiled at me reassuringly and said, "You'll figure it out, Suze. You're a smart girl."  
I smiled back at her and she said, "Well, I must be going. Good luck, Suze." And she was gone as quick as she appeared.

Max was staring in amazement. Marta looked up from her magazine, stared at Max for a minute, then looked back down.  
"Well, that was fun." Jesse muttered. Then he looked at Ellie and said, "You're not going to give me my spot back, are you?" She just stared at him. He groaned and laid back on the couch.  
Ellie stared at him for a minute longer, before laying her head back down on my lap.  
Marta smiled at her and said, "Smart cat." Jesse opened his eyes and stared at her.

Then his cell phone rang. He groaned and said, "Marta, can you throw it to me?" She looked up from her magazine and said something in Spanish. She picked it up and tossed it to him.  
"Thanks-OW!" She smiled when it hit him right on the head.  
He said something back to her in Spanish. It must have been bad, since she was staring at him, mouth hanging low.  
"Hello?" Jesse asked, tiredly. "Hey, Sara...yeah...oh." He sat up. "Yeah, I'll be right there." He hung up and said, "Come on." Max got up from his chair and said, "What's up?"

Jesse looked at me and said, "Susannah...it's Gina."  
-------------

"How is she?" I asked. My voice was shaking. He wiped away one of my tears and said, "She's fine."  
"How's the baby?" I asked him.

"We're not sure yet. Since she was wearing her seatbelt, it may have saved it, but we just want to make sure." He brought me into his arms and said, "It'll be alright, querida."

Jaz, who had been released the day before, came running into the room. "Oh my gosh...is she ok?" You could tell that she had been crying.  
Jesse nodded and said, "For now."

Jaz looked over at me and said, "Suze, I think we need to talk."

I nodded and silently followed her out to the hall.  
"I didn't work for her willingly, you know." Jaz said. I sighed and said, "I know."  
Jaz sniffed and said, "I mean...I thought she was Paul and she said if I didn't work for her then..." She broke off crying. I hugged her and said, "Jaz, I know. She did the same thing to Jesse. She told him that if he didn't do as she said, she would kill me."

She nodded and said, "She used the people we loved the most against us." She looked up at me and said, "Suze, I am so sorry."  
I smiled and said, "Don't be. You're one of my best friends. And no stupid demon from hell is going to change that."

She laughed and said, "I love you, Suze."  
I smiled as I wiped away one of her tears and said, "I know you do."

She laughed again and I said, "Come on. Let's go wait for Gina."  
-----

"Jesse, you can't!" Gina yelled.  
Jesse sighed and said, "Gina, I have to!"

"I'm your girlfriend's best friend!" She said.  
"I'm sorry, I have to." He said. I went to go sit beside Jaz. Marta looked away from the TV to watch the drama unfold before her eyes.

"You wouldn't do it to Suze!" She said. He smiled and said, "She's my girlfriend."  
"I'm her best friend!" She said. Jaz groaned and leaned back on the couch. Marta was smirking.  
"What difference does that make?" He asked her.

"My mom's going to kill me!" She said.  
He sighed and said, "Gina, if I didn't have to, I wouldn't. You're mom asked to see the x-rays and it's pretty obvious you have more that a broken rib in there."  
She sighed and he said, "Believe me when I say this, ok? I wouldn't tell her if it I didn't have to. And I have to. Unless you want to tell her before she sees them."

She looked up at him and said, "I'll tell her."  
He smiled and said, "You want me to go get her?" She nodded and he walked out.

"My mom's going to kill me." Gina said. I tried to smile as I said, "She may be happy." Gina looked at me and said, "I'm 19. Engaged and now pregnant. Pregnant and not married. You know how my mom is with that kind of stuff. She already didn't want me to get married, and now...gosh."

"You think that Jessica Simpson's boobs are real?" Everyone looked up at Marta. She smiled and said, "Oh...sorry."  
"They aren't." Jaz said matter of factly. "Bobby told me."

"Figures." Marta grumbled changing the channel from Jessica Simpson's new video to the movie channel. "Ooo...James Franco."  
"Marta, you're not helping." Gina said.  
Marta smiled and said, "Sorry, Gina, sweetie. Go right ahead on what you were saying."

"I was saying-" She stopped to admire James Franco. "Gosh, he's hot."

"Gina?" Jesse said. Her mom was behind him. Gina took a deep breath, and nodded.  
Her mom walked in.  
"Uh, ladies?" Jesse said. We all looked up at him and said, "Oh...right."

I went up and hugged Gina, Jaz did too...and Marta, well, she was still glued to the screen.  
"Marta..." I said. "DE SILVA!"

"WHAT?" She yelled. She looked over at Jesse who was giving her a death glare and said, "Fine." She hugged Gina and walked out behind us.

"Marta, for goodness sakes." Jesse said, pulling her out of the room. "Go turn it on in the waiting room."  
Marta sprinted down the hall and dissappeared into the waiting room where we heard her say, "Move, Old guy!"

Jesse rolled his eyes and said, "I can't believe I'm related to her."  
I smiled and said, "Come on. She's not that bad."

He stared at me and said, "You're just saying that because she's just like you!" I smiled and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I don't remember how long we waited for Gina's mom to come out. All I know is that we eventually saw smoke pouring out of the waiting room.

Three guesses who stared it.

* * *

**I just made Marta a mediator just because.  
I won't update till I get five reviews!  
Love you guys!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
--Autumn--**


	36. Over

**I said I wasn't going to update until I got 5 reviews. I only got like 3, but..it snowed again. AND IT NEVER SNOWS HERE!  
Mel, I think you really did put a curse on me. It's snowed for the last three days and we NEVER EVER get snow.  
Well, hope you enjoy!  
--Autumn--**

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't mean to blow up the TV?" Jesse asked Marta as he pulled her out into the hallway.  
She smiled and said, "It slipped." 

He glared at her and said, "It slipped? The remote magically slipped out of your hand and flew across the room into the TV?"

I was laughing. Jesse looked over at me and said, "Don't encourage her, Susannah!"  
Marta laughed and said, "It doesn't matter. I'll do it again anyway." I laughed again and Jesse said, "Grow up."

"I have. 150 years older to be exact." She said with a smile.  
Jesse looked at her and said, "You know what..." She just smiled and he shook his head and walked back over to me. He groaned and said, "She's going to be the death of me."

"Me or Suze, take your pick." Marta said, sitting back down on the chair that was outside Gina's room.  
Jesse glared at her and said, "How about both of you and I come and haunt both of you when I DIE!"  
She smiled and said, "It's a date, mi little querido."

Jesse muttered something in Spanish, and walked away.  
"You're horrible." I said to Marta. She smiled and said, "I know. It's my talent." She picked up a magazine and flipped through it.  
That's when we heard a scream. A few minutes later, Gina's mom walked from her room. "Oh no." Jaz said quietly.  
We walked back inside to see Gina crying. "Aw, sweetheart. It's ok." I said, hugging her. She held on to me like her life depended on it. Marta and Jaz came up and hugged her too so that we were in a little circle thingy.

I think it ok to say that she was a complete wreck the rest of the day.  
I yawned as I walked out of the hospital room that night. Jesse was coming out of his office as I walked past it.  
"Hey." He said, kissing my cheek and wrapping his arm around my waist. "How is she?"

"Pretty bad." I said as we walked to the elevator. "I feel bad for her."  
"Yeah." Jesse said as he pressed the button. "Her mom wasn't happy?"  
"Nope. She was so mad at her. About like my mom if I told her I was pregnant." I said.  
He laughed and said, "I'm sure her mom'll get over it."  
"I hope so."  
---------------------

I walked into my apartment that night. Jaz wasn't home yet and yes, she did move back in.  
I plopped down on my couch and stared at the ceiling, making figures and shapes out from the pattern on the ceiling.

I'm bored...  
Still bored...  
Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored...

I grabbed my phone to call Cee, and it rang. I looked at it in shock and answered it, "Hello?"  
"Hey, girl." Cee's voice came. Whoa...talk about ESP. "My plane just landed. Meet me at the Coffee Clutch."  
She had flown out to Hollywood to write a new movie script. I sighed and said, "Sure."

"So. How is Gina? I heard about her." She asked, worriedly.  
I smiled and said, "She's fine. Her mom wasn't too happy about the baby...but, you know." I said as we got out of her car.

"Suze! Over here!" Cool. I haven't been hounded by photographers in a long time. "Did you or did you not attend Orlando Bloom's birthday party?"  
I rolled my eyes, and kept walking. "Are you dating him?" Another one asked. Cee was looking at me as we kept walking.  
"Are you sleeping with him?" Another one asked.  
I smiled sweetly at him and said, "That's between me, Orlando and my bed...now will you move or will I have to make you?"  
The photographer narrowed his eyes at my sarcastic remark, and told everyone to leave.  
Cee was smirking as we walked into the Coffee Clutch.

I have to admit, it was totally nice being with Cee after all the chaos and everything.  
But all of that came into full force when Jesse called me. He said to me only two little words, but they made my heart drop.  
"It's time."  
-----

"How did you get it?" I asked him as we followed Paul, Marta and Mischa into the Mission.  
"I told you. Esmmie distracted her long enough to get it." Jesse sighed as he said, "You scared?"  
"Yes." I admitting, looking out in the the foggy graveyard.

"Ok, so since this thing is in Spanish, we've got to get someone who can read it." Paul said, looking up at Jesse and Marta. Marta shook her head and said, "Sorry, Slater. I'm not fluent."

"Yes, you are." I said.  
Jesse groaned and said, "I'll do it." Paul handed him the book, and said to me, "You ready Suze?"  
"How do I work this thing?" I asked, looking down at the stone.  
"Just tell it what you want, and it'll give it to you." Esmmie said, as she materialized.

"Ok, then..." I said, lifting it up. "Everybody ready?"  
"No." Marta said, but when she saw Jesse's face she said, "Sure."

"Marlion...appear?" I asked.  
"You have to tell it, Suze. Not ask it." Esmmie said in a tired voice.  
""Marlion appear!"

"You called, baby-cakes?" She asked with a smirk.  
"Distract her." Jesse mouthed. He was out of sight, so the only person she could see was me.  
"Yeah, actually..." What to do? "How are you?"

"What do you want?" She asked, walking to me. "Because I know what I want."  
"And what do you want?" I asked her, taking a step towards her.  
She smiled and said, "Your soul."

And she grabbed me up like she did that day in the woods and stared sucking my soul out. "Jesse!" I choked.  
Nothing.  
"JESSE!"

"Amen." Jesse breathed. He shut the book.  
Marlion dropped me and said, "What did you do?" I didn't answer and she said, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, SIMON?"

"She didn't do anything..." Jesse said, stepping out of the shadows. Marlion lunged at him.  
"Susannah, leave with Paul."

"I'm not leaving you-"  
"Susannah! I said leave with Paul, I'll be fine." He said. I looked at him for a minute before nodding, and running off to Paul.

"We can't leave him!" I said, pulling Paul back.  
"And why not?"

I turned around to see a man and a woman. I smiled and said, "Don't tell me. Samueal and Harlot...am I right?"  
The man smiled and said, "Unfortunatly for you, yes."

"Or, unfortunetly for you." Marta said as she held up a golden crucifix.  
"Where the hell did you find that?" I asked her.  
She smiled and said, "While my idiot of a brother was reading, I snuck back and grabbed it off the wall...and boy, does it weigh a ton." She waved it in front of them and said, "Ooo! It's holy...whatcha gonna do?"

He hit it out of her hands and she looked down at it and said, "Oh." She looked back up at them and smiled,"That." She brushed off Samueal's shoulder and said, "Lovely outfit. Where did you get it?"  
"SILENCE!" He yelled.  
"Oh, go burn in hell." I said. He looked up at me and said, "That doesn't mean a thing, my dear."

I smiled and said, "Fine. Rejoice in heaven." They both cringed when I said that. "Heaven...God...church...holy.." I kept going on and on about things that I knew would weaken them.

"STOP IT! STOP SAYING IT" Harlot yelled, holding her hands to her ears.  
"What? Heaven?" I asked.  
"NO!" They yelled.  
"God?" I asked with a smile.  
"STOP IT! NO!"

I smiled and said, "Oh...you mean not to say HeavenGodchurchholy?" I said them all together really fast. They fell to the ground screaming. "HEEEAAAVVVEEENNN." I said, strectching it out.

Harlot looked up at Mischa and said, "How could you do this to us?"  
She smiled and said, "Just because you two are going to burn in hell for the rest of eternity, doesn't mean I have to."  
Samueal looked up too and said, "Where did we go wrong?"  
I took a step towards them and said, "You never went wrong. Mischa turned out just fine...in fact, you could almost say that she's an ANGEL!"

Flames surrounded them. Paul pulled me backwards as they screamed out, "MARLION WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

I smiled and said, "She's welcome to try."  
And they were gone. Just like that.

Paul was smirking as he said, "Now, where have I heard _that_ line before?"  
I narrowed my eyes and said, "Shut up, we have to find JESSE!" I ran back into the Misson as it went up in flames.  
"Suze!" Paul pulled me back.  
"Oh my gosh..." I said, falling back into him. "Oh, Jesse." I got up and we all watched as the Mission burned.

Marta put her hands to her mouth. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
I walked closer and said, "She won."

"No, she didn't." Came a voice, as their arms wrapped around me. "It's all over."

* * *

**Gooo! Read the last chapter! Yes, I said the last chapter...it's up! Go read it!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
--Autumn--**


	37. Won't Be Long

**This is it! The finale! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I have!  
Thanks to all my readers and good little doggies!  
Love ya, baby-cakes.  
--Autumn --**

* * *

"You look gorgeous." I said, looking at Gina through the mirror. The wedding had to be put off for a few months due to Gina's mom...  
She smiled and said, "Thanks, Suze."  
I handed her her flowers, and said, "Come on, Mrs. Ackerman. I'm ready to have you as my sister-in-law." She ran up and hugged me.  
"Thanks for everything, Suze."  
"Don't mention it." I said, wiping her tears. She looked back into the mirror at her stomach and said, "I never wanted to be fat on my wedding day."

"G, it makes you even prettier." She looked back and rolled her eyes. Marta, Mischa and Jaz came running in the room in the bridesmaids gowns and yelled, "GINA! Let's go!"

I took her arm and said, "Ready to be married?"  
She groaned and said, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Do you Jake, take Gina to be your wife?" Father D asked him.  
Jake smiled and said, "I do."  
Father D smiled at Gina and said, "Do you Gina, take Jake to be your husband?"  
She smiled at Jake and said, "I so do."

Father D laughed and said, "I now pronouce you husband and wife. Jake, you may kiss you bride."  
We all clapped as Jake kissed her. I looked out into the audience and saw Jesse smiling at me. I smiled back, and he winked at me.

_Someday_, I said to myself, _but not yet_.

"Congratulations." I whispered in her ear before she walked down the aisle again.  
"I really feel sick." She said. But she smiled and said, "Thanks, girl."

They didn't even get down the aisle before Gina yelled, "JESSE!!!!!!"

And I think we all knew what that meant.

Jesse ran and made his way through the crowd to her. "Move!" He yelled as he and Jake carried her out to the limo.  
"Wait!" She said, hitting both Jake and Jesse on the head. "Suze! She's the godmother."  
"Gina, we have to go. She can follow us." Jesse said as all of the color ran out of Jake's face.  
"Jesse!"  
"Gina!"  
"JESSE! I WANT SUZE AND I WANT SUZE NOW!"  
Jake and Jesse exchanged horrified looks.  
"Susannah, let's go!" Jesse yelled, looking for me in the crowd.  
"Excuse me...MOVE IT, BUDDY!" I said, pushing my through the crowd.  
Gina smiled cheerfully and said, "Proceed."

We all ran out to the limo, since that was the only car avaliable. Jesse was telling her to do something.  
I have no idea what, because she was squeezing my hand so friggin' hard.

"Gina! Sweetie, can't feel my hand." I said, wincing in pain. She smiled and said, "Sorry, Suze."

About 6 limos pulled into the hospital's parking lot. My mom was trying to calm Gina's mom down.  
"JAKE!" Gina yelled.  
Jake looked at Jesse and said, "Jesse, do something!"  
Jesse helped him pick up Gina and said, "Jake, what the hell do you want me to do? Have the baby for her?"  
"Yes!" Gina cried out.

"Everybody, get out of the way!" Jesse yelled out as he took of his suit jacket and tie.  
People did what they were told. I found this whole situation hilarious.  
But then again, I wasn't the one having the baby.  
And apparently, neither was Jesse.

"Jesse, what the hell is going on?" Max said, handing Jesse those scrub thingies.  
"What does it look like?" Jesse asked. He looked at Gina and said, "Who do you want in there?"  
"My mom!" Her mom ran up to her. "SUZE! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE, SIMON!"

I ran over to them and Max threw me some scrub thingies too. "I'm going to faint." I said.  
Jesse smirked as he wheeled Gina in to the ER.

In the end, I didn't faint.  
But Jake sure did.

"Aw, G. She looks just like you!" I said, looking down at Abby.  
Gina smiled and said, "Yeah, but she's got Jake's eyes."  
And those long eye-lashes that make him look sleepy all the time. "Can you go see how Jake is?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah." I hugged her and smiled as walked out of the room where Jesse was standing.  
He smiled when I came up.  
"How's Jake?" I asked. He laughed and said, "Concussion."  
"Why is that funny?" I asked him. But I smiled too. It was kind of funny in a mean kind of way.

He laughed again as he wrapped his arms around me.  
We stood like that for a minute, before he said, "So. Given any more thought to what our theme song should be?"  
I smiled, and looked up at him, "I still say it should be 'Jessie's Girl."  
He rolled his eyes and said, "Keep trying."

I looked down the hall, to see Mischa, Marta and Jaz all smiling at me. When I glared at them, the laughed and dissappeared again into the waiting room.

"Well." I said. "Now, that Marlion's gone. We hace some time to think about it."  
He leaned down and kissed me. Then he said, "Yeah, but it won't be long before we have to save the world."

I beamed up at him and said, "Again."

* * *

**Welps. There it is. The End! And what an end it was.  
But of course I can't leave you hanging.  
The first chappie of my sequel is up!  
Yep, cause I'm just cool like that.  
Love you guys! And thanks soooo much!  
Gracias, chicas!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
--Autumn--**


End file.
